


【普奥/露加/亲子分/米英】明知故犯

by Blacklumia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklumia/pseuds/Blacklumia
Summary: 天使露，奥，英和恶魔加，普，米之间的混乱爱情故事。主cp：普奥 北极组副cp：米英 亲子分无脑沙雕文预警，瞎写私设预警
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“马修，到底怎么回事？！”坐在长桌边的诸多高阶恶魔听到魔王的质问声，都齐刷刷撂下了刀叉和酒杯，决定采取眼观鼻，鼻观心的策略，以便在魔王的怒火下保全性命和职位。阿尔弗雷德的声音极具穿透力，除了亲王自己和两位公爵以外的其他恶魔都开始默默向上帝祈祷，替罪羊这种事还是轮到别人身上比较好。

除了沉默还是沉默。马修·威廉姆斯，魔王的弟弟，地狱的亲王，在紧张的气氛中无奈地叹了口气，抬起头来向着自己的哥哥使了个眼色。

“今天晚上就到此为止，我会找个时间补偿大家的。但我要是听说地狱那家媒体，那张报纸写了一句有关亲王的闲言碎语，小心你们的翅膀和脑袋！基尔伯特留下。安东尼奥你亲自去一趟大使馆，请弗朗西斯过来。”阿尔弗雷德说完挥了挥手，其余的恶魔低头行过礼，倏然间消失得无影无踪。

“干嘛要请弗朗西斯？”马修抬起手阻止费尔南德斯公爵动身，“我想走法律程序，不需要变成外交事件。”

“这是个谈判的好机会，我的亲王。”安东尼奥耐心地解释着，“有关灵魂检验份额的事情我们已经和天堂斡旋了许多年，他们想拯救更多不该上天堂的灵魂，而我们多年严重缺乏人手，底层行政人员……”

“抱歉亲王，这是那个天使干的？”基尔伯特毫不客气地打断了说起公务就没完没了的挚友，他打了个响指，随即一支蘸好墨水的羽毛笔就出现在他的手里，桌面上的信纸抬头印着地狱外交部特有的印鉴，安东尼奥带着想看热闹的遗憾表情消失了。“我好告诉路德让他准备法律文件。”

“我不想让这件事人尽皆知。”马修摊开手，收回了自己漂亮柔韧，但如今却带着明亮的天使标记的尾巴，“地狱的亲王被一个天使性骚扰！这听起来实在荒谬可笑。”

“他们已经都知道了。”阿尔弗雷德冷冷地打破了马修的幻想，“我真不敢相信，你居然对天使的操守有着这么强烈的信心。是我的错，马修，我把你保护得太好，让你连一个高阶天使都打不过。”

“他耍了下三滥的手段！我的力量不比他弱！”马修满脸通红地站起身，翅膀从肩胛骨处伸出，基尔伯特默然起身低头伫立一旁，“这毋庸置疑！”

“什么手段？我正想问你这个！基尔伯特你坐下继续记录。”阿尔弗雷德示意基尔伯特可以不必拘泥于传统礼节，“你也根本别想瞒住这事，那些上位天使们估计早就把它当成茶余饭后的谈资了。亚瑟·柯克兰从来都是放任舆论横行，每到这个时候我都会怀念地狱的制度优越性。”

“我赞同。在地狱我们可以随意罚人做苦役，或者砍掉他们的一边翅膀以示惩戒，像这种情况，大卸八块也不是不可以。但在天堂，你就只能发点牢骚，或者给道德部门写一封措辞激烈的信。”基尔伯特血红色的双眼中有一丝调侃的光闪过，“还是准备好我们和天堂谈判的筹码吧。亲王，要是没准备好要说，就自己写也行。”他把纸郑重地推给马修，“但别那么公正，至少添点油，加点醋好吗？”

马修·威廉姆斯亲王一直以来被地狱诸多报纸的娱乐版列为全地狱最幸福的恶魔，最重要的原因是他有一个堪称溺爱他的好哥哥。阿尔弗雷德殿下是地狱最高统治者，而马修光靠与生俱来的魔力就能把大部分恶魔和天使打趴下，所以马修一直以来都对学习复杂的咒术兴趣缺缺。得益于他的身份和哥哥的溺爱，就连素来对待咒术训练十分严厉的基尔伯特都睁一只眼闭一只眼。

亲王热爱人间早就不是什么秘密，无论是天堂还是地狱都已经对他时常溜往人间的爱好习以为常。如果只是游山玩水，与动物植物亲近亲近，那并不会引起任何纠纷，也不会被任何人类发现他的真实身份，那怕是遵纪守法，也能解释为是掩盖自己的身份不被人类发现。可见义勇为，惩凶扬善就是另外一回事了。在轻松阻止了一场对一位贵族年轻女性的抢劫和谋杀之后，马修成为了当地警局和媒体宣传的对象，甚至被迫接受了采访，出席了表彰会，还被年轻姑娘那热情的父母拉到家里吃了顿饭。马修最后不得不使用暗示和遗忘咒语来摆脱那位对他表达爱慕的女子。在地狱，这事引起了地狱媒体界的集体喧闹，基尔伯特甚至因审查行为过于宽松，让写有详情的小报流传开来而受到了阿尔弗雷德的责备，被罚150年不准出地狱随意走动。天堂也发来了问候，驻地狱的大使弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦甚至登门拜访，称赞他的美德。若不是安东尼奥及时拉走了自己的朋友，恐怕这会儿弗朗西斯翅膀的羽毛都还没长好。

从此马修就再也没敢明目张胆地救人，改是改不掉了，不过学聪明还是可以的。他开始在做这种事的时候隐身，更多地使用暗示而不是暴力的方法引来嫌疑人，直截了当地让他们渴望睡一觉，而不是去做什么违法的事情。虽然他还没有圣母到要拯救罪犯和瘾君子，但遇到真正走投无路的流浪汉和被殴打的卖身女，他还是会出手干涉的。他从未想到是他的善良给了那个没有节操的金发天使以可乘之机。

那天晚上他在芝加哥的街头驱使一个肇事逃逸的司机去自首，并给消防队打了匿名电话让他们来处理现场，刚挂下电话，就感到一阵轻风拂过。马修立刻嗅出里面带着一丝天使的气息。他的瞳孔瞬间从温柔的灰色蜕变成了冷入骨髓的冰蓝色，在黑暗中散发出幽然的寒光，那怕是面前的火光也被熄灭在他的眼睛里。他迅速转身，沿途熄灭了路灯，让黑暗重新回归。有光的地方有利于天使的行动，而黑暗是恶魔最有优势的角斗场。

这样的威胁还不足以让他露出恶魔的外在特征，马修打了个无声的响指，两个结印出现在他的左右手里，如果这位不知道他身份的新任天使想要抓住他，那这两个结印足以让他疼痛万分又不会真的伤害到他。只能是新任天使，马修认为没有一个长时间任职的天使不认得地狱亲王的人类伪装，没听说过地狱亲王的“异常”行径。也许他认为这场车祸是我做的，马修想到这儿，心里烦躁起来，如果真是这样，这位天使居然认为一个高阶恶魔会使这么不入流的手段去引发罪恶，那还是直接下岗的好。

但随后出现的事情却出乎他的意料，同时充分暴露了他的轻敌。

一个束缚的魔法划破黑暗和寂静呼啸而来，成千上万的银色光芒包围了他，发出如锁链抖动的声音。马修展开翅膀，魔力的威压在空气中弥漫开来，黑暗变得如浓雾般粘稠，吞没了银色的光线，马修拨开束缚的咒语，精神力凝聚而成的绳索伸向咒术发起的方向。只要捆中他，让他不自觉地陷入的幻境，自己就能脱身。马修对自己的力量很自信，无数次的对决都显示出技巧对于他这样有着强大魔力的恶魔来说是没什么用的。

绳索击中了目标。马修感到咒语在起效，一股暖流从他的手流出身体。空气又回归了平静，也许那位天使已经在幻境中收起了攻击他的意图。幻境不会持续太久，否则会伤到天使，不过也足以有时间让他离开。马修心满意足地转身准备继续自己的散步活动，他收起翅膀，把眼睛变回原样，挥手让路灯重新亮起。然而他怎么也没想到的是，灰黄的灯光亮起的一刹那，他的手腕就被人牢牢抓住了。

属于天使的神圣光芒瞬间炸开，马修感到眼前一花，随即暂时失去了视觉。他暗叫不好，抬手便飞起两道利刃直扑对方的脸。知道他的身份，有如此强烈的光环，还胆敢抓住地狱亲王的天使绝对不是什么新来的愣头青，不用点真格的是不行了。刀刃没有击中天使的脸，而对方正扭着他的手腕打算用人类的方式把他控制住。马修发出低沉的嘲笑声，和他比力量可不是什么好选择。

幽谧的蓝火从他脚下升起，燎到了那只紧握他的手，它迅速缩回。马修猛地张开那双覆满银蓝色花纹的皮质翅膀，两只有着螺旋花纹的盘角从漆黑的头发里伸出，尾巴破开空气，如鞭子一样甩动着。他重新拿回了自己的视力，这才看清对面天使的长相。

天使有着一张再纯洁不过的脸，甚至还有点孩子气，白金色的头发明亮耀眼，在光环的照耀下极为圣洁。那双浅紫色的眼睛更是没有一点肮脏的念头，纯然是一潭清澈的泉水。他还在人畜无害地微笑，丝毫不介意马修的剑都伸到了眼前。

“为什么找我麻烦？”天使微笑着躲开他的剑刃和咒语，仿佛完全没有受到马修可怕魔力的影响，他灵活敏捷，似乎在看到他真貌的那一刻就笃定主意不再还手。

“回答我！” 暗哑的声音从他的喉咙里迸出，马修已经很久没有真生气了，他的眼睛越发明亮起来，火焰出现在他的指尖。“别小看我！被烧到可永远都不会愈合。”

天使微笑不答，马修感到他的光芒在他的黑暗面前逐渐消退，便加快了自己的攻击，然而天使还在游刃有余地躲闪。“车祸一事不是我做的！你要是这么认为，就太看不起我了！天使，你叫什么名字？为什么不回击？！”

“伊万·布拉金斯基，我想你哥哥或者贝什米特应该认识我。我当然不认为是你做的，马修·威廉姆斯。”天使终于开口，声音柔和软糯，“我知道你一直以来都在做什么。至于说我为什么不回击，”他突然展开自己洁白宽大的三对翅膀，神圣的金色火焰贯穿了马修的咒语，和他的蓝火相撞，遮挡住了马修的视线。他往后跳，但天使的动作比他更快。“当然是想教你不要太冒进，以免像这样被别的天使占了便宜。”天使挑开马修手里的剑，用力扭住他的手腕硬生生卡到背后，翅膀把他的另一只手和他的翅膀牢牢地按在他的身体上不能动弹，并顺势从身后捞过他的恶魔尾巴握在了手里。马修试图在天使翅膀那一片白色的羽毛中挣扎，却惊讶地发现对方的力气比他还大。“真是相当不错的力量，马修，在我遇到的恶魔里只比阿尔弗雷德逊色，可惜几乎没有任何技巧。”

“请放开我的尾巴！先生，你先袭击的我，您还不让我走，我的行为属于正当防卫，请不要再多加一条行为不端的罪名。”马修又羞又气，试图收起尾巴，但天使紧握着不放。尾巴是恶魔的力量的象征，但也是隐私，虽然平时可以随意给人看，但不经允许的触碰是禁忌，只有爱人和伴侣能主动随意触碰。而这位流氓天使甚至饶有兴趣地打量着它。

“我们并没有伤到对方，对吗？”名为布拉金斯基的六翼天使温柔地笑着，翅膀裹得更紧了，马修小心翼翼地侧过脸躲闪着白色羽翼上的金色火花，它们正在愉快地跃动着。“你的尾巴很美，柔韧又细腻，我非常喜欢。但它缺了点什么，是不是？”

“你要干什么？！我警告你，天使先生，你不要以为我平时很和善，就觉得我会任由你摆布！小心我烧掉你的翅膀！”他威胁着，指尖泛起蓝光，但天使根本不为所动。

“你不会的。首先你刚才就故意错过了这个机会；其次我不会伤害你，我只是想接近你。你不会在没有生命威胁的情况下让一个天使陷入永恒的痛苦当中。你善良得都不像是一个恶魔了，马修。如果是基尔伯特和阿尔弗雷德，他们会毫不犹豫地抓住机会砍断我的翅膀。真可惜你收起了你的角。”

“你为了什么目的接近我？”马修知道自己现在只能等待这位天使自行放开他，但他还不想认输，“别告诉我，你破坏了我的散步就是为了和我说我作为一个恶魔很漂亮，很善良。你再不放开我的尾巴，我就要告你了。”他尽力压下尾巴上传来的触感，天使正用拇指摩挲着尾尖，这绝对是性骚扰。

“你说的对，我很高兴我们想的一样。”天使的声音有种由衷的喜悦，他变本加厉地将尾巴放到唇边，在马修的惊呼声中咬了下去。等他终于抽出手来准备对付天使时，对方已经消失了，只有残音回荡在空中，“我们还会再见的！”

自从知道是布拉金斯基给马修打上了他的印痕之后，基尔伯特就再也没抬头看阿尔弗雷德。魔王和他的弟弟在激烈的争吵过后终于达成了一个协议，由他亲自训练马修的战斗技能，条件是他不能直接飞上天堂和布拉金斯基大打出手。

弗朗西斯的到访带来了一个令人震惊的消息：天堂一片平静，天使还在按部就班地工作着，并没有人提及布拉金斯基。对此，基尔伯特有一种很不好的预感，天堂一定知道这件事，亚瑟·柯克兰压下它肯定是有目的的，难道布拉金斯基要玩真的？基尔伯特不由得担心起马修来，他作为一个恶魔太过友善，对付布拉金斯基这样欲擒故纵的老油条可是有点力不从心。更别提布拉金斯基的战斗技巧远胜于他，而马修又根本狠不下心。

这件花边新闻带来的唯一好处就是他终于可以离开地狱了。在被罚了150年禁闭之后，他的翅膀终于可以发挥它的作用，好好地活动一下了。基尔伯特舒展自己引以为傲的翅膀，上面覆盖着血红色的羽毛和闪光的银色鳞片。他抖了抖羽毛，把它理顺后就迫不及待地顺着官方通道赶往天堂。倒不是他有多喜欢那个破地方，而是飞行的感觉相当美好。

150年没见，天堂的大门却还是老样子，不逢大事绝不打开。就连大门旁的招待处，从外表上看都没有任何变化。招待处的门口依旧是排着长长的大队，队伍里既有天使，也有恶魔，甚至还有几个人类的灵魂插在其中，难以置信地看着周围的景象。这些灵魂就是即将要成为天使的人类。

在场没有天使或恶魔职位高到敢拦住基尔伯特，于是他顺利地给自己加了塞，在排第一位的恶魔的溜须拍马中踏进了接待处的大门。其实要不是只有这一个入口，他才没必要每次都迈进这个在他看来又挤又小，堆满了文件，茶叶和瓷器的房子。基尔伯特照例大步流星地走过接待处客厅前的办公桌，丝毫没有注意到今天坐在哪里的并不是他所熟悉的接待员。还是那句话，有谁敢拦住他呢？

“先生，请等一等！”

基尔伯特难以置信地回过身，一个带着无框眼镜，长着一头栗色头发，有着深紫色眼瞳的双翼天使正拿着一张纸和一杆羽毛笔准备送到他的跟前，“您好先生，您要拜访谁？或者有什么公务？有预约过吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗？”基尔伯特简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他皱着眉头看着眼前尽职尽责地摆出友好微笑的天使，想用严厉的语气好好教训一下他。“从来没有人敢管我要预约！让开！”

“抱歉，先生，您是一个恶魔，所以您没有预约的话是不让随便进的，这是新规定。”美丽的新任天使微微张开了翅膀，举起双手轻轻放在基尔伯特的胸前，阻止他继续向前走，“您只需要登记一下您的姓名和住址，我确认过后您就可以去办您的事了。真的不耽误时间。”因为基尔伯特的魔力随着他的怒气开始溢出，新来的天使有点慌张，但他还是坚决地举起那张纸，“您没必要恐吓我，我做事很快的，您不用担心。”

“登记？！真是无礼要求！你是新来的？王耀呢？”基尔伯特瞪着这位有着优雅体态，书卷气十足的美丽天使，哦，唇角下边居然还长着美人痣，头发还翘起一根来。“叫他出来！”

“这事情我一个天使就能做好，不用麻烦王耀先生的。他在煮茶。这里，写姓名和住址。”天使不解地看着他，但那双眼睛里还是冒出了纯洁而友好的光，“真的很抱歉，您不写我不能放您过去。”

“你面前要是魔王呢？你也管他要姓名和地址吗？”基尔伯特轻蔑地哼了一声，闪电般地伸出手去抓天使的单薄翅膀。然而让他感到有趣的是，即使高阶天使都很难躲过他的突然袭击，面前的这位年轻天使却让他抓了个空。

“您这样很失礼。”年轻的天使在离他四步远的地方抖着自己的羽毛，警惕地望着他的手，“我可以给您一个临时通行证，但您必须留下姓名和住址。”

基尔伯特血色的双眼眯了起来，他一瞬间想放出自己的翅膀让这位不知天高地厚的小家伙认识一下什么是真正的差距，他只有一次机会从他手下溜掉。但他现在更想让这位优雅又美丽的天使知道真相后自觉地露出恐惧的表情。“好！”他故意摊开手让天使把纸笔放在他的手上，想看看天使还敢不敢接近他，但对方的反应仿佛刚才的事情从未发生过。

“太好了！我尽快给您发通行证。”天使一脸欣喜地把纸笔塞进基尔伯特的手里，看着他用哥特字体写下自己的名字。但基尔伯特故意没写住址。“先生，您的住址。”

“去问王耀吧。他认识。”基尔伯特把纸递给天使，羽毛笔消失在他的指间。“这笔归我了。”

“好吧。”天使接过那张纸，决定不再和他为了地址纠缠，他转身坐回办公桌后面，抽出一张公文纸，迟疑了一下，还是说了出来：“但笔请您还给我好吗？它是公共财产，而且特别好用。”

“那不是有新的吗？你刚才说的效率呢？”基尔伯特抱着胳膊，恶意地催促着，“赶紧问，耽误了事情我可是要投诉的。”

明明是你耽误时间。天使微微摇头，按下桌面上的通讯仪：“王耀先生，您有时间吗？”

“怎么啦？罗德里赫？”对面传来了水壶呜呜的鸣叫声和瓷器的碰撞声，“我在找我那套喝六安茶的茶具呢。”

原来美丽的小天使叫罗德里赫。基尔伯特已经等不及从天使那双薄唇里听到他的名字了。

“有一位叫基尔伯特·贝什米特的恶魔先生来访……他……”还没等他说完，王耀那里就传来稀里哗啦的声音，仿佛他把自己珍爱的瓷器不小心掉在了地上。

“王耀先生，您没事吧！喂？您还没告诉我这位先生的地址。您瓷器碎了吗？”对面没了回音，罗德里赫只好先挂上公放的通讯仪，“不好意思，我去找他，您等一下。”

“坐下。他会来的。我们就在这里等。”基尔伯特按住了罗德里赫的肩，把他推回到办公桌后面，罗德里赫几乎没注意到他什么时候瞬移到自己后面的。“等着他告诉你，我是谁。”

“您这里写着名字呢，贝什米特先生。我知道您是谁。我只是不知道您住哪里。”罗德里赫想收起自己的翅膀，因为这位恶魔看起来相当不怀好意。但他惊讶地发现翅膀被一股奇怪的力量扯住动不了了。“您需要离我远点。先生。”

“你只能溜掉一次，天使。”基尔伯特凑近他，这个甜美的天使身上散发出一股甜香，“你刚才用掉了那个机会。你知道我曾经杀过多少像你这样的低阶天使吗？他们毫无技巧和力量可言，被我砍掉翅膀，鲜血溅在我脸上，身躯倒在我脚下。”他的手埋进翅膀柔软的羽毛里，“啊，我真怀念这种触感。青春洋溢，是不是？”

“罗德里赫！”王耀满头是汗地从办公桌侧后面的门冲进接待处，“你还好吗？哦，我的天……”他顶着基尔伯特尖锐的目光将脸色铁青的罗德里赫拉到自己身后，用自己左边的两张翅膀遮住了他，“贝什米特公爵，罗德里赫还不认识您，他刚来50年，一直工作很认真……”

“王耀先生！这位恶魔两次施行性骚扰，一次未遂，一次既遂，还为此威胁我！”罗德里赫仿佛没听见公爵二字一样，在王耀翅膀背后气呼呼地控诉着，“我要告他。我不管他杀过多少像我这样的天使，但现在不是战争年代，威胁和骚扰都是违法的！”

“什么？！”王耀的脸瞬间白了，罗德里赫入职培训的时候都在干什么？！“这………”

“没有一个天使事务所敢受理您的诉状，小天使。”基尔伯特放肆地大笑出声，“你们怎么培养的人才啊，王耀？这才150年，天堂就已经忘了我吗？”

“当然没有。毕竟您杀过我们那么多同胞。”王耀的脸也冷了下来，他还没有到接待处上班的时候，就已经见过浑身上下沐浴着天使鲜血的基尔伯特，那时他还刚成为天使，对方身上铺天盖地的血腥几乎压垮了他。基尔伯特甚至比现任魔王的年龄还要大，在上一任魔王那里已经是恶魔军队的先锋了。

“王耀，告诉你这位新同事我的地址。让他赶快把我的通行证给我。”他坐在那张留有罗德里赫气息的椅子上，翘起腿，“这不是天堂的新规定吗？”

“马上就好。贝什米特先生。”罗德里赫咬紧牙关，拒绝叫他的称号。王耀赶紧把地址写上。

“请您拿好。”罗德里赫递给基尔伯特那张通行证，“下次您可以直接过去。”

“还是耽误了我的时间。你打算怎么赔偿我？”基尔伯特没有起身的意思，他接过通行证叠好，眼睛却仍然盯着罗德里赫不放。

“既然您认为没有一个事务所敢接我的控诉，那我单方面向您挑战。”罗德里赫绕过王耀直面基尔伯特，王耀下意识地拉住他：“你知道你在说什么吗？别急着寻死！”

“你勇气可嘉啊，我的小家伙。我再给你一个机会收回这句话，我可从没这么耐心过，这次可别轻易用掉。”基尔伯特眼中血色渐浓，真有意思，难道他认为自己能伤到他一分一毫？简直是螳臂当车。

“挑战的内容我来选。您同意就接受，不同意就随您安排。您不会不敢吧？”罗德里赫从翅膀上拔下一根带着金色光辉的覆羽，这种羽毛不会更换，不会生长，成为天使的那一刻到消亡的那一天，有多少就是多少。只有真正重要的誓言才会以此作见证。王耀咽了口唾沫，完蛋了，多好的年轻人，使什么性子啊！对面是地狱公爵，忍一时风平浪静。

“当然不会。我接受了。”基尔伯特张开手，捏住了那根金色羽毛，“您可真是有趣。”他换了称呼，因为他已经接受了对方的挑战，他们暂时是平等的了。“您给了我最珍贵的一样东西，我自然也要回礼。”火光一闪，一根同等长度的血红色羽毛浮在罗德里赫的面前。他伸手接过，誓言成立。

“说吧。您要比什么？”基尔伯特旋转着手里那根金色羽毛，“您的羽毛真是娇小，从我翅膀上找出这么一根相同大小的可不容易。”

“赌博。”罗德里赫拿起一张公文纸，把它变成了一张黑桃A，“您刚才说您杀了多少像我这样的天使？”

“这我哪里数的清啊？”基尔伯特一看到那张牌，就得意地扬起了下巴，“有意义吗？反正您都是要死的了。”

“我已经死过一回了，还怕再来一回吗？您必须告诉我，否则我没办法算账。”罗德里赫把那根血红色的羽毛插到自己翅膀上，以填补金色覆羽的空缺。插上的瞬间罗德里赫哆嗦了一下，似乎对方一根羽毛的力量也能让他感到不适。基尔伯特舔了舔嘴唇，站起身来，眼睛里翻腾着欲望，“您是想在死前邀请我做您的床伴吗？”

“那要等您赢了再说。您要是赢了，我就任您处置，但如果我赢了，”罗德里赫停顿了一下，鼓足勇气看向那鲜红双眼的深处，“您要当着魔王的面向我诚恳道歉，还有我提的要求不能拒绝。”

“没问题。时间地点？”

“就在这里。时间是明天的同一时间。可否请您做个见证？”他转向王耀。

“当然可以。”王耀咬着自己的舌头，拼命忍住要放声大笑的举动。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天使露，奥，英和恶魔加，普，米之间的混乱爱情故事。  
> 文中天使恶魔扮演着政府公务人员的角色，但恶魔崇尚绝对力量。  
> 主cp：北极组  
> 副cp：普奥/米英  
> 无脑沙雕文预警，瞎写私设预警

“啊，马修。快请坐。阿格尼丝，给我们预备点红茶好吗？然后你就可以下楼看热闹了。”金发碧眼的天堂最高级公务员，也是传说中真正管理着天堂的六翼天使亚瑟·柯克兰向着负责茶水的天使摆出仪式般的微笑，“实在麻烦你。”

“谢谢，亚瑟先生。”马修坐在宽大办公室前的扶手椅上，“很抱歉我只能这个时间上来跟您进行一场私人会谈。”

“您得感谢基尔伯特，”亚瑟·柯克兰谢过阿格尼丝，年轻的天使姑娘迅速把茶盘放在墙边一张细长的酒水桌上，满脸焦急地一溜烟飞走了，“他和罗德里赫的事已经在天堂传遍了，招待处今天都没法正常工作了，那个小屋子我看快被来看热闹的天使和恶魔挤爆了。所以没有天使会注意到伪装过后的您。需要加糖或者牛奶吗？”

“谢谢您的茶，我带了枫糖浆。”马修从外套里拿出一个小玻璃瓶，“我大概知道这件事，我替那位天使感到遗憾。”他叹了口气，往茶里倒着枫糖，“没有冒犯您的意思，柯克兰先生，但您看起来并不担心那位天使。”

“您想知道为什么的话，请允许我邀请您一起前往观看。我们还有20分钟的时间。”

“我想知道，他是从什么时候开始尾随我的。您知道，这严重违反了天堂与地狱之间关于个体隐私的协定。”马修按照刚才心中已经打好的草稿询问着，“和平时期不得以疑似犯罪的罪名跟踪、监视或逮捕一位恶魔，更何况他还对我发起了严重的骚扰行为。我需要一个解释，除非您承认天堂对高阶的六翼天使缺乏必要的监管，那我就不得不走法律程序了。”

“您必须走法律程序。对他提起诉讼，我们自然就会启动内部调查，每一个流程您都会收到一份报告，关于此事的相关行政材料我已经准备好了。”亚瑟答非所问地从厚厚的文件堆里抽出一份，“天堂是实行民主制度的，亲王，我们从合理的结构性制度中得出必须的规范和监督机制，在必要的统筹和……”

“好了好了。您不用再讲这些官话了，总之您是完全不知道他的动向对吗？”马修连忙止住亚瑟的话头，接过没用的材料放在手边，“这是不是天堂的严重渎职？”

“我说过了，我们是民主制度，我无权过问每一位天使私下的活动，无论他是刚上岗一天的天使还是功勋卓著的战斗天使。我们都是平等的。我也只能按照规定启动调查程序。如果您想看他出入天堂的记录，我这里可以给您办张许可证，”亚瑟抽出一张纸签上名，“不过仅限于您遇袭那天。政府无权私自查看个体档案。”

“……好，我会让路德维希负责相关诉讼的，”马修接过那张同样没什么用处的许可证。“但我希望我能从您这里得到一些具体的、确切的答案。”

“您是指什么？”亚瑟放松地向后靠去，仿佛对话进入了一个更亲密，更放松的新阶段。他那双淡金色的翅膀闪耀着华丽的光芒，显示出主人的愉快心情，“我向您保证，天堂会公正处理这件事，一切都按流程进行，但您如果想知道一些关于他本人的故事，我倒是知道一些，可以跟您分享。”

“您刚才跟我说天堂政府无权查看个体档案。”马修挑了挑眉，“现在却说有故事要讲给我听。”

“是亲身经历，马修，我毕竟和他共事多年。这些都不会写进档案里。阿尔弗雷德对他也很熟悉，但我想他是绝对不会客观的。”亚瑟的微笑里带着无所不知的满足感，而马修就是那个一无所知，需要求助于他的当事恶魔。

“我对他并不感兴趣。我只是想知道他这次是不是认真的。如果是，柯克兰先生，我好准备下一步对策。”马修看出了亚瑟对此事的浓厚兴趣，急忙解释自己对布拉金斯基没有任何想要结为伴侣的意思。

“当情人还是很不错的，马修。”亚瑟似乎预料到了他会这样说，满不在乎地摆了摆手，“你是一个恶魔，有几个情人没什么大不了的，如今天堂都不时兴一对一的伴侣关系了，你们地狱反倒成了道德标杆。不，应该说你们什么都太传统了。伊万·布拉金斯基是认真的，马修，你要是真想拒绝，我就挑个时间告诉阿尔弗雷德这个消息，你哥哥会替你处理好的。”

“处理好？我好不容易才劝说他不要和布拉金斯基当众大打出手，您就不要再添乱了！当情人比当伴侣更糟。”马修直接拒绝了这个提议，“我可不想因为他，再搞得整个地狱都鸡飞狗跳。如果我答应了做他情人，会波及所有和天使有关系的恶魔。”

“比如说基尔伯特。”亚瑟突然哈哈大笑起来，“你听说了没有？小天使把地狱公爵的羽毛插在了自己翅膀上。”他惟妙惟肖地模仿着自己私人秘书的口吻，“赤裸裸的挑衅，当然也算得上是调情。”

“我的天呐。真是大胆，他真的知道后果会有多严重吗？他可不是布拉金斯基那一级别的天使。会被基尔伯特撕碎的！”马修仿佛看到了什么血腥场面，用一只手捂住了脸，“可怜的孩子，他作为天使只有五十年！我都忘了基尔伯特的年龄了。”

“大概两千年起？布拉金斯基也差不多。”亚瑟的脸上仍然看不到任何忧心的神情，“所以也到该栽跟头的时候了。所以你真的不打算接受布拉金斯基的好意吗？”

“您能拿到什么好处？”马修隐隐觉得其中必有猫腻，但他又说不出到底是什么。“我认为跟谁在一起这是我自己的自由。”

“这是当然。我自己无关紧要，我关心的是您，毕竟您是地狱亲王，而我只是个普通的天堂公器而已。地狱的稳定也有助于天堂的稳定。”亚瑟又开始了官腔，他端起自己面前的茶杯抿了口茶，“我有个忠告，布拉金斯基最近想约你到人间逛逛。如果你完全不想继续这段关系，请千万不要尝试答应，不要带着试胆的心理给自己增加麻烦。”

“我不会的，柯克兰先生，请放心。”马修信誓旦旦，“哪怕是动用武力也不会，这次我可不会输。”

“是啊，我理解。基尔伯特不也这么想吗？”亚瑟站起身，做了个欠身的动作。“我想我该到招待处去了。有个老朋友请我过去镇镇场子。一起去吗，马修？”

“下注吗，罗维？”王耀在众多翅膀中间穿梭着，拍了拍一个熟悉的四翼天使的肩膀，对方带着常见的不满表情哼了一声，“你可是我们这些人的风向标。”

“有什么多余的好处？”罗维诺挑起一边眉毛，“这次可要实打实的。”

“上次你欠我的情就不用还了，挣的钱换算成人类的货币之后，你有一成分红，还附带三次和安东尼奥单独见面的机会。别这个表情，你还信不过我和罗德里赫吗？”王耀的两双翅膀愉快地拍打着，脸颊因为激动泛起红晕，“你看看有多少恶魔和天使投基尔伯特赢就知道了，我们赚大了！”

“哎哎……”罗维诺用胳膊肘捅捅王耀，“你知道罗德里赫在玩命吧？白皮黑心奸商？你就不担心罗德里赫魂飞魄散？”他说着抖了抖翅膀，“他牺牲也太大了吧，居然敢把贝什米特公爵的羽毛插在自己的身上，我他妈想都不敢想。那得多疼啊。”

“我怎么不知道？一开始我觉得这孩子疯了要和基尔伯特决斗，吓得我心脏都要重跳了，基尔伯特杀他连眼睛都不会眨一下。”王耀一边在记录本上写下罗维诺的名字，一边抑扬顿挫地说着，“后来基尔伯特答应和他玩赌，我差点当场把麻袋给变出来。出多少钱？”

“全部。都压罗德里赫。给我们天使界新人之光加把劲。”罗维诺点点手指，一个数字出现在他名字后面，“你行啊，王耀，才50岁就有勇气挑衅贝什米特公爵，这么厉害的天使你居然一直藏着掖着？”

“罗德里赫多好啊，热情、认真，长得又漂亮，态度又好，可惜就是毫无战斗能力，只有这点天赋，我不藏着掖着怎么行？”王耀一副理所当然的样子，“身为前辈怎么能不照顾晚辈呢？”

“贝什米特公爵怎么还不来？”罗维诺踮起脚尖，“还有十分钟牌局就要开始了呀。”

“等安东尼奥呢？”王耀不怀好意地坏笑着，“他估计和弗朗西斯一起来吧？弗朗西斯也下注了，但押的是基尔伯特赢。真无情，那可是自己同胞。”

“那也没有自家钱包亲。”罗维诺摆出一个鬼脸，“得了，你老朋友柯克兰来了，快去拉拢吧，我去看看罗德里赫准备得怎么样了。”

“一会儿就空了还亲什么？”王耀刚刚冲罗维诺的背影露出一个堪称得意的表情，随即转身春光满面地面对亚瑟·柯克兰，还没感叹完就发现了伪装起来的马修·威廉姆斯：“亚瑟！我的老伙计……威廉姆斯亲王，大驾光临，有失远迎，还请……”

“王耀，不用这样。”马修微笑着摆了摆手，周围的天使还在照常聊天，“我只是跟着来看看什么情况。那位年轻天使还好吧？”

“罗德里赫很有信心。感谢您关心他，两位要下注吗？”

“看看，这才是我这位老朋友的本质。看来不只是我不担心我们那位年轻的朋友。”亚瑟轻描淡写地向马修介绍着，“我就不下了，毕竟要避嫌，您呢？”

“按理，我应该支持我的公爵，但我觉得这位天使的勇气让我印象深刻。我这点数字略表我的诚意，王耀。”

马修动了动手指，王耀猛地点点头：“罗德里赫不会辜负您的支持的。我也很佩服他的勇气。”

“但我觉得把基尔伯特的羽毛插在翅膀上并不是一个好主意。”马修温和地批评着，“这会对他的身体有很不好的影响。他才50岁，那根羽毛会侵蚀他的神力，影响他对咒术的发挥。”

“我会告诉他的。太感谢了。还有您，我的朋友，”王耀转向亚瑟，“您在这儿帮我们所有人缓解了紧张。更别提……哦，我的上帝！”

在场的天使除了亚瑟·柯克兰之外悉数骚动起来，现场一片哗然，有些低阶天使迅速躲在比他们更强大的天使翅膀后面。亚瑟·柯克兰的翅膀全部张开，金色的覆羽几乎布满了翅膀表面，甚至长到垂在脚边，它散发出的热和光让马修往后退了一小步，但它也安抚了天使们的紧张。

“去陪罗德里赫，看情况让他出场。”亚瑟低声嘱咐着王耀，后者在魔王走入视线所及之前就急忙穿过拥簇着的天使们，跑到后面的房间里去找罗德里赫。

“亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德只是伸出了双角就足以造成无法呼吸的压迫力，他目不斜视，似乎眼睛里除了面前的六翼天使和自己的弟弟外没有注意到任何东西。“很久不见了。”他的手套消失了，那双俊美有力的手暴露在亚瑟面前，这是一个示威动作也是一个刻意的挑逗动作。

“没多长时间。不过请收起您的角，您吓到我的同胞了。”亚瑟握住魔王伸出来的手，“今天居然也劳动您的大驾，真是稀奇。贝什米特公爵，费尔南德斯公爵。”他向着后方的两位公爵致意，“弗朗西斯，我以为你是我们这边的。”

“我当然是，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯笑容得体，“但我不得不说，这非常不明智。那位小天使呢？怎么还不出现？”

“这不太公平。”亚瑟盯着阿尔弗雷德幽蓝的眼瞳，抵御着时时刻刻向他冲过来的暗示和引诱，“我数数，你们一共四个高阶恶魔，对上我们这一位才几十岁的年轻孩子，是不是过分了些？虽然威廉姆斯殿下非常体贴。贝什米特公爵已经接受了罗德里赫的挑战，他们是平等的，你们这样做是不符合规范的。”

“马修。你不应该还保持伪装的样子。亚瑟说的对，这不合规范。”阿尔弗雷德勾起嘴角，“至于说那位挑战贝什米特的天使，他本就应该做好被我们旁观的心理准备。”

马修叹了口气，他不能当着天使们的面驳回自己哥哥的命令。他只好放出角，让自己的魔力溢出，一些四翼天使还在为了尊严坚持着站在原地，亚瑟羽毛上的光更亮了，一点点金色的火焰开始从翼尖飞起。

“柯克兰先生。”安东尼奥打破了凝重的气氛，他一直以来都负责做平衡者，“我们只是来观看比赛的。毕竟这事已经传的沸沸扬扬，我也实在好奇，想见一见这位挑战者。”

“如果他逃跑，我会毫不犹豫地杀了他，这是规矩。”基尔伯特今天特意穿了华服出场，恶魔之角趾高气扬地从银发中伸展开来。“那位不知天高地厚的小家伙呢？”

“他马上就会到。请魔王和其他地狱人士坐到后面。其他天使也落座。请贝什米特公爵上前。”接待处客厅的后面突然出现了一排排装饰华丽的椅子，亚瑟平静地转过身，忽略身后阿尔弗雷德火一样炽热的压迫感，“大家为罗德里赫让出路好吗？他们需要握手。伊丽莎白，拜托你维持秩序。”

等罗德里赫终于在王耀和罗维诺的陪同下出现时，亚瑟发现他还穿着工作时的托加白袍，只是打理了一下自己的头发，然而自信的表情下却是被疼痛折磨得发白的嘴唇，他正咬住下唇，努力不让自己过多地暴露出痛苦的表情，他的眼神还是明亮的，显示出他清醒的意识。

亚瑟接过他的手，用一只翅膀轻柔地抚摸着他的背，“翅膀很疼是不是？”

罗德里赫看向自己的翅膀，那根血红色的羽毛在上面闪着诡异的光。虽然它一直灼烧着他的神经，但他还是意志坚定。“我知道他想让我……让我保持这个状态，他故意想折磨我，这对他来说不过是个游戏。我会让他知道他错了。”

“你会赢的，罗德里赫。从我召你成为天使的那一刻我就知道。”亚瑟吻了一下他的额头祝福他，“羽毛的事情，等比赛后就会迎刃而解的。愿神赐福与你。”

“来，亚瑟，放开他，让我们看看这位勇敢的挑战者到底长什么样子。”阿尔弗雷德语带讥讽地鼓起掌来，罗德里赫从亚瑟的庇护中走出来，握紧拳头，尽力让自己不要表露出疼痛和紧张。“天使，你叫什么名字？还有你的同事呢？”

“罗德里赫，先生。”他咬紧牙关直视魔王，反正我也无路可退了。“王耀是我的同事，先生。”

“先生。”阿尔弗雷德眯起眼晴，“你不认识我的吗？”

“就我……自己来说，我不认识。我现在只知道您是魔王，但我不认识您。”罗德里赫听见天使集体吸了一口冷气，威廉姆斯亲王正在摇头警告他，这太危险了。

“他也是这么回答你的？基尔伯特？”阿尔弗雷德举起一只手，罗德里赫瞬间感觉插着血红色羽毛的地方如有尖刀插下。他轻轻喘息着，努力把视线从基尔伯特身上移开。别看他，我一会儿有的是机会看他。

“是的。”基尔伯特就站在距离罗德里赫两米远的地方，眼神里充满了猎人般的狂喜，“这位天使非常无知地告诉我，他只知道我的名字。”

马修觉得纳闷，罗德里赫入职之前都在干什么呀！这种错误应该本能地避免才对。

“还有件事。”阿尔弗雷德转头对着周围拥簇的恶魔，“你们还有谁想下注吗？安东尼奥？怎么样？不跟着你的朋友下一点吗？他可是把全部身家押在了这个小天使的身上。”魔王抬起一根手指指向罗维诺，“听说他的预测特别准。”

“我当然是要支持我的同胞。”费尔南德斯公爵立刻表态，连看都没看罗维诺，“这样才能双赢。别害怕，天使，死亡再次降临只不过是一瞬间的事。”他语气缓和亲切，但罗德里赫知道他看到的是他已死的景象。

“那么我赌这位天使会赢。不过我不赌钱，”阿尔弗雷德在众天使再也止不住的议论声和基尔伯特难以置信的瞪视中将目光投向亚瑟，“我想向我们的六翼天使朋友要一个秘密。”

“如果没有其他事，那就开始吧，请双方握手致敬。”亚瑟罕见地没有回应阿尔弗雷德，他举起右手，宣布这场事关生命的挑战开始。

基尔伯特看着那个白色的球跳到罗德里赫刚刚说出的数字上，似乎要凭着目光把它们通通化为灰烬。他的眼睛像是要冒出火焰般浓烈鲜红，但那个白色的小球还是平稳地停在那个方格里。

这怎么可能呢！这他妈的怎么可能！他看着对面轻巧地给自己的名字下面又画了一道极为标准的直线，气不打一处来。从头到尾，他都没有赢下任何一场对决。罗德里赫自打坐在桌子旁的那一刻起就完全抛下了紧张情绪，仿佛完全预料到了基尔伯特如今的惨状。基尔伯特用余光瞥见王耀满脸幸福，手头哗哗地算着入账的表情，差点把牙齿咬碎在口腔里。

他没忘记他是如何认为罗德里赫简直是螳臂当车的，他也没忘记昨晚他甚至花了十分钟想象自己该怎么在床上处置罗德里赫，而这些如今统统都变成了打脸的工具。基尔伯特对自己的赌博技术从来没有过任何怀疑，多年的浸染让他精通一切获胜的方法，而对方的年龄连他的零头都比不上，又是那里来的邪门力量让他次次都能将胜利顺利握在手里。难道真的是神的旨意？神会赐福一个天使让他去赌博？

但除此之外还有别的解释吗？罗德里赫的神力可谓是微不足道，连他一根微小的羽毛都无法承受。但他也没有感知到现场任何一个恶魔或天使在出老千。他长久地注视着摆弄着纸笔，有点百无聊赖之感的罗德里赫，希望从那双紫色双眼背后发现什么端倪。突然有种陌生的令他毛骨悚然的感觉穿过他的身体，这不对劲。

马修也愈发感觉奇怪，仿佛是冥冥之中有一种力量推动着基尔伯特走向完全不可预知的陷阱。他从安东尼奥手里拿过关于罗德里赫的档案材料，这材料是基尔伯特的弟弟路德维希刚刚整理好送来的，此时他正皱着眉头看着这场对决。安东尼奥的表情十分严峻，马修意识到他们都有同样的想法。

许多见基尔伯特输了个底儿掉的恶魔已经偷偷和魔王打过招呼，忙不迭地溜之大吉，谁也不想做失败的公爵发泄怒火的炮灰。而天使已经开始悄悄准备宴席和舞会庆祝这场胜利。亚瑟和旁边的天使伊丽莎白聊起了天堂的防务工作，弗朗西斯脸色苍白地翻着自己的钱包。

“马蒂，看完了吗？”阿尔弗雷德的声音从耳畔响起，他听起来心情非常愉快，“罗德里赫的资料。才50年，根本没什么好看的。稀松平常。”

“阿尔你怎么这么高兴？先不说柯克兰先生的秘密，你就不觉得……这里有……”马修斟酌着词句，“我觉得罗德里赫是……”

“是神不可说的计划所安排的？我刚看到那个天使就有这种感觉。他承受住了那种疼痛，这可不简单。我想基尔伯特长久缺乏痛苦的体验，性格也太高傲，因此忽视了这位天使的韧劲。”阿尔弗雷德亲昵地揉了揉自己弟弟的头发，两兄弟有着同样颜色的眼睛，连角上的纹路都一模一样。“基尔伯特不可能拒绝，否则他的威信就会在一夜之间消失殆尽。当然了，他也可以通过战争重新树立自己的权威，但我还不想让地狱被血雨腥风笼罩。”

“你还没有回答我为什么这么高兴。基尔伯特输掉这场对决，难道不会严重影响地狱的形象吗？我你是知道的，天堂没有人会在意我的表态，但你对布拉金斯基的举动反应那么大，我以为你会……”马修拿开哥哥轻轻挠着他角的手，做了个手势，“至少做点什么挽回一下。”

“我做什么都没用。这场对决谁也救不了基尔伯特。”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，低声说道：“我和布拉金斯基是私仇，你是我的弟弟，他跟踪袭击你，所以自然是旧帐新仇一起算。但这和公务是两码事。基尔伯特的牺牲加上你的事情可以为地狱带来绝佳的谈判筹码。这事我已经全权安排安东尼奥和霍兰德去做了。”

“那你想从柯克兰先生那里问出什么秘密？”马修突然想起自己和亚瑟说过同样的话，一股战栗感冲进他的身体里。“神的计划？我也是其中的一员？”

“我希望不是，马蒂，我希望不是。我本来期待你像我一样是主动的那一方，结果你不仅是被动的，对象居然还是布拉金斯基。”阿尔弗雷德眼中幽蓝的光芒熊熊燃烧，“听着，不许你再和他私下见面，那怕你要证明自己也不行。”

“您还要继续吗？”罗德里赫把记录用纸码放整齐，舒展了一下翅膀，血红色羽毛带来的烧灼感早在半小时前就消失了，现在它乖乖地贴伏在其他金色羽毛中间。如今罗德里赫可以痛痛快快地抖抖羽毛，放松一下了。他像鸟一样甩动着自己的双翼，让羽毛发出如风拂过的柔和响声。

“停下吧。我认输了。”基尔伯特的声音像刚刚吐出了块石头，掷地有声。“你赢了，天使。”他站起身，还坚持在现场围观的天使们发出欢呼声，其中属王耀的声音最大。恶魔们就溜的比较干净了，只剩下马修和路德维希坐在座位上没动。路德维希紧张得把椅子扶手掰了下来。

“谢谢您。我还以为您还要比到晚上呢。”罗德里赫微笑着点点头，翘起的头发随着他的起身晃动，他主动伸出手来打算和基尔伯特握手，“您该履行约定了。然后我们之间就一笔勾销啦。哦，不行，魔王先生已经走了。”

“刚才魔王和柯克兰的赌约你没听见吗？”基尔伯特没有理会罗德里赫伸出来的手，而是紧盯着他的脸不放，“这事可以排后，你可以先说出你的要求。你要想好，我现在的命运掌握在你的手里，这可是天赐良机，你知道天堂有多少次想置我于死地吗？”

“您干嘛老喜欢强调这个？我又不能让您死那么多次。”罗德里赫皱起眉，难道他穿这身衣服就是为了准备死的漂亮一点吗？真无聊。“我对取走您的命没有兴趣。”

“你可以拿走我的权柄，领地和职位，让我从地位最卑下的恶魔开始做起，或者做你的奴隶。我会履行诺言。”基尔伯特又开出了条件，这些都是地狱常见的惩罚和赌注，既然对方不想让他自杀，那接下来就是羞辱。“或者你还有什么见不得光的刑罚要用到我身上，如果你不知道，你可以命令我做。”

“您为什么要对自己这么狠？”罗德里赫转头望向王耀求助，对方正忙着和赢钱的天使说话，根本没工夫管后续的事，而王耀身边旁边站着的是负责培训他战斗技巧的伊丽莎白，他一直怕她怕到不得了，于是赶忙收回视线。“我又不是恶魔，我怎么可能知道那些乱七八糟的东西。”

“这个约定可是你说出来的。既然成立，你就不能反悔。”基尔伯特脸色越来越难看，这个天使只是一时冲动，根本就没有想过赢了要怎么处理。基尔伯特觉得自己看上去就像是被善良天使怜悯的小猫小狗。这样轻浮的对待他头一次遇到，真是恶心至极。

“您请坐，我想一下。”罗德里赫犯了难。找到一个既重要合理又不显得他很恶毒的条件可不简单。他咬着下嘴唇，抱着胳膊思考着，翅膀拢到身前。本来他想换回自己的羽毛，但现在既然都不疼了，也就没必要了。怎么办好呢？

基尔伯特实在是不耐烦了，又不要杀，又不要罚，那到底要干嘛？难道神派这个天使来，纯粹是为了丢他的脸？“你到底想好没有？我还有事要做，没功夫陪你耗着。”回去要冷静下来，好好查查罗德里赫的底细。这个天使完全不打算惩罚他，真是傻透了，天真得可笑。

“不好意思。您再等一等。”罗德里赫实在想不出来，他站起身准备去天使群里找朋友问问意见，却在眨眼之间被面朝下压在桌子上。基尔伯特的腿卡在他的膝盖之间，左手牢牢地反剪住他的两只手腕，右手按住了他的一边翅膀。周围的天使突然发出愤怒的喊声，但基尔伯特根本不想在意。你不说，我就逼你说。有本事就阻止我吧，我正好手痒。“只能是你自己做决定，别想跑，罗德里赫，快！说出你的要求！”他一边低声威胁，一边把头埋在天使正徒劳地扑扇着的翅膀根部，狠狠咬了下去。快让我放开你，你我就都可以解脱了。

罗德里赫疼得全身一震，翅膀疯狂痉挛起来，但他硬是没吐出一个字。翅膀根是天使翅膀最敏感的地方，恶魔的牙齿尖利，这一咬他眼泪都要下来了，基尔伯特毫无下限的举动让他十分震惊。我就不该再对他这么客气！他在痛苦中怒气冲冲地想着，想逼我就范，没那么容易。可他根本不会打架，更别提打过基尔伯特了。他只好泪眼朦胧地看向群情激愤的天使们，盼望着有谁能来把他从基尔伯特的身下救出来。突然一个疯狂的想法从他的脑海中浮现。

“做我的教师。教我战斗技巧和使用咒语，直到我运用娴熟为止。但不允许体罚和其他变相的惩罚形式，总之你得教会我，但又不能折磨我。”罗德里赫用沙哑的声音断断续续地提出了要求，刚说完，束缚就消失了。他颤抖着滑下桌子，鲜血顺着翅膀滴落下来。

“终于说出来了，我还以为你能坚持到我撕下你的羽毛和皮肉。不过味道不错，罗德里赫。”基尔伯特品味着牙齿间的鲜血味道，“挺甜的，自己没尝过吧？”

这时伊丽莎白和王耀正好赶到他面前，伊丽莎白已经抽出了自己的带着火焰光芒的长剑，王耀赶紧把他拉过来，用翅膀包裹住他，替他抹掉血迹：“罗德里赫，你随便说点什么不就行了吗？！干嘛老跟自己过不去啊！有钱干什么不行！”

“您又赚了多少啊？王耀先生。”罗德里赫喘着气，一边挣扎着站起身来，“有没有我的份？”

“有有有！给你预备了一份大的！我们走吧，这里交给伊丽莎白。”王耀扶他起来，“好多天使等着送你礼物呢。”

“等等。”基尔伯特轻蔑把伊丽莎白的剑推开，好像这位四翼的战斗天使根本不足为惧，“既然要我教你，那时间地点呢？”

“你的宅邸，基尔伯特。等我翅膀好了，我就每天轮班过后去拜访你。”罗德里赫狠狠地瞪了他一眼，不带任何尊敬地直呼对方的名字，“我要看到你遵守诺言的诚意。你还欠我一个当众道歉。”

“有胆量就来吧，天使。地狱恭候你的光临。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天使露，奥，英和恶魔加，普，米之间的混乱爱情故事。  
>  主cp：普奥 北极组  
>  副cp：米英 微量亲子分  
>  无脑沙雕文预警，瞎写私设预警

“亚瑟，我没想到你手下还有这等厉害的天使。”阿尔弗雷德大咧咧地往亚瑟专用办公室的沙发上一坐，覆盖着些许黑色羽毛的皮翼忽明忽暗地闪着金属绿色的磷光，像是吉丁虫的荧亮翅膀。他压低手指调暗了办公室的光，“别这么公事公办，这是我们两个之间的赌约，有必要上办公桌前谈吗？过来坐。”

“我看不出有什么必要。”亚瑟照直拉开椅子坐下，“你知道基尔伯特需要履行的约定里必须有你在场吧？”他拉过装着文件的盒子，再次调亮灯光，“你这样我没办法看文件。”

“你还欠我一个秘密，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德动了动手指，刚被打开的文件盒又合上了。“基尔伯特以后有的是机会遵守诺言，我看他一点也不担心自己。你看他还在给自己铺设陷阱。”

“停止你通过你兄弟执行的监听行为，”亚瑟不再坚持打开盒子，而是缓步走到阿尔弗雷德的跟前，打了个响指，阻断了魔王的监视，“我知道你们可以在相互同意的情况下做到视听互通，但是这是违法的。你想让我也走一次法律程序？”

“可你抓不到任何证据。没有天使或恶魔能发现我们之间的证据。我们隐藏得很好。只可惜这种能力一到人间就会失效。所以我没办法时时刻刻注意马蒂的安危。”阿尔弗雷德意有所指地用自己尾巴尖缠住了亚瑟的手腕，“秘密。”

“是吗？魔王不主持属下诺言的施行，却跑到我的办公室来秘谈，这也是个好的隐藏方式吗？先说好，我可没有答应你。”亚瑟摇了摇头，但也没有急着挣脱阿尔弗雷德，“如果你想知道这一切到底是不是神的计划，那我也没办法给你确切的答案。不可说的计划本身就是模糊不清的……”

“存在与否全靠我们自己理解。”阿尔弗雷德接着他的话说了下去，“我想知道的事情与此相关，但又不绝对。我说了，过来坐。”他用翅膀把亚瑟轻轻推到沙发上坐下，从上到下饱览亚瑟的身形和容貌，“我想知道这是否关乎你自己的意志。”

“我想我现在还是独立的。换句话说，我选择与你缔结联系，与神和其余一切事物都无关。”亚瑟沉思半晌，最后缓慢而严谨地回答着：“此外的一切我都尽量公事公办。我想你也一样，阿尔弗雷德。”

“这是不能再完美的答案了。”阿尔弗雷德翼尖燃起欢快的青色火焰，那双恶魔之角的纹路正翻涌着幽然的荧光，意味着它的主人正因为爱人的坦白而心潮澎湃，“缔结联系，诚挚的说法……我喜欢你比我还坦率。那我们是不是也可以学学那位年轻天使的做法了？”他抚摸着亚瑟的后背，想要让翅膀展露出来。

“坦率？是谁已经喜形于色了？恐怕不是我吧？”亚瑟轻笑一声，伸手穿过阿尔弗雷德午夜般漆黑的头发，抚摸着那只角，“是啊，既是敌人又是情人，让天使和恶魔们浮想联翩。不过说到罗德里赫，我倒是想问问，你刚才对他做了什么？”一种平滑而细小的声音响起，随即六翼天使的翅膀像是爆炸的焰火，从黑夜中绽放开来，霎那间房间里金光璀璨，这光在阿尔弗雷德的眼底留下了热与力。“在这个地方……” 光芒的创造者指了指翅膀被层层叠叠的金色覆羽遮盖的地方，“疼痛会令天使失去矜持和冷静。他已经承受住了基尔伯特羽毛带来的侵蚀性力量。虽然痛苦，但神志清醒。你不必再考验他。”

“我没有考验他。”阿尔弗雷德看着那些覆羽如金色的河流在他手心里流淌下来，他拨开它们，啄吻着翅膀根部蕴满神力的羽管，感受着滚烫的温度从嘴唇传到全身，“基尔伯特过于低估自己的对手，总不能算是我的错。不过罗德里赫居然既不认识我，也不认识基尔伯特，这就是你们的错了。”

“这样很痒，阿尔。你的手和嘴唇很冷。”亚瑟有一搭没一搭地躲闪着对方的抚摸和亲吻，“你知道瓦修·茨温利么？”

“突然提他干什么？”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉，手指仍旧抚弄着羽毛，直到一丝白金色火焰窜起，警告般地环绕着他的手指，“我听说他从战斗岗位退休转职不干了。”

“罗德里赫是他最头疼的学生，逢课必睡。瓦修训过他很多次，但他似乎一直处在疲劳状态。瓦修教新天使有关天堂地狱之间战争的历史时，他就连站在一旁都止不住昏昏欲睡。瓦修来找我，问我这孩子是不是上天堂的时候灵魂受到了损伤，所以总是需要睡眠以补充能量。我派费里西安诺检查了一番，却没发现任何问题，费里最后得出结论，认为罗德里赫有可能只是体质虚弱。无奈之下，瓦修不再管他，但一直没有放弃寻找答案。与此同时，我开始怀疑这样天生的反常并不是巧合。之后伊丽莎白的战斗技巧培训让我更加清醒地认识到罗德里赫的特殊。”

“如果说只是学不会，那还能够理解，但他的身体对魔力很敏感，对咒术却出奇的钝感，不管是使用还是承受。唯一可称得上是优势的，就是动作还算灵敏。”亚瑟停顿了一下，阿尔弗雷德静静地聆听着，“我拜托王耀照顾他，招待处是个信息收集的好途径，我想这样总能让他逐渐了解地狱的恶魔群体。罗德里赫文书工作做的非常好，效率奇高，王耀很快就喜欢上了这个后辈，也很快知道了罗德里赫能在赌桌上心想事成。但他本身就很擅长，还没必要动用罗德里赫帮他。”

“所以罗德里赫的天赋被你们在不经意间保密，而基尔伯特被我罚150年不许出地狱……”阿尔弗雷德忽然笑了，双臂穿过两对翅膀的间隙，凑过去从背后把亚瑟搂进怀里，尾巴兴奋地摇晃着，“真巧啊。”

“阿尔，你该走了，一会儿布拉金斯基要来拜访，我可不想让办公室化为灰烬。这可都是天堂财产。”亚瑟覆上阿尔弗雷德的手，恶魔黑桃心般的尾尖正在他翅膀根部轻轻梳理着，这种感觉非常舒适，他轻轻呼出一口气，“你要的秘密也已经告诉你了。”

“你告诉布拉金斯基，再敢动什么歪心思，我一定把他翅膀拧下来送给基尔伯特装饰客厅。你们连他的自由都不加限制，天堂的制度真是烦人。如果布拉金斯基是地狱的恶魔，敢这样对待马修，他早被砍头了。也没有一个恶魔敢让我再听到这件事一个字。”阿尔弗雷德一改之前的温柔语气，寒气从那双翅膀里散发出来。“在马修还无法正面对抗布拉金斯基之前，我是不会允许他们在一起的，否则马蒂会时刻处在危险当中。布拉金斯基身为一个天使，在没确认关系之前居然连自己的欲望都压制不住，我怎么能放心？我知道你想打压那些行政部的老守旧，但马蒂的幸福是绝对不能牺牲的。”

“即使他有能力打过布拉金斯基，马修也不是你，关键时刻可以心狠手辣。”亚瑟说着便想起身，但阿尔弗雷德的尾巴缠紧了他的腰，把他固定在他身边。“哪怕是我，你也能下得了手。”

“是啊。”阿尔弗雷德直接承认了，尾巴却越缠越紧，仿佛不这样，亚瑟马上就会远离他。他开始磨蹭亚瑟的脖子，把自己的角送到对方的唇边。“这是每一代魔王的必要素养。但有必要吗？我可是唯一一个还没有发动战争的魔王，而且，你经历过三次战争仍然混得风生水起。”

“怎么能叫混。我可是选举上来的。不信去问弗朗西斯。那家伙记得比我清楚多了。”亚瑟轻轻吻了吻阿尔弗雷德的角，对方的手开始不安分地寻找袍子的别针扣。

“阿尔，现在不行。我们在办公室。”

“天堂居然不能在办公室做爱。地狱根本没恶魔在乎。”阿尔弗雷德语气里满是抱怨的腔调，“可我想补偿你，我刚才对你说了很不客气的话。”

“谁补偿谁？明明是你忍不住。但我要纠正你，天堂并不随意限制天使的人身自由。只要地狱魔王和一个天使做爱不怕被发现，或者……不超过合理性爱的范围。但现在不行。”亚瑟抚上阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，直视那双深不见底的眼睛，“我是认真的。”

“我是魔王，又不是变态，没有那些诡异的嗜好。”阿尔弗雷德执起亚瑟的手，吻了一下，起身收回恶魔的体征。“我当然不怕被发现，但我不想让他们看到你的表情，它属于我。”他的黑发突然如褪色般变成阳光灿然的金色，双眼的冰冷消失了，取而代之的是温暖珊瑚海的湛蓝，“我在人间等你，马蒂。”他瞳孔缩了一下，像是对着遥远的兄弟说话，“我们需要谈谈。再会，亚瑟。”

马修正沿着贝加尔湖的卵石岸向着太阳降落的方向走去。在这西伯利亚的夜晚，即使是白天炎热的7月中旬，湖边吹来的凉风还是会让周围的游客裹紧自己的外套，三三两两地离开这清澈透明的湖水风景。远方的湖水反射着金色的夕阳，灰蓝和金黄混合在一起，穿透波纹洒在湖底的大块鹅卵石上。马修回头遥望背后的山坡和修建了公路的小峡谷两旁的针叶落叶混合林，轻柔的绿色正在逐渐暗淡下去，等待着新一轮的当空日光。

马修期待着贝加尔湖夜晚的星空，在这地广人稀的地方，一旦夜幕降临，他黑色的羽翼就可以溶解在这片广袤又清凉的湖水上空，享受飞行的舒畅和快乐。

他选了一块平滑的湖边岩坐下，远远看着几个不惧寒冷的大人孩子在贝加尔湖湖水的冰凉中钻上钻下，还有一些有着深蓝色船底，乳白色船帮的小游艇，船主正收拾着绳索，调整着设备，准备明天接待新来的旅客前往湖中小岛。伪装的人类躯壳无法适应逐渐昏暗的天空，那双灰色的眼睛很快就看不清远方的风景了，马修眨了眨眼，恶魔的眼瞳浮现出来，一切又都清晰起来。他布下避免人类走近的封印，准备躺在岩石上等待安逸的夜晚。

“我们居然能在这里碰上，真是太好了。”一个马修绝对不会遗忘的声音从他上方传来。马修腾地跃起，回身警觉地看着伊万·布拉金斯基。刚从高处跳下的六翼战斗天使看上去还是那样的人畜无害，他的头发和眼睛还是天使的样子，戴着一条米色的羊绒长围巾，但穿着浅棕色的帽衫和深蓝色牛仔裤。俨然像个刚上大学的学生。“马修，你眼睛真美。我每次见到你都想这么说。”

“多谢夸奖。但您没见过我几次，除非您一直在跟踪我。我们碰上恐怕不是巧合吧？”马修冷冷地回应着，一边用恶魔的超视野感知着周围的人类，他们还在说笑聊天。“天堂没有限制您的人身自由，对此我很惊讶。文件明明已经递交了。”

伊万的笑容十分温柔，“我什么都不会做的，今晚请别对我这么戒备好吗？我知道你已经走了法律程序。委员会警告我了，但调查还没有出结果，所以我暂时还能来见你，还有机会挽回我的错误。”

“阿尔弗雷德警告我不能和您再见面。”还有亚瑟。但马修绝对不会出卖好心提醒他的天使。贝加尔湖的星空今晚是看不到了，他苦涩地想着。“请不要再来找我了，布拉金斯基先生。我很喜欢人间的风景，如果您为我考虑，就别来剥夺我的爱好，好吗？”

“难道我们的爱好一致也不能共存吗？”伊万伸出手，手心里有一个若隐若现的光球，“如果你不愿意再见我，至少请收下我的赔礼吧。”

“哪怕我们爱好一致。”马修顿了一下，还是开口拒绝了。虽然很难找到同样爱好人间的恶魔，但一个有着前科的天使还是算了吧。他看了看那个光球，如月光般柔和的光彩下有点点看不清的东西在盘旋。伊万让光球浮起，以便让马修更好地辨认。

“这是礼物吗？”马修皱起眉，拉开了与伊万的距离，“您回去吧，只要不再打扰我，我就已经原谅您了。”

“收下吧，绝对不是陷阱。”伊万脸上浮现出渴求的表情，那双紫色的眼睛里即激动又痛苦，仿佛他在真心忏悔自己的所作所为，“我已经意识到了那天所做的事给你造成了困扰，所以我为你准备了这个礼物，你一定会喜欢的。”

“好。”马修心里一阵异样闪过，他实在是不想再看到伊万脸上出现这种表情，不过是个礼物，反正拿完了就能走。“给我吧。”

“太好了。来。”伊万小心翼翼地举起手，仿佛捧着什么极为珍贵的东西。“小心，这个外壳有点易碎。”他让光球浮到马修的手上，马修顿时感到一阵柔和的冰凉传到他的皮肤上，像是山涧溪水流过指间。他感到一丝丝神力的影响，但微小到仿佛只有空气在微妙颤动。

马修合拢手指，打算像伊万一样把礼物收回到魔力构筑的储物空间里，但他刚刚触碰到那个光球，它就迅速膨胀起来，把整个空间吞没。他眼前瞬间笼罩了一片雾蒙蒙的白光，光中有着鸟鸣蜂吟。还没等马修变出翅膀以应付可能的危险，他的眼前就豁然开朗。

这是一个全然模仿现实的月光微缩世界。马修目光所及之处，湖泊如镜平滑，山川布满新春的鹅黄青绿，甚至是云彩都十分真实。这里甚至有微风拂面，花草摇弋。飞鸟，昆虫和走兽在这个世界里飞行奔跑着。

马修回头，此时伊万的身后伸出了一对翅膀，它们正与照耀着这个世界的光芒共鸣着。马修突然发现那双翅膀上面少了两根原本长在飞羽上方的金色覆羽。

“这太惊人了。布拉金斯基先生。您的羽毛……您是用它做的吗？”为了我的原谅竟牺牲如此巨大？“您没必要这样做。只要您放弃强迫性的追求方法，我自然会原谅您。”

“叫我万尼亚吧。谢谢你的原谅，刚才我就该这么说。我知道你很善良，我一直都知道。没关系，我活了两千多年，耗费这点神力没问题的。你喜欢，我的力量就没有白费。”伊万轻轻压下马修向着微缩的月亮伸出的手，“很抱歉，马修，这个不能碰，我的能力终究是有限的。”

“啊，对不起。”马修下意识地道歉，“您说对了，我喜欢您的礼物。”他俯下身，看着一队天鹅从山峰上越过，喃喃自语：“您一定很爱现实世界，才能做到如此精细。”

“不，因为你爱这个世界，马修。这才是我造它的原因。有时我觉得你比我更像一个天使。”伊万轻声叙说着过去的历史，“我在你出生之前，就是整个天堂最受天使尊敬的军事先锋。我亲身参与了三次天堂与地狱的全面战争，帮忙制造血腥的战场。瓦修和基尔伯特也一样。你还没有参加过战争，对吗？最好不要。”伊万凝视着那些他构建出的欢快生命，马修恍惚间从他的眼中看到了火焰和血迹，“都是些陈年旧事了。瓦修厌倦了长期游走在天堂的外围，也厌倦了上战场，选择去做教师，训练新生天使。我虽然还未放弃岗位，但也越来越懒惰，不再想管人间的事，也不再在乎天堂的事务。我肩负的责任是别人给予我的责任。亚瑟有没有跟你讲过我的事？没有？”

“没有提过。”马修小心地隐瞒了亚瑟和他的一部分对话，“我们只是聊了聊公诉程序。”

“是吗？那我要感谢他。”伊万突然欣慰地笑了，“我那天吓到你了，是吧？其实我撒了个小谎。没有几个天使能战胜你。你和你兄弟都是天赋异禀。”阿尔弗雷德。马修突然想起哥哥的警告：不要过分相信布拉金斯基。

“我不怀疑您会是其中的一员。”马修这时故意举起一只手指摇了摇，微微眯起眼睛，“我确实缺乏训练。但您知道您真正失礼的地方在哪里吗？恶魔的尾巴是隐私的地方，您难道不知道吗？”

“能不能容我慢慢解释？”伊万收回自己的翅膀，白光从他们身上剥落，光球回归了原状，隐没在马修的掌心。黑夜已经降临，贝加尔湖的冷风从水面上扩散。周围的人类已经回到了他们自己的家，马修感到一阵静谧包围了他们。

“可以。但您不能编造故事欺骗我。”马修点了点头，忽略了伊万眼中因马修的不信任而倍感失落的神情，“我们边走边说吧。”

“就在这里吧。不会耽误你太长时间。我们不能辜负这晴朗夏日的星空。”伊万抬起头，“你今晚从圣彼得堡来到这里就是为了欣赏这片景色，我不会让你空手而归。以后还要仰赖你为我重新燃起对世界的爱和热情。”他转向马修，“我必须要对我做出的事负责，但我真心实意地告诉你，那天晚上有一种极强的欲望占据了我的身心。”

“什么？您认为有种外力在影响您吗？”马修立刻想到了无法言说的计划，这计划令马修很是反感，他不喜欢外力来干涉他的意志。“真的吗？”

“不，不是外力。是我心灵内部的驱动，化作了行动上的证明。我承认，我已经观察了你很久。大概有200多年了。我的目光很快就没办法从你身上移开，从你救了那个女孩开始。还记得吗？她想嫁给你。”

“哦，记得。她很深情。我只好用遗忘的咒语让她忘记我。”马修尴尬地转过脸，“阿尔私下里笑了我好久。不过在公共场合他还是大发雷霆，基尔伯特因此而被罚150年不许出地狱。”真相如闪电穿过他的意识。难道是我导致了这一切吗？马修想到基尔伯特的赌局，难道那个计划从我开始？

“我看到了她向你表白爱意。也就是从那一刻起，我发现我不想让任何天使和恶魔成为你的伴侣和爱人，更别提是稍瞬即逝的普通人类。我发现我极度渴望获得这个位置，这成为了我这150年来最大的心愿。”伊万低下头深呼吸，双手紧握。“我确定我爱上了你，却发现这份爱被嫉妒所掌控。我向神忏悔，神没有给我回应。没有天使发现我的心思，也没有天使会怀疑我哪怕一丝一毫。我爱上了一个恶魔，一个有史以来我见过的最善良的恶魔。我本不应该出现在你面前，因为你对我一无所知。”

“您不出现在我面前，我自然对您一无所知。您继续吧。”马修柔声替伊万解释着，他被伊万突如其来的告白惊了一下，但是出于对伊万表白心迹的尊重，他并没有做出更大的反应。

“我知道这件事引起的轩然大波，我去找亚瑟柯克兰，但我这位曾经的老战友处理事情的方式让我感到既复杂又不纯粹。他总是有别的目的，我想他现在也还是如此。你成为了天堂的舆论中心。但我最高兴的是，你的行为得到了承认。”伊万感受到了马修的鼓励，放缓了语气，手指也松开了。马修没有表示恶意，也没有掉头离开。

“在此之后，你开始靠着更聪明的方式执行你的善良本性。我非常欣赏你的变化，因为有时，很多正义的初衷不能被非正义的行为玷污。但我却被非正义玷污了。那段时期，我甚至忍不住不去想你。但我看到的你，被包裹在那副人类躯壳之下，我从未看到你恶魔的真实相貌。所以那晚，我终于忍不住故意泄漏出属于我的气息，你一下子就捕捉到了。我本想看到你眼睛原本的颜色后就心满意足地离开，结果它的美让我低估了内心那无法抗拒的力量。欲望从我身体里升起，我渴望看到更多，渴望触碰你。”

“所以您对我做了形同骚扰的事情。”马修叹了口气，伊万的金发正随着夜风飘拂着，逐渐升起的月光让他的眼睛更加纯净。这就是天使最真实的相貌。“我可以理解您，先生。我不能确信我遇到这样的情况会处理得更好。但不管怎么说，请您以后不要这样做了。”

“你给了我机会说出这件事的始末，就已经纠正了我的错误。”伊万郑重其事地说，“以后我一定会事先征得你的同意。那时，你的一切于我都是那么美，那么纯洁。你攻击我，却放过了能把我一击致命的机会，你威胁我，却没有真的想要伤害我，你有这个能力，却能在冲动中坚守自己的原则。”

“那您是在拿生命赌您的认识，也就是我的内在品质是否真实。我是个恶魔，”马修满脸不赞同，“您这样做相当不谨慎。”

“但我不会输。对不起，我太了解你了，虽然我应该为此道歉。”两人开始在湖边的道路上行走，两侧是高高的白桦和杉木林。“尾巴的事，我很抱歉。但再见时说的话，却是我这么长时间以来最想说的真心话。”

“您既然不会再这样做了，我们就可以一笔勾销了。我再相信您一次。”马修把哥哥的话语抛到了脑后。他伸出手，“来握手言和吗？”

“我不会辜负你的信任。尾巴还有标记吗？”伊万握住马修的手，闭上眼睛，马修感到有一种力量的运动痕迹在他的身体里浮现。

“您的标记已经消失了。您还好吗？”

“那就好。没关系，无需担心。”当伊万再次睁开双眼的时候，他已经在眼底洗净所有污秽，仿佛马修就是他的牧师，聆听他的告解。马修不得不承认，面前的天使如今显得无比圣洁。一种会被阿尔弗雷德斥为愚蠢的冲动从马修的嘴边迸出。

“您既然对我表白心意，我又表示再相信您一次，那我们应该坦诚相见。这里如此平静，”马修伸出双臂，试图要拥抱那母亲一般的黑暗和宁静，“只有夜空的繁星点点和湖水破碎的波浪。我爱这样的景色，您陪我一起欣赏吧。”他的翅膀无声地延展，蓝色的火焰布满了整双翅膀的纹路，在静谧的夜里是如此和谐。伊万的眼睛把这一切都尽收眼底。

“马修，你真的一直在考验我。”他笑了，但是眼底没有任何欲望的阴霾。神圣的三对羽翼伴随着金色的华光，卷起空气，舒展开来。“当然乐意奉陪。”

“王耀先生，我先走了啊。”罗德里赫大声通知着正在外面坐着品茶的王耀。翅膀的伤口已经痊愈，今天是去见基尔伯特的第一天。他理了理头发，那根不听话的头毛却还是一如既往地翘了起来。

罗德里赫低头看了看自己的托加白袍，那天他就是穿着这身衣服赢下了赌约。虽然被基尔伯特咬伤了翅膀，因而弄脏了这件工作服，但他今天还是不打算穿件好点的衣服去赴约了，万一再出什么岔子，他可舍不得新衣服被弄脏。“再有事情就拜托您了。”

“现在就去啊。这才3点半啊。”王耀正端着一杯茶小口啜饮，听到他说要走，马上飞进休息室拉住他，“干嘛这么着急？”

“工作都做完了。况且，罗维诺不是跟您说过想去地狱见个朋友吗，他约我一起去，说可以帮我指指路。”罗德里赫翻看着记录卡片，“我看看基尔伯特住在哪里。”

“你问个恶魔，他自然给你指路。你忘了你已经天堂地狱两界驰名了？不过你怎么还穿这件衣服啊？故意气基尔伯特吗？这血迹都洗不掉了。”王耀指着他袍子背后淡淡的一点血迹，“正好，我还有几件新礼服，你拿去穿。”他说着，把茶放到茶几上，转身就要飞回家去拿衣服。

“真的不用，肯定会脏会坏的。”罗德里赫忙过去拉他，“谢谢您。”

“也行。这次去，别再较劲了，记住你在他地盘上，而不是在这间小屋子里。听前辈一句话吧。”王耀语重心长地劝导他，“再说咱们钱都赚够了。等周末，我带你去人间玩。所以之前不许出事，好吗？”

“没问题。我肯定什么多余的都不再说了。”罗德里赫拍了拍王耀的肩膀表示记住了，“您就好好计划出行吧，在这方面我和罗维诺都没有您懂得多。”

“总之注意安全。如果情况不对，就放基尔伯特以自由吧，但记住别让他伤害你。”王耀又叮嘱了一遍，才陪着他走到门口。罗维诺正站在台阶处看着人类的医学杂志，听到说话声和脚步声，他迈开腿迎了上来。

“我这回同意王耀，你对基尔伯特的认识实在是太少了。小心点总没错。”罗维诺的目光投向了罗德里赫插着基尔伯特羽毛的那一只翅膀，“我能看看吗？还疼吗？”

“不疼了。”罗德里赫舒展自己的左翼，把那根鲜明的红色羽毛展示给罗维诺看。“它很安分，一直以来都没有动静，我就任凭它长在哪儿了。”他摸了摸那根羽毛，“除了颜色不一样，我感觉和自己别的羽毛并没什么差别。”

“没区别？不可能吧？这也太神奇了。”罗维诺一脸惊讶，他带着混合了期待和恐惧的神情伸出手来，“我能碰碰吗？这可是贝什米特公爵的羽毛……”

“当然可以。”罗德里赫又往前凑了一点，“都是羽毛，我觉得触感应该差不多……”

一声平稳且冷静的熟悉声音响起，随后一道银线凭空出现，拉住了罗维诺的手，“别碰。”

罗德里赫猛地转过头。“茨温利……老师！”他结巴起来，手都不知道该往哪儿放了，“您……我……您怎么来了？！”

“我想和你谈谈。别担心会迟到。”瓦修·茨温利摘下眼镜，别在领口。他穿着一身人类的休闲西装，但下半身被两对厚实宽阔的翅膀所遮盖。他浅绿色的眼睛严肃地望着面前的几个年轻天使，“罗维，你刚才说了什么，还记得吗？”

“小心点……”罗维诺马上意识到自己所犯的错误，但他还想再为自己辩解，“但罗德里赫说感觉上没什么差别......”

“所以这就是你低估基尔伯特·贝什米特力量的理由吗？”瓦修像是聊家常一样缓缓道出批评的话语，他的平静反而让罗维诺不敢再反驳。

“罗德里赫，把翅膀伸过来好吗？”瓦修转向自己曾经最为头疼的学生，“我给你们示范一下这根羽毛到底有多么危险。”他的指尖泛起火花，翠色的火焰游走在空气中。罗德里赫举起翅膀，将自己为数不多的金色覆羽根根立起，基尔伯特的羽毛同样乖乖地听从了他的命令，在天堂的微风中微微颤动着，看起来柔软又温顺。瓦修打量了一秒之后 ，用带着自身火焰标识的手指点向它。手指刚一接触到羽毛的边缘，羽毛上每一根细小的毛丝就像钢针一样绷直，随后炽热的橙红色火焰迅速卷起，像绳索一样冲向瓦修的手指。这一切都发生得如此之快，罗德里赫还没有反应过来，瓦修已经松开手掌，一撮羽毛的灰烬从他的手中散落。王耀一把拉过罗维诺，以防止他的头发被蔓延的地狱之火撩到。

“怎么会这样！快住手！”罗德里赫像被烫到了一样甩着自己的翅膀。话音刚落，基尔伯特的羽毛就迅速落下，躲在他其他的金色羽毛之间，只露出了一点点鲜红的毛尖若隐若现，仿佛刚才做出极具攻击性举动的不是它。

“看到了吗？”瓦修拍了拍手，把灰烬除去，“如果你碰它，罗维，你的手就会被扎穿。而且这每一根毛丝都是有毒性的。你太小看基尔伯特了，他经历过地狱最底层熔火的洗礼，对他来说，哪怕是一根羽毛都可以成为武器。”

“那罗德里赫会有危险吗？它还长在他的身上。”王耀一脸忧虑地看着惊魂未定的罗德里赫，“我原来不知道它还有毒。”

“我没有检查出什么问题。”罗维诺拍了拍胸口，骂了句脏话。“抱歉，但这真他妈的吓人。”

“这已经是不幸中的万幸。所以你知道你都干了些什么吗？”瓦修的语气逐渐加重了，罗德里赫低下了头。“哪怕你认真上过我的任何一节历史课，就能明白你和基尔伯特之间发生的所有事情连最妄自尊大的天使和恶魔都不敢轻易尝试。你知道我有多担心吗？我不关心什么计划，也不关心你们之间愚蠢的赌约 ，我只关心你能不能全身而退。”他叹了口气，伸出手摸了摸罗德里赫低下去的头顶，“我没能尽到做一个老师的责任，甚至没有能阻止我的学生做出这后患无穷的选择。如果你真心想学任何战斗技巧，我可以把我知道的都教给你。哪怕我已经不想再战斗，但这些都刻在我的骨髓里，你不用担心我忘记。放弃和基尔伯特的约定吧，孩子，主动权本就在你的手上。我会陪你去地狱取消它，基尔伯特如果有任何企图，我都会拦住他。他没能力杀我，放心。”

“这是个好机会啊！”王耀拽了拽罗德里赫，眼睛闪闪发亮。“我们名利双收，还不用继续冒着生命危险和基尔伯特打交道。”

“我知道您说的对，可我不想做个胆小鬼。抱歉，王耀先生。”罗德里赫抬起头来，望着期盼他答应的老师，“何况我不能给您造成困扰，这是我做的事，我应该负责。”

“我再给你时间考虑一下。”见罗德里赫出口反对，瓦修放缓了语气，“我知道你很看重这个诺言，因为你不想认输。”他张开盖住他身体的翅膀，“但今天你需要面对地狱所有的高阶恶魔，这很危险。我会做你的护卫，带你去见基尔伯特。路途还很远，你好好考虑一下吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

  
地狱与天堂的连接口弥漫着浓郁的灰色雾气，对于初来乍到的天使来说，这里可谓是伸手不见五指。低阶的恶魔拿着凭证从雾气中钻进钻出，仿佛凭空出现的一般。瓦修轻缓的降落驱散了周围的阴霾，隐藏在雾气中的恶魔四散奔逃，以躲避六翼天使神圣光芒的伤害。他皱起了眉，这种臭烘烘的气味和黏腻的触感总是会让他反胃。瓦修抬起头看向面前生铁铸成的粗糙大门，上面的锁链都已经生锈，和大门化为一体，可见有几百年没有开过了。

周围一片死寂，但瓦修知道很快便会有高阶恶魔前来处理他贸然的来访。虽然他已经有小四百年没有来过地狱，但上一次战争中与基尔伯特单打独斗还能成功将对方击退，守住伊甸园边界的伟大事迹，地狱中没有恶魔不曾听说。  
  
与其站在这里，不如去地狱的招待处坐坐，虽然那里乱的像破仓库，但至少味道不会这么重。他动了动那对包裹着罗德里赫的翅膀，罗德里赫在这温暖的“窝巢”里睡的正香，头枕在他的羽毛上，丝毫没发觉他们已经到了目的地。罗德里赫还是那样天真和无忧无虑，瓦修又叹了口气，我怎么就教不会他提高警惕呢？  
  
在招待处破旧的木门前，他发现了一个熟悉的恶魔的身影正意想不到地靠着门廊的柱子，兴致勃勃地翻看着人类的美食杂志，手里拿着一根铅笔在上面写写划划。“安东尼奥？”瓦修走上前去，“你在这儿干什么？”高阶恶魔从不走这个通道，他们直接张开翅膀就能轻易地从地狱飞抵天堂。  
  
“茨温利。”安东尼奥简单地打了个招呼，手上还捏着那本杂志，但眼睛却在杂志上方闪烁着危险的光，“这问题应该我问你，你来这里干什么？”他瞥了一眼瓦修紧紧环抱着的翅膀，“可先说好，不交钱就想偷渡是不可能的。除非你想直接打进地狱。”  
  
“少把我和基尔伯特混为一谈。”瓦修冷笑一声，“他要不是直接闯天堂的招待处，也就不会在全天堂的天使面前丢脸了。”  
  
“这话我建议你当面去和他讲。他还得感谢你给他报仇的机会。”安东尼奥转了转眼珠，继续把注意力放在抄写人类的菜谱上，“我很好奇，茨温利，罗德里赫是你们天堂新发明的什么秘密武器，值得一个又一个的六翼天使为他保驾护航？接下来轮到谁？”  
  
“关于罗德里赫的事，你可以去问罗维诺，安东尼奥。或者你也该教教他，不要看轻你们这些危险的恶魔。要不是我拦着，他今天差一点就被基尔伯特的羽毛扎穿手掌，你比我更清楚基尔伯特羽毛中的毒性。”瓦修暗地里用一根羽毛拂过罗德里赫的脸颊将他唤醒，满意地看着安东尼奥迅速收起自己的敌意，急匆匆地展开翅膀向天堂的方向飞去。  
  
“看来罗维诺的处境并不危险。”瓦修目送着安东尼奥的背影消失在地狱的天际，感叹自己终于可以放下对罗维诺的担心。他缓缓松开罗德里赫，年轻的天使摇了摇头驱除睡意，周围的昏暗和气味让他迅速清醒过来。  
  
“醒了？我们在地狱的入口处，考虑好了吗？”瓦修用翅膀驱散重新聚拢起来的雾气，而罗德里赫正好奇地走过去观察面前这破旧的房子，“放弃基尔伯特吧。他不是你能对付的，不要妄想能用言语操控他。把他留给那些至少能和他一战的天使吧。他那根羽毛我可以帮你拔掉。”  
  
“您的意思是他会违约吗？”罗德里赫转过头望着台阶下的老师，不自觉地摸向那根鲜红的羽毛，它绕上他的手指，蹭着他的手掌，明显是拒绝离开他的身体。  
  
“别舍不得它。你的羽毛我会帮你要回，即使被侵蚀，我也可以请费里西安诺帮忙把它恢复原状。”瓦修一脸厌恶地望着那根羽毛，同时摆动着自己的翅膀为他提供温暖，“基尔伯特现在只是把你当成一个消遣，他不会在乎你的话语，更不会在乎你的性命，如果你答应了他一开始提供给你的条件，我们现在根本就不可能对话。况且你的条件漏洞很多，违约与否，只是看他的心情而已。一般挑战基尔伯特的双翼天使最终的结局不是惨死，就是求死不得。我见过太多惨剧，不想让你也遭受这样的结局。”瓦修神情严峻，“听我的忠告，把它扔掉吧。”  
  
“我对他说过我不怕死。”罗德里赫走到老师面前，鼓起勇气说出自己的心声，“您知道那天他对我做了什么吗？难道所有不如他的天使都要因为他的强大而退缩，任由他威胁和骚扰吗？我可以理解天堂为了和平的牺牲，但我不能让他看不起我，况且我才是赢下那场对决的一方。”  
  
“他从未看得起你！你太天真！”瓦修真的生起气来，他的喊声在地狱引起了一阵金属般的嗡鸣，“全然无谓的牺牲！你的死换不来任何波澜，天堂和地狱都不会真的有所行动，你的死只会伤透那些真正关心你的天使的心！”  
  
“谁说我要杀他了。”基尔伯特傲慢的声音伴随着一道耀眼的银光直扑过来，罗德里赫眼前一暗，随即整个身体都被瓦修护在翅膀里，只听见铮的一声，仿佛刀剑相撞。“不过我确实想杀你，瓦修·茨温利。”  
  
“那你还是差点火候。”瓦修举起自己的长剑，鲜艳的绿色火焰环绕在他的脚边，蓄势待发，“这么多年来你的偷袭水平也没有什么进步。”  
  
“你管这个叫偷袭？”基尔伯特出现在瓦修的身后，两根银色的锁链绕在他的手臂上，罗德里赫隔着翅膀都能感到它们冰冷无比，“我都在你面前了，茨温利。放开那个小天使，除非你想让他被你护卫的火焰灼伤。”他脸上带着残忍的微笑，“别忘了，他身上有我的羽毛，你的火焰能分辨出来吗？”  
  
“我会把它取下来。”瓦修把罗德里赫裹得更紧，“我就是为它而来。正巧你在，我们可以马上解决掉这件事。有我在，你动不了他。”  
  
“所以说，那些天使里包括你吗？”基尔伯特故意抬高了腔调，“小家伙，站出来听听，你居然俘虏了茨温利的心，真难得啊！快让他替你赴汤蹈火，我正愁没理由杀他呢。”  
  
“您不会好好叫名字吗？基尔伯特·贝什米特先生？”罗德里赫拂开瓦修派来捂住他嘴的羽毛，隔着瓦修的翅膀反对基尔伯特轻佻的语气，“你知道我叫什么！不许侮辱我的老师！他只是出于关心我的目的！我们没有那种关系。”  
  
“你只敢躲在你老师翅膀里和我对话？”基尔伯特嘴上还在阴阳怪气，但手臂上的锁链却在哗啦作响，“这种恶俗的戏码别在我眼前演。恶心。罗德里赫，可别让我对你丧失兴趣。真以为有茨温利在，你就能平安离开吗？”他血红的双眼刹那间闪过血腥的气息，“站出来。你的要求我遵守了，难道你自己想做背誓者？”  
  
“罗德里赫，我最后问你，要不要退出？只要你点头，我今天一定毫发无损地带你走，”瓦修脚边的火焰如有生命般翻卷着，“我用灵魂和生命发誓。”  
  
“放开我吧，老师。”罗德里赫在寂静中亲了亲瓦修的翅膀以表感谢，拨开羽毛走了出来。绿色的火焰自动为他让路，“您了解我的，我已经做出了决定。”  
  
瓦修长叹一声，知道事情已经无可挽回。他把手放在罗德里赫的头顶，希望自己的祝福能够至少给罗德里赫一点支持。“我希望你能平安无事地回到爱你的天使身边。收下它。”他手里突然闪出一根金色羽毛，罗德里赫认出那是把他从昏睡中叫醒的那根羽毛，“我知道只有情人或者敌人才会互换羽毛，所以我不要求你赠予我。带着它，你要是有危险，我会第一时间赶到。”  
  
“太感谢您了，茨温利先生。”罗德里赫手里紧紧攥着那根羽毛，倾过身拥抱他的老师。在拥抱时，他突然想起什么似的，抬起头来补充了一句：“基尔伯特不是我的情人，您这点可以放心。”  
  
“你们说完了没？茨温利可以滚了。”基尔伯特一脸嫌弃地望着这师徒情深的一幕，“你们两个不嫌恶心吗？我隔夜饭都快吐出来了。”  
  
“谁又逼您看了？”罗德里赫气呼呼地转向基尔伯特，手里的羽毛已经消失不见了。失去了瓦修的庇护，刺骨的寒冷从基尔伯特那里传来。“您该履行您的诺言了。”  
  
“我现在是你的老师，你对老师说话的态度就是这样的吗？过来。”基尔伯特眯起眼睛随手一挥，手臂上的冰冷锁链消失了，他故意张开自己银红相间的翅膀，罗德里赫感觉一阵强烈的压抑和恐惧袭来，他摆了摆头，强迫自己去欣赏这对充满力量的翅膀，可他直视它的时候却拼命克制自己要尖叫的冲动。“这是你第一次见吧？告诉我，第一印象如何？”  
  
“你是要道歉，而不是折磨罗德里赫。”瓦修打断了基尔伯特的话，翅膀继续发光发热以保护自己的学生，“那里高阶恶魔都在，我必须陪他去。”  
  
“他已经离开了你的庇护，你居然还敢跟我讲条件。我只是答应不杀他，其他的我可不敢保证。”基尔伯特厌烦地望着瓦修，手指间闪耀着寒光，“你甭想再干涉我，罗德里赫自己做出的决定，按照律法，你已无权过问。”  
  
“我会按时过来接你。”瓦修不再和基尔伯特斗嘴，他温和地向罗德里赫承诺，但声音里带着浓浓的威胁，“如果我发现你真的有伤……”  
  
“你还说你不爱他？”基尔伯特打断了瓦修的话，“你再不滚，明天地狱的头条就会是这个。”  
  
“……我就让他付出同等的代价。”瓦修没有理会基尔伯特，说完这句斩钉截铁的话，他便用翅膀包裹住自己，化作一道金色的利箭消失了。  
  
“终于他妈的滚了。好管闲事的老禁欲。”基尔伯特翻了个白眼，懒洋洋地向着罗德里赫伸出手，“你还没有回答我的问题。快回答问题，然后把手给我，我们该走了。”  
  
“我自己会飞。”  
  
“认识路吗？再说了，就你那点儿速度，飞一天都飞不到，我可没那么多时间陪你。”基尔伯特看着罗德里赫的翅膀嗤之以鼻，“训练飞行也是课程的一部分。长翅膀难道扇风用吗？回答我的问题。”  
  
罗德里赫瞪了基尔伯特一眼，在紧张中举起手。“您的翅膀……让我印象深刻。”  
  
“是吗？那更要仔细看。”基尔伯特的话不是要求，而是命令。罗德里赫顿时预感不妙，马上想撤回自己的手。但毫无疑问，基尔伯特的动作更快。他使劲一扯，罗德里赫的整个身体撞进他的怀里，鼻梁磕到了他的肩膀。  
  
“您要做什么？！”罗德里赫在他的肩头挣扎着，却被基尔伯特那只冰冷的翅膀牢牢按在原地，它非常长，罗德里赫发觉它可以把他整个卷起来。“放开我！您的翅膀有毒！”  
  
“你插上了我的羽毛存活至今，居然还害怕它的毒性？”基尔伯特觉得罗德里赫在这件事上真是稀里糊涂，“你自己连契约的成立都不清楚，是不是？”  
  
“我清楚！但它今天劣迹斑斑！所以我不得不担心。”罗德里赫拼命撑起翅膀，但是它们一动不动。基尔伯特闻到对方羽毛间散发出的甜香，他低头对着罗德里赫的耳边轻声说话，为的是再闻到这种来自血液中的香味。  
  
“小傻瓜，我根本没用力。”基尔伯特同时举起双手表示清白，“我看你这翅膀根本就是摆设。今天的任务就是绕着我的封地飞三圈。正好熟悉熟悉我的住址。不许中途离开，必须要飞完。”  
  
“您不能罚我！说好的！”罗德里赫连忙重申，“您还有第一个诺言呢！”  
  
“这是正常训练，你管这个叫罚？今天安东尼奥不在，少了他达不成条件。”基尔伯特的左臂代替翅膀揽住罗德里赫的腰，脸上露出阴谋得逞的微笑。他抖了抖翅膀，一阵旋风从羽毛中升起，“别挣扎了，抱紧。掉下去跟不上我可不管。”

  
  
罗维诺慢悠悠地扇动着翅膀顺着通道中往下扎。离约定的时间还有半小时，他可以一边琢磨着去人间玩什么，一边把人类报纸上的填字游戏做完。突然一阵狂风大作，把他手里的报纸直接糊到了他的脸上。还没等罗维诺骂上一句谁这么没素质，一个他就算是梦游都能分辨出来的恶魔一把把他搂在了怀里。  
  
“安东你要干嘛？！喂！”罗维诺被冲了个趔趄，他想扯开报纸，但右手已经被牢牢抓住了。他只好改用左手，“不是说好等我的吗？”  
  
“抱歉，我提前来了。”安东尼奥的翅膀是灰色的，每一根羽毛的毛尖都带着棕色的小斑点，活像是一只只活泼的麻雀。他从后面抱住罗维诺，手臂环住他的腰。刚凑近天使的头发，安东尼奥的鼻子就敏锐地捕捉到了地狱火焰的味道。“我听说你试图去碰基尔伯特的羽毛？”  
  
“我大意了。”罗维诺低声回答，安东尼奥还在仔细检查着他的手，“我没想到这根羽毛在罗德里赫的身上还能发挥它的力量。不过没碰到，你不用紧张。”  
  
“不是什么时候都能出现像罗德里赫一样特殊的天使。”安东尼奥握住罗维诺的肩把他转过来，“以后别这么粗心好不好？”  
  
“等等，有什么关于罗德里赫的事情是我不知道的？”罗维诺折起报纸，把它收进兜里，一脸关切，“安东你不许瞒我，他是我最好的朋友。怎么个特殊法？”  
  
“说来话长。我又抄了几个有趣的创意菜谱，你要不要试试做做看？”安东尼奥转移了话题，拉着罗维向去往人间的出口飞去，双手相握。“我们到老地方去谈，这样更安全。”  
  
去往人间的出口正站着几个已经换上了人类伪装的天使，有两个天使一看就不怎么去人间，身上的穿着已经完全过时了。其中一个姑娘正收起翅膀，整理着自己裙子上的蕾丝。  
  
“都什么年代了怎么还穿这么紧的束腰……娜塔利亚！”罗维诺话刚说到一半，姑娘就转过身，他立马甩开安东尼奥的手，速度快到安东尼奥在自己爱人身上前所未见。  
  
“瓦尔加斯？哥哥还是弟弟？”长着和哥哥一样淡金色头发的娜塔利亚还是和几百年前一样面容冷峻，不苟言笑，她甚至都记不清面前有着金棕色柔软发丝，长相柔和文静的四翼天使到底是性格甜美但做事认真的弟弟，还是在她看来浑水摸鱼，脾气暴躁的哥哥。但不管怎样，保护比自己年轻的天使，不让他受到恶魔的伤害，是一个战斗天使的职责所在，所以她立刻从手里变出弓箭，对准罗维诺身后的安东尼奥：“你在这里干什么？”  
  
“我是……纯属路过。”安东尼奥收到了罗维诺警告的眼神，马上改口，语调也变得冷酷起来，“我还欠这家伙的钱。”  
  
“欠钱？那你是罗维诺吧？这个恶魔欠你钱还这么装模作样的，你要小心他讹你，赶紧离他远点。”娜塔利亚狐疑地望着他们，弓箭还是没有离手，“路过？地狱入口在右边。”  
  
“我……我怕他跑了。”罗维诺尴尬地笑着，一把扯住安东尼奥的袖子，“娜塔你去人间干什么？现在人间都不时兴这么穿了，你得换一套，或者直接去人间买也行。”他连忙转移话题，其实内心已经猜到两百年不出家门的娜塔利亚是去干什么。  
  
“他比你强这么多，你还笑嘻嘻的？！快过来！”娜塔利亚没上套，示意罗维赶紧躲在她背后来，“恶魔先生，你该走了。再不走我要不客气了。”  
  
“我都解释了我们有帐未清。”安东尼奥不耐烦起来，向前一步，翅膀全然张开把罗维诺挡在身后，“你在公开表示我不该还钱吗？”  
  
“ **安东尼奥** ！”罗维诺一边在他身后使劲敲打着他的背让他冷静下来，一边用心灵通话和他私下里商量着，“ **你先走吧！我一会儿去找你** 。”  
  
“ **那帮我梳理羽毛吧？你上次和我说赢了钱会补偿我。** ”安东尼奥还在和娜塔利亚对峙，但心灵对话里传来的却是满足的笑意，“ **我喜欢你打理我的羽毛，然后我们可以边梳边聊。** ”  
  
“ **好好好。就当交换了。我可不想去天堂学习班待一个月。** ”罗维诺从他翅膀下钻出来，“ **难道你想？** ”  
  
“ **我也不想，放心吧** ！”安东尼奥眯起眼睛，调转方向朝地狱的通道飞去。“算了，我没必要为这几个钱和你这种级别的天使纠结。小天使，我们以后还会再见的。 **一会儿老地方啊！我先去买点食材！** ”  
  
“要定期还钱！”罗维诺冲他的背影嚷到。这可是真心话。  
  
“你怎么没一点危机意识？”娜塔利亚直到安东尼奥彻底消失在看不见的幕帘背后才回过头来教训罗维诺，“你知道他是谁吗？”  
  
怎么不知道？全身上下，从头到脚，从翅膀到尾巴我都熟得很。“知道，地狱公爵嘛。娜塔利亚，你真不能穿这身裙子去人间，虽然你穿起来真的很美。”千万别再问了。  
  
“你还知道他的身份啊。以后别和他来往了，太危险。”娜塔利亚看着罗维诺拼命点头，就最后训了他两句，低头摆弄起蕾丝的象牙色衣裙，“这裙子我挺喜欢的，真的不能再穿了？”  
  
“硬要穿也不是不行，就是会被人围观的。”罗维诺想了想，“要不我带你去买点吧？”反正不是我的钱，花起来也不心疼。  
  
“好吧。不耽误你时间吧？”  
  
“没事，不耽误。伪装才是最重要的。”否则你还怎么调查马修·威廉姆斯呢？

  
  
“伊万。很高兴见到你。”亚瑟·柯克兰客客气气地请客人进家门，领着伊万往书房的方向走去，“真不巧，你最爱的茶炊我没预备，茶叶不够了，我明天就去买。”  
  
“我不会待太久的，放心。”伊万马上明白对方接下来还有访客，且这个恶魔绝对是自己不想见的那一位，“我来是想听听你的态度和计划，亚瑟。”  
  
“我想那晚我已经表态了，随便坐吧，这里挺乱的，别拘束。”亚瑟理了理自己的沙金色的头发，“又不是办公室，正经一天我都累得慌。”  
  
“我不要你上次会面时那种代表委员会的表态，或者那些弯弯绕绕的官话。我想要我们之间正式公开。不能让马修一直做我的地下情人。我想听听你到底想怎么做。”伊万拒绝了亚瑟的红茶，“省着点茶给阿尔弗雷德喝吧。”  
  
“伊万，马修还没有爱上你，他只不过是天性善良，能包容你这样做过错事的天使罢了。”亚瑟挑了挑眉，自顾自地从茶盘里挑出一块自己做的饼干吃掉，“我当然支持你正当地去追，但我没办法告诉你将来的事。”  
  
“哪怕这涉及你和阿尔弗雷德？”伊万靠在椅背上，双手交叉放在翘起的膝盖上，“我知道你也渴望公开的关系，这样你就可以正大光明地请他来和你上床，而不是这样偷偷摸摸地偷情，还要找借口说书房太乱。”  
  
“你既然明白我的暗示，又为何如此着急？我一点都不介意这样的地下情，因为现在还不是公开的时候，而是谈判的时候。阿尔弗雷德也会做出同样的选择。否则安东尼奥为什么要在公开场合下假装不认识罗维诺？”亚瑟丝毫不忌讳伊万直接说出他和阿尔弗雷德的关系，“我知道你是真心的，你也发誓会以正确的方式去追求马修。我和阿尔弗雷德都曾经提醒他不要和你见面，但马修不还是选择相信你了吗？阿尔弗雷德对你和马修之间关系的考虑纯粹是出于私人恩怨和你之前举止的担心。这无伤大雅。”  
  
“我挺佩服你，都一千多年了，还能对政治保持热情。”说虽是这么说，但亚瑟还能从伊万的嗓音里听出相当程度的不赞同，“我已经完全厌烦了为政治牺牲。你打算怎么做？”  
  
“这不是为政治牺牲，而是把我们从无意义的，标签化的善恶分类中解放出来。”亚瑟把饼干盘子往前一推，“要启动地狱和天堂之间的谈判程序，至少先要阻止任何有权力，有影响，有可能破坏我们计划的恶魔和天使。安东尼奥和他手下的高阶天使我很放心，霍兰德是一个金钱至上的人，绝对不想为理想行事；乌克森谢纳已经退出权力角逐多年了，况且只要有基尔伯特在前，他就不会僭越。最麻烦的就是基尔伯特，如果他执意做主战派的首领，恐怕地狱就会先乱起来。但如今罗德里赫的出现是天赐良机。”亚瑟举起一只手不让伊万插嘴，他继续说了下去。“天使这边，行政部和外交部太多想把恶魔全部消灭的极端分子，马修是我们很好的谈判筹码，他是恶魔几千年来少有的异类，性格谦和，有原则地主动行善，我们可以成立专项………当然这并不会伤害到他一分一毫，也不必让他知道。”  
  
“阿尔弗雷德居然同意？”伊万拿起一块饼干看了看，最终还是放了回去，他可没有勇气去吃。“我绝对不能牺牲马修。”  
  
“谁也不会被牺牲。阿尔弗雷德和安东尼奥是不会让马修的名誉受损的，他们会起诉你，从马修利益的角度去谈判，而我和弗朗西斯会为你辩护。”亚瑟又拉回盘子，“这件事无论成不成，弗朗西斯都会离开地狱。我会派瓦修去代替他，顺便看住基尔伯特。你知道他今天去送罗德里赫了吗？”  
  
“我对三角恋没兴趣，亚瑟。”伊万烦躁地站起身，在房间里来回走动，“谈判需要多长时间？上一次我记得谈了足足八十年，然后还没有任何结果。基尔伯特还直接带领军队偷袭伊甸园去了！”  
  
“但这一次我们有神的计划做后盾！这些天使都是老派了，怎么可能不相信这一点！”亚瑟突然激动地拍了下沙发的扶手，“我们谁都不真正在乎这个计划是否会影响我们的判断，改变我们的意志，但只要他们这么认为，事情就好办了！我已经和阿尔弗雷德达成共识，他们的制度更利于贯彻他的想法。我不会辜负我自己，也不会辜负你们的，放心吧。”  
  
“有什么我能帮上的忙吗？我一定尽我所能。”  
  
“除了听证会的事情，你们两个需要口风一致之外，其余的事情你都不要在意，具体我会和阿尔弗雷德说的。”亚瑟的手指抚上额头，显得有些疲惫，“我祝你们幸福。走吧，一会儿阿尔弗雷德就来了，上次是办公室，这次是家，我迟早有一天得见证你们这两个传奇打一架。”  
  
“谢谢，亚瑟。”  
  
“谢什么，我们是老战友了。又不是只有你一个人厌烦战争。”亚瑟仿佛想到什么痛苦的过往一样闭上眼睛，伊万知道自己的确是该走了。  



	5. Chapter 5

罗维诺不知道该怎么描述自己在那一刻的冲动决定。一方面他着实害怕自己和安东尼奥已经深入到最后一步的关系被暴露出来，从而不得不去上行政部举办的为期一个月的学习班，一方面也是出于乐于助人的好意，不想让对现代社会毫无经验的娜塔利亚在人间无所适从，惹出一些既尴尬又麻烦的事情来。  
  
然而事与愿违这几个字，罗维诺算是切身体会到了。诚然娜塔利亚以天使和恶魔的挑剔标准来看也是全方位无死角的美人，但他带她来的这家商场所在的市区治安并不差，怎么会引来这么多潜在的流氓？一开始他还以为自己是被小偷给盯上了，因为不断有人从他身边假装毫无目的地走过，还有人偷偷从服装店的镜子里打量他的背影，似乎是在估量他到底有几斤几两。这种事他见的多了，反正这些小偷又打不过他，感官和动作也没有他敏锐，就连那些尾随他到僻静小巷的人类，他也能用暗示轻松让他们把自己原来干过的破事统统坦白出来。但等罗维诺掏出钱包付账的时候，发现那些视线和目光对准的，是在他身边好奇地望着周围新鲜事物的娜塔利亚。她正一脸纯真地拿出罗维诺刚为她买的手机，对准四周尝试着拍照功能。  
  
我要是观察力再敏锐一点就好了。罗维诺再次对自己不该有的大意十分懊悔，他竟然没发现娜塔利亚不过是故意把自己伪装成不谙世事的年轻姑娘，真实意图是想把那些内心蠢蠢欲动，不怀好意的男人们统统送进他们该去的地方。罗维诺本应该为此而拍手称赞，前提是得用非暴力的方式，而不是把还没有动手的潜在罪犯们打到各种意义上的再起不能。  
  
这破地方连个正经椅子都没有，唯一一把像样的还被一个全身披满了刺青，阴郁地盯着面前水泥地面的细瘦男子给占了。罗维诺看到了男子身上厚厚的一层猎犬的狗毛，于是又往左边闪了闪。他靠在身后斑驳的墙面上，深深地低下头，用两只手臂抱住了自己的脑袋。你怎么这么迟钝？她说自己想去买杯咖啡，而你就这么让她去了？   
  
直到付完款，顶着售货小姐灿烂的微笑推开玻璃门走到人行道上，罗维诺才看到街对面那家咖啡店里根本就没有娜塔利亚的身影。他马上以最快的手速用手机给安东尼奥发了一条信息——不能用神力传递消息，因为按照他们的约定，后者预示着发生了什么极其重要或危险的事情——告诉他自己遇到了一点麻烦，有必要的话准备来捞他。等他循着声音在一条砖石建筑的后巷子里找到娜塔利亚时，三四个意图不轨的男人正在散发着酸臭的巨大铁质垃圾箱旁痛苦地翻滚着，嘴里不清不楚地骂着什么脏话，其中一位脸色苍白，握着自己的手腕哀嚎着。娜塔利亚手里拿着一叠手机，听到巷子口传来的急匆匆的脚步声，她转头看向一脸震惊的罗维诺，脸上绽放出一个满意的微笑。  
  
"...娜塔利亚，我的天哪......"罗维诺把手里的东西扔下，嘴里发出一般只有人类才会发出的感叹，"这是怎么一回事？！"  
  
"你知道天使一般不用这句话。"娜塔利亚果然出声纠正他，但罗维诺根本没精力回应她关于礼仪的要求。"我听到了他们内心的龌龊想法，我该试验他们，这是我们的职责，我想你没忘记吧？"  
  
"我没忘记，但.....等等，你是说你....是你先动的手？"罗维诺的手臂在空中挥舞着，一股无力感从内心传来。"娜塔利亚，这是钓鱼执法！况且我们不是人类警察，没有权力这么做！这不是..."他扶上自己的额头，随后手垂下来在大腿上发出啪的一声响，"我们不能仅凭他们脑海里的念头就判定他们跟着你过来就一定会这么做，我是说......你至少要等到他们行为上主动表现出这个意图，然后才能对他们进行正当防卫！"  
  
"但他们还是跟着我过来了，我认为这已经足够说明问题了，不是吗？"娜塔利亚一边不服气地反驳着罗维诺，一边把那四个正打算逃跑的男人拎到一起，"再说，哪怕他们遇到的不是我，而是一位没有任何反抗能力的女孩，你也会这么说吗？这就是你遵守的正义吗？"  
  
"我从来没说过这是我要遵守的内心准则，我只是想说，现在这个场景非常像是你引诱他们过来然后抢劫了他们！"罗维诺对娜塔利亚怀疑他作为天使的操守感到十分郁闷，但他心里清楚人类在程序上的坚持。他指着那几个正惊恐地瞪着他们的男人，"你手里甚至还拿着他们的手机，然后这几个混蛋还受到了人身伤害！"  
  
"我会向人类的警察解释的。"娜塔利亚低头看了看她手里的"战利品"，"这些东西我要它有什么用？还给你们。"还没等罗维诺来得及阻止，她把手机就又丢回男人们的身上。  
  
"哦，娜塔利亚，你做事前就不能先听我说完吗？嘿，先生，我劝你把手机放在边上别碰它，"罗维诺举起一根手指威胁着那个试图用完好的手腕报警的年轻男子，"解释什么？解释你是怎么听到他们脑子里的想法的吗？还是跟他们说你是一个灵媒？我也许职位没有你高，资历也没有你老，但我清楚地知道这一切，"他手臂划了个圆，"这一切意味着一场很不好收场的麻烦。所以现在，站到一边，我来解决它。"  
  
但娜塔利亚是不会轻易放弃自己的立场的。"我不能就这样放走这些人。如果我哪里做错了的话，那也需要人类的执法部门来执行他们的职责。还有，灵媒是人类才有的，而且多半都和恶魔有联系。"她站在原地，分寸不让，这使得罗维诺无法对着所有的人使用遗忘和治愈的咒术。无奈之下，他忍了几分钟的怒火终于爆发了。  
  
"我们需要私下里解决这件事，而不是让警察过来把这件事闹大！那些手机上有我们这具身体的指纹，然后他们还会把我们的对话透露给更多的人！我还不想给人事部写道歉信，就因为我们修改了人间执法部门人员的记忆和他们撰写的报告！他们那些稀奇古怪的灵异事件已经够多了！让我治好他们的伤，消除他们的记忆，放他们走，然后我们大家就当这件事从没发生过，好吗？！"  
  
"等一下!"还没等娜塔利亚张口，一个刚刚满头冷汗，护着自己要害部位的男人颤颤巍巍地开口打断了他们，"你们是疯子还是恶魔？我......"他从怀里掏出一个银质的十字架，"我有十字架...."  
  
"冷静，冷静！"罗维诺连忙抓住更加生气的娜塔利亚的手，"这就是个笨蛋，你别较真。我来跟他说。"他把娜塔利亚推到身后，缓缓蹲下来，"省省力气吧，先生。来，我教你，"他点着十字架，"拿着它去新泽西那家喜欢用玫瑰花香氛蜡烛的天主教教堂，然后把你脑子里那些龌龊的想法全部在忏悔室里清空，负责那里的神父是一个真正的好人。你最好一生保持这样的好习惯，也许那一天到来的时候，好运会眷顾你，轮到我或者我弟弟过来考验你的灵魂是否健康，而不是那位小姐。"他指了指娜塔利亚，"我说明白了没有？"

  
  
罗维诺在百无聊赖中整整过了三个小时，安东尼奥才跟着一个女巡警过来把他保释出来。他拍了拍身上沾上的狗毛，一边无精打采地在本就不存在的档案记录上签名，一边和安东尼奥开启了心灵对话，把自己对整件事所有的抱怨一股脑儿地扔给自己的伴侣。  
  
" **罗维，我本以为你在劝一个流氓向善之后就解决了这件事** 。"安东尼奥像是兄弟一样拍了拍他的肩膀，" **我们处理这样的事已经很多次了。** "  
  
" **是啊，但如果你身边有一个比你年龄大还更能打的倔强天使，这种简单的事就不知怎的变得复杂起来。** "罗维诺扔下笔，在女警的带领下走向娜塔利亚被单独询问的四面通透的小房间，" **我本来想按部就班地把他们的记忆清除——当然，除了那个去教堂的念头——治好他们，然后转身离去，谁知道那个人不仅报了警，还开了录音。警车两分钟不到就到了现场，幸好我们的声音不会被录下来，否则道歉信写两个月我都写不完。** "  
  
" **我当时就应该带你一起走。把后面的麻烦留给布拉金斯基或者威廉姆斯亲王去处理。** "安东尼奥依照规定留在房间外面，但他们之间的对话还在继续，" **就像我现在所做的。** "  
  
罗维诺在所有人没看到的方向睁大了眼，" **安东，你别告诉我，他们两个也来了？！** "他把视线转向坐在椅子上一脸正气凛然的娜塔利亚，" **这不是火上浇油吗？你知道她到人间的目的是什么吗？** "  
  
" **我的好罗维，你觉得我真的认不出她吗？娜塔利亚，布拉金斯基的妹妹，四翼天使里的翘楚，向来讨厌恶魔和天使有染，这次出门到人间来，不过是听说了她最心爱的哥哥和一个恶魔过分亲密的流言，想要调查马修·威廉姆斯罢了。** "安东尼奥一边通过两人之间的连接缓缓说着，一边温柔地看着在房间里接受人类最后一番训诫的罗维诺，" **既然是布拉金斯基的妹妹，自然应该是他来解决。据我所知，他正和威廉姆斯亲王逛美术馆呢。** "  
  
" **那你还敢通知他们来啊？！** "罗维诺差点惊呼出声，他慌忙咽了下口水，坐在他对面的娜塔利亚皱起姣好的眉毛看着他，" **是打算让他们把这里拆了吗？你明知道娜塔利亚不喜欢天使和恶魔之间缔结关系，就她平时喜欢哥哥的程度，让她看到布拉金斯基和你家亲王就在一起，她有百分之八十的机率会直接拔出剑。** "  
  
" **那也是他们三个该想办法处理的事，而不是我们要费心的。** "安东尼奥的声音里共同交织着欲望和不满，但他的语气仍然舒缓，" **今天它占用了你太长的时间，而这些时间本来应该属于我，属于我们。我刚才真的很想蒙住这里所有人类的感官，然后直接把你带走，而不是慢悠悠地用你们的方式按部就班地走流程，帮你篡改那些人的记忆，主持正义。** "  
  
" **但你知道我不喜欢这种做法吧？** "罗维诺对人类的警察所说的话频繁点头，手里旋转着一支笔，娜塔利亚则开始试着和对方争辩起来，"这 **样显得我们....有些不平等。毕竟我可没办法反抗你。** "  
  
" **我知道，亲爱的。** ”安东尼奥微微动了动手指，房间里唯一一个人类仿佛突然想起了什么似的站起身，用两句结语匆匆结束了对两位年轻“人”的教育。娜塔利亚转过头眯起眼睛看着安东尼奥。“ **你知道我向来都在关于你的事情上压抑着我一些难以启齿的残忍本性。罗维，你别看低你自己。你改变了我。我们的心和生命属于彼此，我们是平等的。** ”

"你！你怎么会在这里！"娜塔利亚知道这肯定是费尔南德斯那个老家伙耍的把戏。我就应该当场揭穿他的伪装，而不是任凭他带走罗维诺，然后把自己留在这间隐约散发着消毒剂和文件味道的小房子里。但她万万没想到的是，她一心一意想要调查并阻止的对象如今就站在她哥哥的身边，冲着她装出一副温和友好的微笑，还心怀叵测地问她有没有受伤。如果这还称不上是糟糕的话，那么哥哥看向这个骗子的温柔眼神和脸上洋溢着的幸福就更是如同一把锥子，狠狠刺进娜塔利亚本就对流言反应强烈的心。她任凭椅子向后倒去，在人类警察不满的抱怨声中大步走到马修·威廉姆斯的面前，质问他是不是在看不起他："我当然没有......你是在低看我的能力吗？"  
  
"娜塔莎，我相信马修没有这个意思，"伊万握住她的肩膀，和妹妹一样的眼睛里闪烁着不赞同的神情和要她注意自己在说什么的暗示，"你受惊了，我知道。刚才费尔南德斯先生已经和我讲了事情的经过，我很感谢他提供了现场的情况。"他转向在场的人类，空出的那只手摆了个询问的手势，"请问还有什么需要我做的吗？"  
  
"那您和您的爱人就是她的家属了？"那位女警带着了然的微笑轮流扫视着马修和伊万的脸，"您可以带她回家了，我们这边该做的都做了，幸好并没有人真正受到什么伤害。"  
  
她打开小房间的门 ，马修礼貌地微笑着道谢，一边拍了拍伊万的后背解释着："我和伊万是很要好的朋友。您这样说，布拉金斯卡娅小姐会误会的。"  
  
"啊，抱歉抱歉，我应该想到的。"马修脸上和蔼又沉静的表情让这位人类警官很快相信了事实就是如此。娜塔利亚在一边嫌弃地转过头，不去看这个虚假的场景。马修·威廉姆斯的声明没有对她起到任何安慰的作用，关键在她的哥哥身上。  
  
"你为了什么接近我的哥哥？！"刚一出警局 ，娜塔利亚迅速吸取了刚才那件事给她的教训，在眨眼间布下了一个屏蔽用的咒语之后，从空气中迅速凝聚出自己的长剑，冲着正在和伊万说话的马修就挥了过去。她知道她不能小看这个恶魔，便在毫不犹豫的动作中用了全力。然而长剑发出一声短促的哀鸣，在马修的拳头下断成两截。  
  
"我不知道您误会了什么，但您最好不要盲目地袭击我。"马修收回自己的角，一瞬间又变回了那个散发着青春气息的青年，"这样很不明智。况且我和您哥哥目前只是正常的朋友关系，我对他没有任何恶意和阴谋。"虽然伊万每一次见面都要向他表露爱意，但马修并没有因此而改口或者主动试图拉近他们之间的距离。但他不得不承认，越是和伊万深入交谈，他越想更深地了解他的内心，接触他灵魂的魅力，理解他的欢乐和痛苦。  
  
"朋友？！我不相信你，恶魔。哥哥，"娜塔利亚愤怒地转向一声不吭的伊万，"为什么？你明明可以阻止他再接触你！我们和恶魔之间的恩怨难道你都打算抛开吗？"  
  
"娜塔卢什卡，马修是不一样的，或者说是独一无二的。我以为你知道他。"伊万在妹妹的质问声中皱起眉，但并没有要生气的意思，反而轻声称呼她的小名以此表达自己的安慰，"马修对任何善良的生命都没有恶意。"  
  
"难道你不怕他只是隐藏起自己的本性，就像我们之前遇到的那些恶魔一样，比如那个卡里埃多！你刚才见到他了吧？当年你告诉我，你亲眼看到他靠这样假装纯良的手段引诱天使为他堕落，然后让天使在地狱的烈火中燃烧殆尽！为什么这个恶魔就不可能这样做呢？"娜塔利亚握住哥哥的手臂，"我不相信他！我不能......难道你是忘了我差一点被基尔伯特砍去所有翅膀吗？我差点就见不到你了......"  
  
"我知道，我也理解你的痛苦。但那是战争，况且条约早已签订。你已经沉溺得太久了，娜塔卢什卡，该走出来了。就连我也要开始尝试着走出来。"伊万试图把妹妹拉到自己身边 ，但娜塔利亚甩开了他的手，继续从手里变出武器指着马修。"我不认为我们如今要对恶魔赶尽杀绝，除非他们集体犯下不可饶恕的罪过。放下你的武器。"他用手做出了一个复杂而流畅的手势，娜塔利亚手中的武器瞬间消失了。"这里也不是适合决斗的场所。你需要其他天使的陪伴，托里斯是个好天使，他爱你，我知道你也对他有相同的感情。别再拒绝他，让你们都幸福不好吗？"  
  
"这和托里斯没有任何关系！哥哥你之前根本不是这样的！"娜塔利亚仿佛受不了他的说辞一样摇着头，她美丽而纯洁的脸上蒙上了悲伤的阴影，"我以为你不会遗忘我们的牺牲，我以为你会......."  
  
"我没忘。"伊万向她的方向迈出一步，想把悲伤的妹妹搂进怀里，"我只是不想一概而论，况且我并不想再挑起或参与一场战争，哪怕是打着复仇的名义。"  
  
"你爱上他了！就是因为这个！"娜塔利亚慌忙往后退了两步，声音带着些许颤抖，她从她哥哥话语中的犹豫和眼底的波澜中看到了可怕的真相。她把视线投向马修，他正以一种忧心忡忡的表情凝视着她。"哦，万尼亚！万尼什卡！你是不是也允许他这么叫你！"娜塔利亚举起手指向马修，"我太傻了！我......以为你是被他蛊惑了，结果却是你先沦陷了.....别说了！"她恶狠狠地阻止哥哥打算再劝说她的行动，深深地呼吸着，"我不想再看到你们......我要回去了。"说完，她就头也不回地消失在人行道上，把伊万的呼唤扔回到略显寒冷的午后空气中。  
  
伊万停了半晌才再次开口，他脸上还带着对妹妹的懊悔和怜惜的表情，白金色的头发被冷风吹乱了，他紧皱着眉，眼睛里不再有刚才在美术馆里轻松而愉快的光。"抱歉 ，马修，娜塔利亚有过很严重的创伤，是我还没有向她解释你本质如何，她一直只在她熟悉的地方工作，我劝过她很多次，让她多出来活动，但是......我不知道今天她会来到人间，但愿托里斯能比我做的更好。"  
  
"她会好起来的。但您在其中不能缺席，她比我更需要您的解释和陪伴。"马修走过来，迟疑了一下，还是缓缓地握住了伊万的手，"这没什么好抱歉的，我很理解，阿尔弗雷德的反应比娜塔利亚小姐可严重多了。您回去吧，请您放心，这件事不会影响我们之间的友谊的，它没有那么脆弱。"  
  
"娜塔利亚的悲伤是我太过自私的结果。”伊万用更大的力度回握马修的手，"她自从差点命丧基尔伯特之手之后，在感情上就过分依赖我。一直没有告知她我们之间曾经发生过的事，如果我提前和她讲过，那么今天的事情可能就不会发生了。"  
  
"亲人的陪伴是最重要的。"马修想到了阿尔弗雷德的嘱托，突然感到自己有点对不起哥哥。"您有什么困难都可以跟我讲，如果这件事我能帮的上忙，我一定不会拒绝您的要求。"他用一个仿佛兄弟间亲密拥抱的姿势迅速抱了一下伊万，感受到对方的脸颊匆匆划过他的头发。我这是在冒险，马修想着，这样算不算是在越界？  
  
"我知道你一直在做我好心的听众，马修，我很感激你。这件事我会和娜塔莎好好聊聊。我保证我会履行我们之间的约定。"伊万在突如其来的情感冲刷下脸微微泛红，但是从他的眼睛里能看出对于妹妹的担心还在扰乱着他的思绪。天使现在看起来被两种冲动撕扯着，他的嘴唇动了动，最终在马修的手指上印下自己浅尝辄止的轻吻，在炽热的体感从手指上消散之前，伊万就已经从人间消失了。  
  
马修的心脏在飞速跳动。他不想欺骗自己，伊万的举动和他的拥抱同时让他紧张。难道我不是仅仅只想保持我和他的友谊？难道我要突破我的防线，向前一步吗？他在脑海中回忆起伊万和他在人间的一点一滴，无论是共同欣赏浑然天成的自然奇迹，还是浏览人类心灵所创造的辉煌造物，伊万都表现出他和蔼、善良和博学的品质。从他的灵魂中透出对美的无限渴望，从他的全身散发出永远不会让他人感到沉闷的活力和热情。伊万将这一切都归功于他的出现，仿佛这些喜悦久久不曾降临在他的身上。马修不得不相信，因为伊万在述说自己痛苦的过往时，眼底的颤抖和由此暴露出的伤口真挚得让他心惊。  
  
他不可闻声地微微叹气，为了自己不清楚的心意而感到些许心烦意乱。他转身朝着哈德逊河的方向走去，准备顺着河边漫步以纾解自己的烦闷。但刚拐过一个街区，还没走过他熟悉的一家咖啡店，突然一只肌肉有力的手臂就搭上了他的肩膀。  
  
"你会爱上他吗？马蒂。"阿尔弗雷德活泼中带着 一丝稚嫩的声音从他的耳畔响起，他穿着夹克衫，脖子上挂着运动型的时尚耳机，另一只手里摇晃着听装的可口可乐易拉罐，看起来活像个未成年的大学生，在纽约的街头与自己的哥们不期而遇。"我可提醒过你呦。"他心情很好，马修知道他刚从柯克兰先生那里回来不久，遂松了一口气。  
  
"我不知道，哥哥。"他老老实实地回答，"我知道你不赞同，但伊万并没有再做出任何一点不正当的举动，我想我应该可以相信他。"  
  
"他对你掏心窝子了对吧。"阿尔弗雷德用奇奇怪怪的口音说着，马修有些迷惑于他是在讽刺还是仅仅在陈述事实。"不过，我今天来找你，并不是因为你们私底下见面的事。等你确定爱上他之后再来和我谈，我要考虑考虑把决斗场设在哪个地方。"阿尔弗雷德仿佛是为了让他放心，搂了搂他的肩膀，"当然，今天我来的原因还是你们俩，下周谈判程序就要启动了，弗朗西斯已经准备好了自己的调职令，我们要做一场也许很无趣的政治大戏，但无论是什么剧本，导演还是要给演员说说戏的。"  


“这就是你能做到的所有了吗？”基尔伯特觉得自己罕见地开始头疼起来。他握着那张脆弱的纸，上面笔墨零星。原本在一旁捧着一本书默默地看着他们练习——或者说斗嘴更合适——实则是监视哥哥一举一动的路德维希也突然从紧紧抿住的嘴唇后面泄露了一声轻微的咳嗽，随后胸膛震动着传递出压抑的笑声。  
  
“是的。”罗德里赫看着手里原本属于天堂的羽毛笔，内心开始琢磨着要不要把它拿走，毕竟这是天堂的财产，但犹豫了两秒还是放下了它。"我只会这一点，具体我已经分好类了。"他掂起脚，指着纸上的文字，"包括战斗技巧，我也写上去了。"  
  
"就这一点还用得上分类？！"基尔伯特抖搂着那张纸，"哪怕你才50岁，也不至于就会这点吧！人类优秀的魔术师都能伪装自己会这些戏法！还有那些连防身术都算不上的'技巧'，我看要不是你那点少得可怜的神力，恐怕任何一个擅长格斗的人类对付你都不在话下。"  
  
"我很好奇，您是怎么从培训班毕业的？"路德维希把手里用来做幌子的书放在旁边的茶桌上，身体因强烈的兴趣而前倾着，"我不巧和您的另一位老师，四翼天使伊丽莎白打过一些交道，就我对她的了解，她还是比较严格的。"  
  
路德维希早在基尔伯特与罗德里赫达成约定的那一晚就已经开始收集有关罗德里赫的资料，然而哪怕是地狱驻天堂的任何办事员也搜罗不到任何有用的信息，除了官方给出的档案之外，没有任何权威的解释能够说明为什么罗德里赫在课业上是如此诡异地不合常理。路德维希对此非常感兴趣，因为他和一些冷静清醒的恶魔一样，根本不相信这样一位体格弱小但意志坚定的年轻天使和位高权重、骄傲自满的地狱公爵之间的相遇是一种巧合。也许他自己能做出一点有趣的解释。路德维希发现自己很喜欢这位无知无畏，对待一切都十分坦诚的小天使，况且他也喜欢文书工作。"没关系，你可以想一想再回答。"  
  
"我也不知道为什么。我知道我表现得很差，所以他们派我去做文书工作。"罗德里赫对路德维希的印象可以说是非常好，与他无血缘关系的哥哥不同，路德维希对他很客气，行为举止也彬彬有礼，而且从很多小动作和习惯来看，这样的品质并非居心不良的伪装。但即使是路德维希温和的提问，罗德里赫一听到伊丽莎白的名字就低下了头，脸颊微红，"伊莎她，她已经尽力了。我很对不起她。"  
  
"你跟你的老师都这么亲密吗？"基尔伯特嗤笑一声，"我还以为你有茨温利一个就够了，没想到你左右通吃，相比于你的成绩，这真是让我刮目相看。"  
  
"您别诽谤我！"罗德里赫脸涨得通红，他忍住了拍桌子的举动，这不文明，也没礼貌，他告诫着自己，不要理会他的嘲笑。"伊莎和茨温利先生都是出于很纯洁的师生之情才关心我，我不希望我毁坏他们的名誉！我绝不会选自己的老师做自己的爱侣，您不要再说这种话了！"  
  
"你没资格管我说什么。"基尔伯特恶狠狠地回复他，仿佛刚才的话他也认了真。"再说了，那个老师会喜欢你这么废的学生！"他指尖燃起火焰，那张纸瞬间化为灰烬。"连飞行都不擅长！你的翅膀退化了吗？"  
  
"您是故意为难我！谁知道您领地这么大！还有那些怪鸟！"罗德里赫一提起这个事就气不打一处来，基尔伯特绝对想把他累死，况且看不到尽头的灰色连绵树林上空居然还有巨大的鹫鸟，看见他就像看见美味的鸽子一样，纷纷朝他直扑过来。要不是那根羽毛......但归根结底，罪魁祸首还是基尔伯特！  
  
"连那些鸡仔都要靠我的羽毛去解决，还敢说你不菜！"基尔伯特的眼神瞥向罗德里赫翅膀那金色中属于自己的一点红，"拿走了它，你就连那些最低级的魔法生物都打不过！"叛徒。基尔伯特愤怒地想着，在天使翅膀上待得津津有味，还这么起劲地保护自己的新主人。基尔伯特继而想起罗德里赫给他的那根羽毛，它就在这张办公桌的抽屉里雪藏。还好罗德里赫还没有感知到。还好？我为什么要想还好？  
  
"我从来没说过我很优秀！您有本事就教会我！"罗德里赫呼地拉过一把椅子坐下，气得翅膀都炸毛了，"我不会再跟您斗嘴了，每次都跟您斗嘴，这很没意思。羽毛，您想要就拿走好了！我那根您已经扔了吧？既然扔了，我也不要了。"  
  
"我要那个叛徒做什么？"基尔伯特瞬间出现在罗德里赫的身后，看着小天使强忍着不惊跳起来。他坚持不回头看他，脸颊还因为气鼓鼓而泛着红。"我当然有本事，"基尔伯特一把拉起罗德里赫的翅膀，强迫他转过身面对他。无奈之下，罗德里赫笃定主意这次要毫不退缩地瞪着这位高阶恶魔。"我们这就开始教学。我倒要看看，你和我斗嘴的底气到底是哪里来的。"  
  
路德维希一直观察着他们，直到基尔伯特抱起罗德里赫在空气中扭曲旋转着消失——话说回来，这种方式可够小天使受的——一张纸出现在他的面前，上面写着基尔伯特交待给他的要做的工作，他才把注意力拉回到现实当中。路德维希起身，一眨眼的功夫就换了身礼服，准备去见马上要卸任的天堂大使弗朗西斯。他由衷地希望哥哥以后别为自己说出口的话而后悔。  


  
  



	6. Chapter 6

路德维希·贝什米特目前的处境可谓是左右为难。

也不知道是谁暴露了他往来大使馆的秘密小路，一群八卦报纸的记者和摄影人员像蝗虫一样围住了他，发出密密麻麻的询问声，闪光灯持续不断地闪着。跟官方媒体不同的是，得罪了八卦记者的下场是难以预料的，所以路德维希只好加快飞行速度，试图冲开包围圈，离开那些令他不知道是否该回答的问题。

“伯爵先生，罗德里赫先生现在学业的进展如何？“

”伯爵先生，请您告诉我们您对罗德里赫的看法和认知好吗？“

”......您发现了罗德里赫身上的秘密吗？“

“请让一让行吗？！”路德维希被恶魔记者此起彼伏的声音给笼罩了，他不能动粗，否则自己第二天便会成为八卦报纸上的头条，他更不想因此而定那些并未给他造成实质性伤害的恶魔的罪。

“伯爵先生，请您适当地告诉我们，您的哥哥，也就是我们尊敬的、大名鼎鼎的贝什米特公爵，是否真如大家所想的那样，爱上了那位名不见经传，但在那场扬名史册的对决中成为胜利者的小天使呢？“

真难为他说了这么长的句子。路德维希猛地刹住，并拨开不小心撞在他背上的恶魔记者，“大家所想？！”他拔高了音量，明知故问道：“他爱上了谁？”

“没有没有。”看到他尖锐的眼神，记者们齐刷刷地纷纷摇头否认，但很快他们就暴露出了极度的好奇，仿佛刚刚说过的话随风消逝了一般。“难道是真的吗？伯爵？公爵真的爱上了只有五十岁的小天使吗？”

有一个恶魔低声吹了个口哨，但等路德维希对此怒目而视的时候，面前的恶魔们又摆上了一副极其严肃的样子，仿佛他们想认认真真地讨论他的哥哥是不是一个吃嫩草的流氓。

他本应该澄清这一点，但两个双难的选择摆在了他的面前。如果他承认基尔伯特喜欢上了罗德里赫，照自己哥哥目前所处的别扭阶段，等待他路德维希的会是不知多久的禁闭生涯；但如果他否认，身为罗德里赫朋友的八卦界传奇王耀就一定会把这个消息添油加醋地告诉罗德里赫，那他的下场可就完全仰赖于哥哥的幸福是否成为可能了。

不能牺牲哥哥的幸福。路德维希咬了咬牙，对着灰暗的天空长叹一声，决定牺牲小我，以促成哥哥的‘婚姻大事’。

”是的，他喜欢。如果你们愿意，也可以称之为爱，但他现在并不清楚自己的感情，所以我必须要奉劝大家，请不要曲解他们现在的关系。”路德维希的语速极快，但是在场的恶魔都是身经百战过的‘沙场健将’，所以他话中的每一个字，都引起了一阵风雨欲来的平静。

路德维希掉头就跑，不给任何恶魔再次包围他的机会。他还不知道，自己的好心好意会多大程度上影响到天堂与地狱的关系。

今天的罗德里赫很反常。一定发生了什么事。

他们之间的所谓"课程"已经持续了两周半，基尔伯特觉得自己活了两千多年，还从没有见过有谁会在这么基础的知识和技巧上犯这么多的错误。无论是体力训练还是咒语学习，罗德里赫都很难称得上是及格。如果说前者还有点进步的兆头，那么后者就是绝对的灾难。他的力量就是单纯无法和咒语有任何的共鸣。这不应该啊。基尔伯特愁眉苦脸，咒语这东西不应该是两界通用的客观规律吗？怎么一到这个小家伙身上就完全变成了唯心的产物？

在浪费了几乎有罗德里赫整个身子那么高的羊皮纸之后，基尔伯特彻底放弃了自己最引以为傲的咒术训练，将所有的精力放在了怎么提升罗德里赫的体能和格斗技巧上。于是他们将上课地点挪到了室外，罗德里赫每天都要围着基尔伯特的封地外围飞上两圈，还要进行各种地形和环境的实战演练。做惯了文书工作的罗德里赫对此叫苦不迭，但是自己做的决定不能反悔，所以他只好把抱怨都吞进肚子里咬牙坚持，为了不让基尔伯特看轻他，罗德里赫在训练后甚至减少了与基尔伯特斗嘴的频率。

他们经常斗嘴。时时刻刻。无论大事小事。虽然罗德里赫记得自己说过斗嘴很没劲，但他就是忍不住想要和基尔伯特理论几句。基尔伯特脾气暴躁、难缠、阴阳怪气，还极度高傲，一边对他摆出一副"有我这个老师，你该知足，你去问问谁有这个待遇？"的表情，一边把他往沼泽里赶，说这是锻炼一下翅膀肌肉力量的好机会。天知道他有多么讨厌这个深不见底，散发着泥土腥气的沼泽地。听乌克森谢纳先生说，里头还住着不知名的怪物。路德维希先生小时候真可怜，每天有这样的魔鬼训练，虽然他们本身就是恶魔。

罗德里赫讨厌下沼泽。基尔伯特极少说天地良心这几个字，但是他觉得所有有经验的人都会认同他的良苦用心，这种方法虽然又脏又臭还毁衣服，但是效果是最好的。当然，对于罗德里赫，他并不奢求太多，别把自己淹死，其实就是最大的成功了。

事实是他真的奢求太多了。这已经是他第六次为罗德里赫清洗他翅膀和袍子上的污泥了。他几乎每次都要抓着罗德里赫的手把他从沼泽里拔出来，因为小天使的翅膀全是泥，根本无力起飞。刚开始的时候，被他救出来的罗德里赫一脸怨怼，狠狠地瞪了他两眼之后就躲开他自行清洗翅膀，然后换上王耀给他多带的新衣服。但在罗德里赫被迫扔掉了自己好不容易才下定决心购置的金线刺绣长袍，并为此伤心许久之后，基尔伯特纠结再三，最终做出了让步，答应以后用自己的火焰为他清理那些污泥。起初小天使根本不相信他，脸上的表情仿佛基尔伯特要烧光他翅膀上的羽毛，一脸惊恐地往后退，一边还求助地看向旁观得津津有味的路德维希。基尔伯特只好先斩后奏，用了不到一分钟的时间就让罗德里赫的翅膀重新散发出乳白色的光晕。

这没什么。他劝说自己。罗德里赫清洗自己翅膀的速度实在是太慢了，他那个紫色小火苗纤细得都快看不到了，太浪费时间了，我来做会快得多。而且我不希望他浑身是泥地踩我的地毯。

罗德里赫的眼神和笑容本不应该在他行事的考虑之列。天使眼神里的情绪从委屈、气愤和不甘瞬间焕然一新，好奇、欣喜和纯粹的感谢与赞赏充斥了他的目光。罗德里赫摸着自己的袍子，对它还完好无损表示惊讶，刚才还湿漉漉的头发已经重新变得干燥柔软。他朝着基尔伯特露出一个完美又真挚的笑容，眼睛微微眯起来，像鸟儿一样梳理了一下自己的羽毛，满足地感受着它的蓬松。

意识到这样可以让罗德里赫更有动力练习下面的项目之后，基尔伯特就把那些原因和理由抛到脑后去了。不过就是清理一下，轻而易举的事情。不过是时候让他多积蓄一些力量了，不能总停留在点燃圣诞柴堆那个级别上，好看又顶什么用？

他是批评罗德里赫批评得太多了，小天使总是涨红了脸和他辩论，可他又觉得自己已经出奇地克制和忍让了。天使持之以恒的毅力让他小小地吃惊了一把，罗德里赫即使有再多的怨言和不满，也从未想过要放弃。无论他们吵得有多凶，罗德里赫仍然以“您”来称呼他，声音激烈但语气却十分可爱。更重要的是，小天使的身上有一种微妙的令他难以割舍的品质，他甚至到现在都没有想过去了解基尔伯特那些令所有人心惊胆战的过去，似乎对他来说，现实中基尔伯特能接触到的一举一动才是最能代表他恶魔品格的证据。基尔伯特敢说，除了罗德里赫之外，没有任何一位天使或者恶魔会在认识他之后还不带着过去的枷锁，更何况罗德里赫自己也曾经被他暴力对待过。但即使这样，他看向他的眼神里仍然没有蒙上恐惧和厌恶的阴霾。 基尔伯特发现自己越来越盼望与罗德里赫交谈，甚至是争吵也不会让他感到烦躁，欣赏和喜爱的情绪开始占据上风。他有种不好的预感，自己一旦对罗德里赫的情感意图进行深究，就会有种难以辨识但真真切切的事实将降临在他身上。

然而在他意料之外的是，他刻意的忽略竟然会断送在自己的弟弟手里。他更没有想到，率先戳破这层模糊边界的，居然会是罗德里赫。

"你今天到底怎么回事？！"基尔伯特实在是忍不住了，他被罗德里赫的目光注视得头一次感到心里有些异样。罗德里赫今天出奇地沉默，一直用一种探究的严肃眼神望着他，体能训练的时候也心不在焉，甚至连让他清理翅膀都不积极主动了。罗德里赫仿佛想从他的脸上能看出他到底怎么想的。我想什么了？基尔伯特思考了一下，难道不就是为了你的课业而殚精竭虑吗？我这都写在脸上了，还需要看？我在担心什么？他嘲笑自己。我什么时候怕过！

"别告诉我你中了你自己画错的咒语了。如果是真的，那我该高兴一下，你终于成功了一回。"基尔伯特试图逗起罗德里赫的反驳欲，但是对方仍然平静地望着他，只是眼神飘忽了一下，似乎有点害羞。他张了张嘴，感觉是想说点什么，现在正在肚子里打着草稿。

"您一会还有别的安排吗？我是说，关于我的课程。"当基尔伯特觉得罗德里赫终于考虑好了自己想说什么时，他却出人意料地拐弯抹角起来。

"怎么，嫌任务还不够重？你这就已经应付不了了。"基尔伯特拍了一下罗德里赫面前的羊皮纸，"刚才打那么半天的草稿，到底在想些什么？"他不耐烦起来，"再不说我就催眠你了啊。"

"我说过很多遍了！您没有那个权利......不行，我现在不能跟您斗嘴。这事情很严肃。您要先回答我的问题，您一会有时间吗？"罗德里赫摇了摇头，把下意识反驳基尔伯特的话咽了下去。罗德里赫的眼睛是纯粹清澈的紫色，当他认真的时候，那双眼睛就会格外明亮。他正直视着基尔伯特的眼睛，刚刚的害羞又涌了上来。

"你想说什么，现在就说吧。我有时间，但是一会儿你那个亲爱的瓦修老师就要来接你了。"基尔伯特模仿着罗德里赫的声音，"我可不想让他站在一边恶心我。"他摆了摆手，继续看自己的文件，似乎罗德里赫想说的话肯定与他无关。

罗德里赫没有说话，而是缓缓站起身，双手按着桌子，踮起脚往落地窗外望去。他在看什么呢？这里又不会有任何恶魔敢闯进来或者扒在窗户旁边偷听。基尔伯特觉得诧异，他也站起了身，随手一挥，房间内燃起灯光，厚重的窗帘阻隔了外面的灰色和暗淡的日光。

"放心了吧？真搞不懂，你居然会害怕有恶魔偷听，这里是什么地方，你以为是谁都能随便进来？"基尔伯特嘴上讽刺着，但是内心的疑惑却越来越重了。罗德里赫的表情让他有点不高兴，仿佛对方已经对什么事情胸有成竹，而他被蒙在鼓里。

在他说话的时候，罗德里赫已经绕过了桌子走到他的面前，如今他们之间大概只有半米的距离。基尔伯特又闻到了罗德里赫血液里独有的甜香。自从咬了他的翅膀，尝过鲜血之后，他就总是能从对方身上闻到这种诱惑的味道。罗德里赫主动接近他，这对基尔伯特来说算是头一遭。他的目光落到罗德里赫唇边的美人痣上。他很美，是个体态优雅，意志坚强的小家伙。

但当他和罗德里赫的视线相对时，基尔伯特那带着些许欲望的想法被突如其来的怒火给压制了，因为罗德里赫眼神里分明表露出他试图理解和安慰自己的同情心。我有什么事情需要他来同情？

罗德里赫还沉浸在他的草稿里，没有注意到基尔伯特刚才对他的遐想，他抬起头，尽自己最大的努力摆出一副对待朋友似的友好表情。哪怕面对的恶魔是基尔伯特，我也不能太轻佻。谁都不想遭到拒绝。

"抱歉离您这么近。我其实也不想侵犯您的隐私距离。"罗德里赫忽略了基尔伯特总是在侵犯他的隐私距离，他脸上绽放出一个友好的微笑，"但是我考虑到您的性格......您肯定不希望别的恶魔听到我要说的......"

"你要说什么......"基尔伯特突然感觉自己浑身的肌肉都绷紧了一点。他又凑近了几厘米，对罗德里赫同情心的烦躁感还没有散去，"只有我们能听？"

"请您听我说完。您是个尽职尽责的好公爵。"罗德里赫一口气说了下去，脸不自觉地越来越红，他垂下眼帘看着翅膀尖，基尔伯特知道这是他处在紧张状态的一种表达方式。"您各方面条件都很好......虽然脾气很不好.......很少好好说话，非要冷嘲热讽，我虽然不能接受，但我可以理解您的行事作风。真的。"罗德里赫不知道自己哪儿来的勇气，突然伸出手握住了基尔伯特空着的左手。也许是同理心吧，他想着。

不对。无缘无故夸奖我？这是罗德里赫能做出来的事儿吗？基尔伯特宁愿相信罗德里赫是在玩恶作剧，也不愿相信这段话没后文。"你这种话，不知道有多少恶魔说过。陈词滥调。"他撒了谎。无事献殷勤是基尔伯特最厌烦的行为，根本没恶魔敢对他说。

"我只是想说......"罗德里赫没想到基尔伯特会当真认为他在夸奖他，他顿时觉得自己在拒绝对方之前的宽慰做得实在是糟糕透顶，因为基尔伯特反而情绪波动更大了。但现在只能硬着头皮继续说了。"......我在很多方面并不反感您，但我们......真的不合适......路德维希先生在采访的时候说您对我抱有爱意......"

啪叽。清脆的一声响，来自天堂的那根羽毛笔正式在基尔伯特的右手掌心里断成三截，随之断裂的，还有管控基尔伯特心情的安全阀。他用几秒钟梳理了一下罗德里赫话里的信息。路德维希接受了八卦小报记者的采访，然后他这个没经验的傻弟弟肯定是被诱导说出了自己的真实想法；路德维希认为我有要追求罗德里赫的意思，认为我爱上他了；罗德里赫肯定从王耀那个消息灵通的天使那里听说了这件事；罗德里赫百分之百相信路德维希的诚实。百分之百相信。然后他一直在考虑怎么拒绝我，怎么安慰我。

罗德里赫脸上闪过因天堂财产被毁坏而心疼的表情，但一下秒，他就因为手掌被挤压的疼痛而惊呼出声。他本能地想要抽回手，但是不管怎么拽，基尔伯特的手腕都分毫未动。基尔伯特脸色铁青地望着他，一言不发。他没想到自己的举动会让自己陷入危险。难道他们最近逐渐转好的关系都是假象吗？路德维希先生难道在撒谎？这要是个误会怎么办？可路德维希先生怎么会乱说自己哥哥的事情？如果是真的，我拒绝了他，他难道还想继续吗？罗德里赫一时间竟不知道那个更糟糕。

基尔伯特知道自己现在的表情一定相当可怕，因为罗德里赫跟他匆匆对视了一眼之后就拼命挣扎起来，他迅速松开手，小天使的手背泛起了几道淤青。罗德里赫马上往后退了几米，用一边翅膀遮住自己的身体。

他现在应该夺路而逃，而不是站在我的面前，用那双责备的、担心的、混杂着惊慌和迷惑不解的漂亮眼睛盯着我看。退那几步又有什么必要？他并不真的害怕我。那为什么要拒绝我，我还什么都没做。不是因为我的过去，不是因为我那些在天使口中的罪恶和劣迹。

但你的高傲和蛮横还在，你的习惯没有改。一个声音在他脑海中响起，罗德里赫在乎的不是过去，而是现在。但那过去是我的一部分！我不需要他因为拒绝我而对我产生同情和关怀。既然他不喜欢我，那为什么不彻底一点！在拒绝我之后还试图安抚我！纯粹是一个天真的傻瓜！等他知道我的一切之后，他就会后悔自己说出来的话！

所以他拒绝了你。因为你拒绝为他改变得更多，拒绝以一个求爱者的身份和他交流。你高高在上，你喜欢挑逗他和你斗嘴，故意让他生气，用讽刺尖酸的话语对付他。因为他永远在朝前看；因为他意志坚定；因为他没有真的对你彻底失望，所以你从不担心他会拒绝你。你在用罗德里赫的优点去弥补你的缺点。

那就离开我吧！基尔伯特愤怒地冲着那个声音喊叫，反正他也根本不会相信我能改。他怎么不去问问，他已经得到了别的恶魔和天使根本不敢奢求的对待！如果有恶魔像他一样跟我斗嘴......

还不够。那个声音不疾不徐。你是想要他做你的情人，还是想要他要做你的爱侣？其实情况并没有那么糟糕，对吗？罗德里赫并没有转头离去，而是在试图安慰你，为什么你会认为这很糟糕？他没有放弃和你交流，他想关心你。

你以为我不知道他为什么安慰我！基尔伯特根本无法抑制自己的烦躁。他的本性就是这样纯真善良，他对谁都一视同仁，如果是其他天使向他求爱，他的拒绝和同情也会同样给予那个天使！ 

罗德里赫还站在原地，揉着自己的手。真疼啊，这是基尔伯特第二次真正伤到他了。他为了自己的安全，应该现在就离开这里，去大使馆等着老师来接他。但是他被凝滞在空气中的张力给绊住了。基尔伯特低着头，手握成拳，胸膛剧烈起伏着。罗德里赫看得出他在咬牙纠结着什么。

我今天不该说的。基尔伯特什么都没做，我就凭路德维希的说法拒绝了他，我对他不是太公平，是不是？任何人都会生气的。我不怪他。罗德里赫决定治疗一下自己的手，这样瓦修就不会发现，然后来找基尔伯特算账。他心里有一个声音在劝说他留下来，如果他走了，那一切就都完了。至于什么要完了，他却说不出个所以然。

"......我理解您这么生气，但是任何天使或恶魔都有权拒绝您。"罗德里赫试探着打破沉默。我该说点好听的。"我知道，您在改变。就我接触您以来......"

话音未落，基尔伯特就朝他猛扑过来，手指像钳子一样嵌进他的肩膀里，眼睛里像是闪耀的烈火在燃烧。角、翅膀、尾巴，力量的冲击感瞬间暴涨，窒息的感觉冲上罗德里赫的喉咙，他被拽着，脚步踉跄朝他倒过去。基尔伯特的翅膀把他整个包裹起来，银色和血红色的光芒仿佛要灼伤他的眼睛，他觉得自己的脖颈似乎被什么无形的东西给勒住了。

"别把一切都说得这么轻巧！你能了解我多少？！我的残忍，我的力量你都一无所知，所以省省你的同情心吧！我不需要同情！就因为我帮你清洗翅膀，因为我对你的态度远远好于我对别人的态度，你就这么信任我，觉得我不会因为心血来潮，把你大卸八块？！"基尔伯特好似要吃了他一样咬牙切齿，但绝望像气泡一样从他的五官上冒出来。罗德里赫被他的吼叫冲得晕头转向，但他有一点确定了，路德维希没有撒谎。

基尔伯特就像个不想承认自己输了的选手一样挣扎着，他想吓唬我，伤害我，然后就可以说服自己，我是因为害怕他而拒绝他。这是傲慢导致的，还是他真的因为我拒绝他而慌张？不管怎么样，这根本不正常！我得说清楚！

"您就是不会这么做！"罗德里赫肩膀一阵剧痛，基尔伯特力气太大了。"我明确地告诉您，我对您的残忍没有多大的兴趣！如果您觉得我承认您很暴力就是对您的尊敬或者承认，那好！您很暴力，而且蛮横、高傲！"罗德里赫对此感到愤愤不平，基尔伯特明明喜欢他，却像个幼稚的青少年一样！我还觉得我对他不公平！"您满意了吗？！"他盯着基尔伯特的脸，对方眉头紧皱，眼睛里除了紧张还有些许失落。"您明明不是这么想的，别骗自己了！我不明白，我拒绝您又能怎样，我有我的权利，您为什么不能朝前看！"

是的，我不满意。哪怕这是事实，哪怕我刚才就是这么表现的，我也不想从你那里听到那些话。我想让你只关注我、包容我。我希望你了解我的全部，留在我身边。你就是被他吸引了，罗德里赫对你来说是特殊的。那个声音愉快地告诉基尔伯特。他说的对，朝前看吧。

罗德里赫还裹在他的翅膀里，不时大胆地敲打着它。他不想松开。天使还很生气，但这只会是暂时的。我相信他的品质，就像我欣赏他的品质一样。说吧，现在就说出口。

"我会的。"他注视着罗德里赫，良久才发出嘶哑的声音，几乎像是从牙缝里挤出来的。但他们离的很近，天使清楚地听见了。虽然阴沉着脸，但他还是点了点头鼓励他。"所以，你要不要......再给我一次机会，我们重新开始。"

罗德里赫显然没有料到基尔伯特居然想说这句话。他瞪大了眼睛，无声地动了动嘴唇，仿佛对面的恶魔是个陌生人。少顷，他松了口气，轻松和笑意又逐渐回到他的面孔上，仿佛刚才的事情被这句话一扫而空。"噢，我还以为您要......当然可以，只要您想。我刚才也认为不该这么快上来就拒绝您，只是路德维希说的话，您还没来的及表态......但我不是那个意思！"罗德里赫看到基尔伯特突然满怀希望的眼神，连忙举起手辩白，却不小心拉到了肩膀的淤青，疼得皱起了好看的眉毛。"我只是想说.....我可以.....好吧，这么说吧！我答应您重新开始！"他郑重其事地说着，嘴唇抿起来，腼腆地微笑着。"但您可不可以先松开我？这样我没法动了......"

"呃，我该说抱歉。"基尔伯特收回恶魔的体征，他不自然地勉强笑了一下，为了罗德里赫的隐私距离，往后退了一步。"我帮你治疗一下？"

罗德里赫摇摇头，他还有点不习惯基尔伯特突然温情和蔼下来的样子。"不用道歉，我知道您刚才不冷静，我没真的怪您，我也不够冷静，说您暴力、蛮横......这个伤我自己能治好的，我只会这个，您忘记啦？"罗德里赫想调侃两句，但基尔伯特并没有笑。

"不，事实如此。这是我导致的，我会负责治好它。"基尔伯特伸出手掌，"不介意的话，把手给我吧。"他的手指轻轻拂过罗德里赫手背的淤青，一阵暖流扫过罗德里赫的皮肤，伤痕消失了。"有件事我想问你，你还愿意跟着我继续学吗？"

"我们说好的，您要教会我。虽然我觉得这不可能实现了……但，是的，我还是会继续学的。"罗德里赫停顿了一下，"您很介意我不了解您，所以我想这是个了解您的好机会。"

"亚瑟？你怎么来这里找我？有事吗？"瓦修正准备出家门去接罗德里赫回天堂，刚抬起头就看到自己的老战友倚在门廊的立柱上，手里还拿着一本诗集在默读。

"你的时间紧迫，我就不客套了。"亚瑟合上诗集，手中变出一张卷起的，用羽毛笔别住的文件，"我想请你临时担任天堂驻地狱的大使......我知道你讨厌那个地方，更讨厌和某些恶魔打交道，"他做了个手势，让瓦修别急着反驳，"但我没有更好的人选了。弗朗西斯比你我都更擅长应对恶魔，而且他和安东尼奥之间的友谊和默契也是我们不能替代的，但是他必须先卸任。一些我们并不喜欢的天使一直盯着这个位置，这个位置很重要，我必须交给我信任且能胜任这个位置的天使。"

"提诺？他和乌克森谢纳不是关系很好吗？或者菲利克斯？我听说他一直想尝试新生活。"瓦修迟疑了一下，推开了亚瑟的手，"抱歉亚瑟，我没什么兴趣。"

"提诺恐怕和你一样只想过自己的生活，何况他们的关系不适合在我们这个关键点上被揭穿。菲利克斯压制不住基尔伯特。你知道的，他曾经把他的情人用长枪捅了个透心凉。"亚瑟轻声细语，但瓦修却不能不在意他的话。

"等会儿。基尔伯特什么时候有的情人？"瓦修皱起眉。"抱歉这跟你说的事情没关系，但我不得不问。"

"这很正常。两千多年了，怎么会没有恶魔伴他左右？"亚瑟似乎觉得瓦修的话有点好笑，他满不在乎地摇了摇头，"老朋友，在这方面，你和马修可真的是为数不多的保守派。别担心，他的情人一般和他都是好聚好散，只有极少数下场凄惨。"

"你明知道我在担忧什么。别说你没看过那张八卦报纸。路德维希从不说谎，在这方面，他也是个异类。"瓦修拿过那卷羊皮纸，展开阅读着上面的条文，"我不知道基尔伯特还有多长时间才会厌烦与罗德里赫共处，但我不想让罗德里赫总是在刀口浪尖上以身犯险。如果基尔伯特真的意欲对罗德里赫下手......半年任期太长了，三个月。"

"最短五个月，不能再短了。"亚瑟想都不想就拒绝了，"法令还要通过议会批准，你知道这个流程有多慢。"

"没那么夸张，最多四个月。有弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德的通力合作，你难道不是胸有成竹吗？"瓦修并不相信亚瑟对此的断言，亚瑟总是能让别人相信他真假难辨的谎言，但瓦修了解他，正如同他了解瓦修一样。"我相信你有这个能力，老朋友。你是我们群体里转型最成功的天使。"

"那就四个月。"亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，他自信的笑容和翠绿的眼眸所折射出的温暖阳光曾让无数天使着迷，他接受了这个夸奖，但并没有因此而沾沾自喜。这本来就是他想要的。瓦修了然地以微笑回复他，"我同意了。"

"你太轻松了吧，亚瑟。"弗朗西斯故作愁容，"你看看我，想从王耀嘴里挖出点八卦简直比登天还难。我就做个比喻，别纠我的用词错误。"

"我很理解瓦修，毕竟基尔伯特的阴影仍在。当然我说了，极少数下场凄惨。"亚瑟递给弗朗西斯一杯雪莉酒。"路德维希这回可是立了大功，虽然我相信他应该没考虑那么多。"

"这还没到时间呢就喝酒？"弗朗西斯接过酒杯，手里还拿着一份足有3厘米厚的文件，"你百分之百确定基尔伯特的事例可以用作证据吗？他可是跟伊甸园奠基的那块石头一样难搞。给，"他把文件交给亚瑟，"关于马修·威廉姆斯见义勇为的全部案例，我花了一天的时间把他们归了个类，然后用文学创作的方式重新总结了一遍。这要是还说不服娜塔利亚，那我现在就退休。"

"百分百确定。我有双重保证。今天他们有最新进展。"亚瑟唇边露出一抹忍俊不禁的微笑，"唉我等不及看到瓦修的表情了。"

"你这个笑容一出我就知道准没好事。"弗朗西斯束起了自己柔顺光亮的金发，露出自己的耳廓，气质也随之变化。他挂着惯常的调侃微笑，酒杯有些滑稽地漂浮着。"对自己的老战友都下得了手啊。让瓦修去棒打鸳鸯？"

“这叫促进感情。"亚瑟翻了翻那份资料，“写得真感人。娜塔利亚那边，伊万的陪伴是有效果的，而且托里斯也在帮她。她只是有心灵创伤而已，并不真的想破坏她哥哥的爱情。至于退休，别想了，大使位置还是你的。”

“又把我当工具人呼来喝去。干脆，把你现在这个位置让给我，你去找你亲爱的阿尔弗雷德卿卿我我，如何？”

“你就差三票，努努力下次选举没准就成了。”亚瑟同情地拍了拍弗朗西斯的肩膀，随后幸灾乐祸地笑出声，“别这样，弗朗，我知道你在地狱交了多少朋友，我可没这个能力受那么多恶魔欢迎。”

“但我最想交的朋友却连一点希望都不给我。”弗朗西斯故作郁闷地叹了口气，但那双浅蓝色的灵动双眼却暴露了他的真面目，“他可什么都跟你说。”

“要我帮你吗？”亚瑟对比着关于马修的两份材料，语气之温柔似乎是要告诉弗朗西斯，帮他追求爱人是他分内之事，“王耀不是没提过你，虽然多数时间我们都在讨论你在八卦界的地位，还有你把小金库都输光了的事。”

“我可以理解为合理报酬吗？小金库的事可不可以不要提了？又不是只有我一个天使犯这个错误。”

“谁让你不支持罗德里赫？路还长着呢，弗朗西斯，加油吧，我会提供给你交通工具的。”


	7. Chapter 7

翠色的火光一闪，一张卷好的羊皮纸随着瓦修·茨温利金色的羽毛缓缓飘落，打断了罗德里赫手头的工作。

“不好意思，先生，请稍等片刻。”罗德里赫站起身，用惯常的真诚微笑对着正等着他开出通行证的恶魔表达歉意，“我马上就回来。”

“您先处理您的事，我没关系。”恶魔带着一丝惶恐匆忙点头回应，仿佛罗德里赫的私事比天堂和地狱的谈判事务都重要，随后他深深地鞠躬行礼以表诚意。

罗德里赫叹了口气。自从他答应给基尔伯特第二次追求他的机会，恶魔们马上开始对他毕恭毕敬，礼仪周到，一改之前面对他时那副冷漠和不耐烦的态度，哪怕罗德里赫形式化的道谢也被他们当作不能接受的珍贵礼物。他三番五次因为不适应而想要制止这样的举动，但当他试图拒绝时，恶魔们眼中的惶恐和不解让他欲言又止。

起初，他忍不住和罗维诺提起了这件事，问他遇没遇到过同样的情况，结果在这方面富有经验的四翼天使却提议让他试着去习惯，并告诉他，如果他和基尔伯特真的结为伴侣，那恶魔们的恭敬很有可能会变成常态。

“这都不算什么。如果你跟基尔伯特已经确定关系了，地狱很有可能会试着给你一个头衔——是不是荣誉的看情况而定，我觉得他们会给你一块封地——然后这些恶魔就会正大光明地称呼你的头衔和名号。如果你拒绝接受的话......”说到这儿，罗维诺微微鼓起了面颊，眼神躲闪，声音也变小了，“他们就会管你叫公爵夫人。妈的，我可是烦死这个称呼了。封建糟粕。”

“这有什么必要吗？！”罗德里赫想象着恶魔们一边向罗维诺致敬，一边口中尊称他为费尔南德斯公爵夫人的场景，顿时感觉一阵尴尬穿透骨髓。他有点想笑，但是罗维诺挑起眉毛表示看穿了他的企图，罗德里赫赶紧用一个语气激烈的表态把笑容摁了回去。“不过......我没见他们这么称呼你过......是费尔南德斯公爵不让他们讲吗？”

“那是因为我们在天堂，况且我们还没有完全公开。到了地狱，可完全不一样。这叫'入乡随俗'，”罗维诺举起两只手做了个双引号的姿势，一副无奈又好笑的表情，“也就是必须要遵守的礼仪规范。如果你拒绝，倒霉的就是对方了，哪怕是高阶恶魔也得这么叫你，否则就是不尊重你的伴侣。伴侣关系是平等的，他是公爵，然后你和普通恶魔平等互称，这在他们那儿可不行。“他同情地拍了拍罗德里赫的肩膀，按基尔伯特的地位和实力......罗迪，你有的受了。”

“那罗维你是怎么应付这件事的？”罗德里赫好奇地追问着，“既然安东尼奥也遵守这一封建糟粕的话。”

“很简单。不'入乡'就行了啊。没人能强迫我去地狱，安东尼奥在这点上相当随意。但我不知道基尔伯特愿不愿意迁就你，说实话，罗迪，我不是太赞成你们在一起，他挺危险的。我不知道他到底爱不爱你。”

“我和他相处的时候没想到会有危险，我的意思是，那种感觉很淡。”罗德里赫回想着基尔伯特朝他扑过来时的绝望和愤怒，又想到他轻柔地帮他处理瘀伤时的些许不安，“哪怕是他用翅膀卷住我的时候，我都没有想要夺路而逃。挺奇怪的，”他歪着头，指尖点上下唇，“原来那双翅膀让我头晕目眩，现在就连这种感觉都消失了。”

“我相信你，罗迪。你和他之间总会有意想不到的特殊情况发生。”罗维诺紧紧地盯着他，拉过他的手臂握住，罗德里赫感到好朋友比他还紧张“所以这段时间，你有没有试着去了解他的过去？”

“你们已经给我讲过了，王耀先生给我讲过他在战场上遇到基尔伯特时的情景，茨温利老师之前也提醒过我，那些与他为敌的天使的下场。不过这些都是战争时期的事，对吗？”罗德里赫小心翼翼地提出自己的意见，但罗维诺脸上的表情并没有放松下来。

“没错，多数都是战争时期的事。但其中的很多细节......”他似乎想起了什么，脸上流露出一丝厌恶，又迅速甩掉了它。“罗迪，我尽量公平公正，但很多事情不是我们忽略它们就能抹掉的。我当然希望你能改变他——整个天堂可能都在盼望着你改变他——但我知道这有多难。你对着他没有任何负担，这是好事，说明你的起点已经比迄今为止所有试着和他亲密接触的恶魔都高。但我还是想不通，他欣赏你，这没问题——你很有魅力，我举双手赞同——但认真追求？基尔伯特之前从来没对天使有过一丝兴趣。他之前甚至都不过问那些恶魔情人的生死。”

“我也不明白。哪怕我可能是唯一一个从来没真正害怕过他的天使，这也不能让我变得独一无二。”罗德里赫苦笑着摇了摇头，但看上去他并不想为此而担心。“罗维，我不是要惹你生气，但你和基尔伯特好像执着的方向都很一致。”罗德里赫洁白的门齿咬着自己的手指，这是他思考时习惯做出的动作，“过去是很关键，但我不会因为他过去曾说过、做过那些事，就断绝他如今的希望。”

“那就去问清楚吧，如果他真的爱你，他会和你坦白的。”罗维诺明白再劝罗德里赫仔细考虑是不会有任何结果的了。“你选择怎么做是你的自由，但我衷心希望他爱你，而无论你怎么选择，都不会因此而受伤。”

瓦修的信相当简短，笔迹略微有些潦草。罗德里赫猜测自己的老师正因为大使馆积压的各种文件和例行拜会忙到焦头烂额。虽然瓦修·茨温利已经几百年没有跟地狱政府打过什么交道了，但是与基尔伯特在伊甸园围墙外决斗三天三夜却未落下风的事迹，在地狱可谓是如雷贯耳。

想也知道，今天老师腾不出时间来送他。罗德里赫略感失落，原因倒不是八卦报纸所猜测的那样，是因为他们之间的不寻常关系，而是因为瓦修那漂亮宽大的翅膀一直是罗德里赫忙里偷闲，养足精神准备面对基尔伯特高强度体能训练的好地方。罗德里赫经常把脸埋进那些柔软顺滑的金色羽毛中间，它们蒙住他的双眼，提供给他源源不断的温暖体验。他感觉到自己翅膀上的羽毛正因为同族的友好爱抚而发出共鸣，很快他就会在这种轻风般的絮语里沉入睡眠。

这样的舒适也会付出一点代价，那就是罗德里赫到现在还不认识去基尔伯特封地的路，也没有任何在地狱的公共场合飞翔或行走的经验。基于这样的小小麻烦，罗德里赫决定早点出发避免迟到，以免给基尔伯特留下自己想躲着他的坏印象。如果他能早点到达，也许他还能抽出点时间来把礼物送给他，然后顺便把想问的问题说出口。他叠好书信放在抽屉里，再次拿起手里的证件。

“您好，这是您为期三个月的工作通行签证，您下次可以直接通过，不需要再向我报备了。”罗德里赫还是改不掉自己微笑的习惯，哪怕只是一个普通恶魔，不讲礼貌还是不行的。

“我怎么敢再麻烦您。您辛苦了。”恶魔迅速把证件往脖子上一挂，面对着罗德里赫一边鞠躬，一边倒退着朝招待处的出口走去，还不断地示意让他继续坐在椅子上不要动。

果然还是太奇怪了。罗德里赫一直到他的身影消失，才放松地往椅背上一靠。罗维诺口中的常态真是令他无所适从。罗德里赫并不喜欢显得高人一等，而且恶魔们这么做，就好像在他们眼里，自己和基尔伯特之间的关系已经确定得八九不离十了。明明他答应基尔伯特才一个多星期，何况他们这段时间根本连话也没说上几句。

围绕着威廉姆斯亲王和六翼天使伊万·布拉金斯基的诉讼动员了地狱一半的高层人员，在他们的雷厉风行下，整个诉讼流程只花了一个星期就结束了。本来应该站上原告律师席位的路德维希却因为众所周知的明显理由被哥哥禁足一周，基尔伯特没有再找别的恶魔代替自己的弟弟履行职责，而是亲自上阵，与满脸惊讶的弗朗西斯针锋相对。

也许是基尔伯特想给他充足的时间和机会去了解他，也许他只是在意这项事关将来的公务，但不管怎样，他都忙到没时间来监督他有没有做体力练习，所以罗德里赫乐得轻松了一周，每天跟着罗维诺到人间租的房子里学习怎么做各种面点。他迅速沉迷于各色饼干和蛋糕，并很快收到了成效。罗维诺对他做出来的成品大加赞赏，这让罗德里赫信心倍增，决定为基尔伯特也准备一份，好让他别那么认真地检查他的课业。

是时候该出发了。罗德里赫小心翼翼地拿起自己用银色纸盒包好的，上面撒了糖霜的核桃杏仁蛋糕，照例理了理自己的头发，试着把那根不听话的头毛压平，心中默默地把事先拜托罗维诺查好的路线图过了一遍。走招待处的侧门，然后小心通道里的暗流，在交叉路口往右转，注意看路上的里程标记......他一边默念着，一边掏出怀里的钥匙准备为招待处的大门上锁。

“你怀里的礼物是准备送给茨温利的吗？”基尔伯特的声音突然在台阶下响起，语气里没有一贯的调笑和讥讽，甚至连音量都降低了，尾音也没有任何的上扬，听起来仿佛罗德里赫这礼物送给谁都与他无关。

罗德里赫手一抖，钥匙掉落在地。他出门的时候根本没看见基尔伯特在这里，他肯定是隐身了。“您怎么过来了？”他赶紧捡起钥匙把门锁上，动作之快是基尔伯特在他平时的训练里都看不到的。罗德里赫迅速转过身来，蛋糕的包装盒捏在他手里发出细微的咯啦声。

基尔伯特正沉默地看着他，天堂永不黯淡的日光正洒在他的银发上，反射出柔和的光，那双猩红色的双眼正注视着他，少了几分高傲，却有两分平和和一分沉郁补足了空缺。罗德里赫感到一阵说不出的紧张，似乎一种过去已经习惯的关系一去不复返了。“我本来打算自己去找您，茨温利老师有事情来不了了。”他小跑下台阶，把自己手里捏着的蛋糕盒举起来递给基尔伯特，“这个送给您。”

现实和理想中的场景相比，还是差了那么点距离。基尔伯特并没有伸手去接。他的目光从蛋糕盒上移到罗德里赫的脸上，罗德里赫看出基尔伯特有点不满，却强忍着没有表示出来。“你要是想送给茨温利，一会儿我送你去大使馆。他的东西我不会要的。“他轻轻压下罗德里赫举着蛋糕的手臂，同时翅膀从他的肩胛骨处伸展开来。罗德里赫眨了眨眼，完全不明白基尔伯特为什么突然变得如此迟钝。他还半举着手臂，微卷的栗色额发随着基尔伯特翅膀掀起的气流而摆动着，衬托着他洁白饱满的额头。

“如果你愿意，以后每次上课之前我都来接你。你飞得慢，但我会放慢速度等你的。但今天我们暂停一天，我还欠你一个道歉。”基尔伯特似乎不想再提礼物的事情，他抬起翅膀遮蔽了些许阳光，银色的鳞片像盔甲一样覆盖在翼缘和关节上，里侧层层叠起的血红色羽毛摇摆着发出窸窸窣窣的声音，似乎在隔空呼唤着罗德里赫。“当然，如果你以后想在训练前多休息一下的话，我的翅膀也可以供你躺下。你可以放心，我不会对你做什么过分的事。我保证这次会很暖和。”

我该接受吗？罗德里赫犹豫着，那双翅膀正在诱惑他钻进去休息。看起来确实相当舒服，上次它卷住他的时候也很温暖。他的羽毛捕捉到了基尔伯特传达过来的邀请，正等待着他的意见，迟疑着是否回复。我至少应该熟悉熟悉路线。可路途遥远，我一会有飞行训练，那些该问的问题还没有说出口。

“我要是躺进去的话，您那只翅膀还怎么飞？”在迟疑了几秒之后，罗德里赫轻声搬出了一个他马上就觉得特别傻的借口，因为一层更加鲜亮的火红色的羽毛从基尔伯特极为宽阔的翅膀内侧分离出来，互相错杂交叉着围成一个茧状的团。

“看明白了？”基尔伯特终于勾起嘴角，为罗德里赫惊讶的眼神和羽毛之间赞许的低语感到高兴，“不过我飞行的速度可比茨温利还快，你的睡眠时间恐怕要缩短了，所以你可要想好。”

羽毛的颜色如泼开的烈火般浓艳，它们是基尔伯特最贴身的羽毛，刻着他的记忆，储存着他的力量，代表着他的健康。罗德里赫仔细地欣赏着这些神奇而富有生机的造物，忍耐住自己想让手指穿梭其间的冲动。他的羽毛正渴望着与它们交流，这让罗德里赫本来想要张口的拒绝变得更难。

他内心挣扎了一番，最终还是在欲望的诱惑和基尔伯特巧妙而独特的表达信任的方式面前投降了。罗德里赫点头答应，在基尔伯特眼底划过被接纳的欣喜时快步走过去，嘴里一边嘟囔着'这是专门送您的'，一边将蛋糕往对方手里一塞，随后把整个身体都埋进那些耀眼的羽毛里，听凭它们托住他的身躯，给予他以温暖。

鲜艳的红色在他眼底游走着，罗德里赫面前的绒羽争相拂过他的面颊和嘴唇，迫不及待地在他的面前展示着自身的柔韧和轻软，在他把手伸过去的时候乖巧地穿过他的指缝，绕上他的手腕。羽毛们的轻快笑声弥漫在他周围，里面藏着刚好能让他听到的低声细语。很高兴见到你，罗德里赫，还有你那些可爱的小家伙们。

罗德里赫深呼吸，他被羽毛缠绕着的手腕和脚踝传来炽热的温度，仿佛滚烫的血液正在羽管当中流动。它们想窥探他内心的秘密，渴望得到它们的主人想要的答案。他的羽毛也意识到了这一点，此刻正传达出躁动不安的情绪。他抖了抖翅膀，想让它们安分下来。

别害怕。放松。我们不会伤害你。我们只想知道，在你了解真相之后，你还会爱他，陪伴他，无论发生什么事，都愿意做他生命中不可或缺的一部分吗？虽然这些羽毛仍然火辣辣地灼烧着罗德里赫的手腕，但它们的声音是如此温柔和蔼，仿佛它们所有的希望都寄托在他的回答上。

我现在不能告诉你们确切的答案，这不公平。罗德里赫未曾张口，但内心的话语已经通过羽毛与皮肤的连接传达过去。我只有一点能告诉你们。既然他愿意向我敞开自己内心最深处的秘密，愿意给予我完全的信任，那我一定会做出相同的回馈。我将抛弃一切可能的成见，重新审视我的内心，接纳他的改变。

突然，羽毛间爆发出一阵喧闹，仿佛在为了什么事情而争论不休。还没等罗德里赫仔细分辨其中的内容，它们又瞬间归为平静。一根长羽搭上他的肩头，在他耳边低语。好好休息吧，基尔伯特已经知道了你的想法，他已准备好向你坦白一切。

“罗维？想什么呢？”安东尼奥一边吻着爱人裸露的肩膀，一边用自己的羽毛为他保温。罗维诺不喜欢在做爱的时候弄乱自己的羽毛，更是出于害羞的原因，不愿轻易把自己最敏感的地方交给他。安东尼奥对此并不是很在意，他更愿意迁就爱人的选择，从罗维诺平静自然的表情中读出绝对的信任。

“我在想罗德里赫的事情。”罗维诺向后靠在安东尼奥的胸膛上，把锁骨让给对方啄吻，手指不自觉地梳理着搭在他腰际的灰色长羽。“我有点担心他的安全。”

“他不会有事的。”安东尼奥换了个姿势，以便让他靠得更舒服些，“但你担心罗德里赫，我可以理解。恐怕除了他自己，没有天使或恶魔能如此坦荡地面对基尔伯特。就连我也不行。”

“罗德里赫成为天使才五十年，他对付这种事根本毫无经验。”罗维诺抓住安东尼奥的手，在他怀里转过身，橄榄绿色的眼睛在白皙的面颊上显得俏皮可爱，“而基尔伯特，我从来都不敢说我了解他，如果连我自己都想不通，我还怎么帮助罗德里赫？我甚至都不确定基尔伯特是否真的爱他。我只知道这样陪伴基尔伯特是件危险的事。”

“我不这么认为。但我不是说基尔伯特不危险，我只是想说，恶魔对待伴侣的诚意是不容低估的。”安东尼奥戳了戳罗维诺的脸颊，亲了他的额头以表安慰，“恶魔没有什么博爱的精神，这我得承认——亲王是个千年难遇的特例——但我们会为了真正的伴侣心甘情愿付出一切，哪怕是自己的生命。你说罗德里赫没经验，可对上基尔伯特，他不需要经验。我和基尔伯特共事已有千年，难道我缺乏经验吗？他能轻易做到我们做不到的事，恰恰是因为没有任何经验与先入之见的枷锁能真正捆绑住他的手脚，阻塞他的心灵。当然，他的幸运也至关重要，否则基尔伯特一开始就会与自己的伴侣擦肩而过，那会是他一生中最大的损失。”

“你确定吗？基尔伯特真的会为罗德里赫付出一切吗？”罗维诺激动地抓住安东尼奥的手，“如果这是真的，那我就不会有什么顾虑了！”

“我虽然不能走进基尔伯特的灵魂深处，但我至少了解他的性格和习惯。”安东尼奥自信地微笑着，“如果不是因为爱，他又怎么会放下身段去请求罗德里赫再给他一次机会？我猜，他在罗德里赫拒绝他的那一刻真正意识到了恐惧。当然，这种情绪对他来说实在太陌生了，所以他一时不知该做何反应。如果罗德里赫拒绝他之后主动离开他，不想也没有理由再见到他，那这个代价基尔伯特无法承受。这会伤害他，让他变得脆弱。”

“伤到他？可我也拒绝过你……我还让你离我远点呢……你也受伤了？”罗维诺低头小声说着，眼神躲闪着安东尼奥的注视。“我根本没想到会是这样……”

“别担心，哪怕只是爱人的一个拥抱就能治愈这种伤口。”安东尼奥赶忙抱住罗维诺，“别为此内疚，当时你有充足的理由拒绝我。这听起来很荒谬，很多天使不相信这一点，不过也有天使认为这是给我们致命一击的好机会。在爱情方面，恶魔比天使想象中的更纯洁、更脆弱，天使是没有这些弱点的，你们可以重新爱上一个新的对象，而不会有任何负担。”

“你少得意了，我才不会呢。”罗维诺的声音细不可闻，“其实我也会为你付出生命的，如果必要的话。”

“罗维你真可爱。”安东尼奥没有理会罗维诺拳头的敲打，缓慢而轻柔地把他重新压倒在床上，“感谢你对我说这句话，但我得告诉你，永远都别想有这一天。为爱人付出生命是我的荣誉，你不能剥夺它。”

四个月后

清晨的日光不断侵占着深蓝色的天空，酋长岩顶上一抹淡薄的白色层云逐渐消散，露出自身光芒渐暗的灰色月亮。浓雾沉入地面，山林已醒，鸟鸣声和鼠兔的叫声从远方传来，一只游隼正准备离巢寻找食物。这是全世界攀岩人士的圣地，一些人在岩壁上拉起帐篷过夜，准备在更温暖的时刻继续自己的挑战。马修·威廉姆斯坐在岩壁的边缘，大口呼吸着约塞米蒂的新鲜空气。

今天是加诸在伊万·布拉金斯基身上的限制令被解除的第一天。马修回想起那枯燥无聊的一个星期，日复一日的封闭让他疲劳，更何况他每次都要重复自己的陈述，并昧着心指责伊万对他的不轨行为是早有准备的居心叵测。当站在台上的天使法官宣读对伊万·布拉金斯基为期四个月的正式限制令时，阿尔弗雷德的笑容几乎是显而易见。

根据限制令的要求，伊万不能以天使的姿态在他周边五公里内出现，不能以人类的姿态在他周边两百米内出现，不能用任何魔法或神圣的力量做媒介主动与他进行通讯，也不能通过任何天使或恶魔干扰他的生活。

作为一位对人类科技产品比较了解的恶魔，马修在接过属于他的那份限制令的副本时心跳如鼓。虽然伊万不能主动联系他，但他们在人间仍然可以像一对异地恋的情人那样用人类的通讯设备发送信息，或者像现在这样打开摄像头视频聊天。

也许阿尔弗雷德认为这样的虚拟接触会削弱他们之间的热情，或者他只是想让他有冷静下来思考的空间，但实际情况却正好相反。电子屏幕无法代替伊万实实在在的身影，他们的声音也无法被记录下来，只能通过文字输入来进行无声的交流。对于不朽的恶魔和天使来说，四个月的时间本应如白驹过隙，如今却横贯在他们面前，令他倍感煎熬。

伊万也有同样的感受。他认为简单的表达不足以传达他的情感，为了弥补他自己所自认为的浅薄，他频繁引用人类称颂爱情的诗句表达他内心的激情，用曼陀林为他演奏维瓦尔第的乐章，用朦胧的水彩描摹他的相貌。他们用文字讨论他们所见到的一切，就像以往面对面一样熟络。

但同样的烦恼却一直困扰着他们。他们渴望互相触碰。正是这种无法抑制的冲动让马修确信自己已经爱上了伊万，或者说，他陷入了一种只有伊万能引起的激情和爱欲里无法自拔。

马修不愿意去想为什么，也不愿意去分析自己内心发生的转变。他早已开始心神摇曳，只想近距离真正聆听到伊万多变的优美嗓音，只想握住那双灵巧有力的手，只想呼吸之间都是他的气息。他惊奇地发现自己坦然接受了内心的欲望，即使在这样的期盼和等待之下，也能保持冷静。一想到伊万和他共享着同样的情绪，一种超然的满足感填满了马修的灵魂。

他们约好在此地相见，而伊万一直相当准时。马修明白这里并非隐蔽之所，再过半小时，岩顶就将完全暴露在阳光之下。伊万自天堂降临的场景一定会触动他，他洁白而完美的翅膀会在阳光下无比醒目，羽毛会一丝不苟地贴伏在身体上，风将在他的翼尖刮起一道道看不见的气流，他的眼睛会一如既往地叙说温柔的语言，以代替那些曾经回味无穷的美丽诗句。

那些人类会将其视为神迹，但他们不该看到。马修将自己恶魔的双眼释放出来，用结印将宽阔的岩顶覆盖。伊万一定也会做同样的安全工作，这只是他偶尔为之的私心。真是对不起。他朝着那些沉睡在崖壁上的攀岩者道歉，一边摇动着手指，将更深的梦境赠与他们。

“马蒂！”伊万的声音伴随着他的怀抱在他身后出现，没有想象中的恢宏和壮丽，伊万的羽毛因疾速飞行而有些凌乱，他用翅膀盖住马修的膝盖和小腿，直挺的鼻梁靠在他的肩膀上摩挲着，头发还带着人间清晨的凉气蹭着他的脖颈。“早上好，我来得太迟了。”

“早上好，万尼亚。”马修在他的怀抱里转过身，把最真挚的欢迎送给伊万，“我终于又能听见您真实的声音了。”

“四个月时间真的太长了。”伊万试着友善而礼貌地微笑，但掩饰不住的激动和喜悦破坏了他对笑容的控制。他似乎不知道接下来该说什么，那些过于亲密的话语在他脑海里一遍又一遍地回响着，但每次都是动了动嘴唇便又把话咽了下去。

“是啊，我之前从没意识到它有这么长。”他们为什么要浪费时间说那些早已知道的事情？也许热恋中的情人面对面时本就什么都不该再说。马修在伊万的瞳孔里看到他自己既渴望又期待的神色，看到同样的急切在他蓝色的眼瞳里旋转着。

没错，我是个恶魔，也许是时候该做点恶魔会做的事情了。马修的手轻柔地扣上伊万的下颌，拇指蹭过他柔软的唇，感受到湿润和温暖。伊万没有动，只是胸膛加快了起伏的频率，他无数次向他表明爱意的得体行为在诱惑下开始逐渐瓦解，马修的手指每一个动作都不同以往，每一个眼神都在朝他低语……

他们就在这阳光下接吻，缓慢而温馨，鼻翼相贴，唇瓣轻蹭，舌尖试探着触碰齿缝。伊万只听得见马修平静的呼吸声，他光滑而白皙的皮肤在明亮的日光里是柔和的，捧着他脸颊的手指虽然纤细，但释放出来的魔力像轻微的针刺，让他感到一种欲拒还迎的飘然。

“我不想跟您承认这是我第一次诱惑别人。”马修离开伊万的唇，往后退了一步，伊万的感官突然又被拉回现实世界，风穿梭在峡谷的声音在耳畔窣窣作响。“但我想跟您承认我爱您，这是我第一次向别人作此表达。”

“我希望我会是最后一个。”伊万被自己孩子气的表达所惭愧，但马修显然在其中找到了真正的快乐，他的侧脸在阳光下融化了，笑容如黄金闪耀。

“您当然是。我想不会再有别的答案了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“亚瑟·柯克兰，请你回答我的问题，顺便向议会解释你对和平协议附加条款第三条的修改议案。请问你为什么想要为基尔伯特·贝什米特公爵申请解除相关权利的禁令。”

“谢谢您的问题，议员。”亚瑟平静地从座位上站起来，他面前放着仍在熊熊燃烧的荆棘花冠，这一花冠会证明他所说的每一句话都将是诚实的。“在坐的各位天使都应该知道和平条款写于一千年前战争结束之时，并且在那之后地狱出现了王朝更替一事，当时的新任魔王阿尔弗雷德·琼斯曾对和平协议附加条款的第三条提出过质疑，在坐议员们已经拿到了复印本。他认为天堂与地狱之间应当开放伴侣与婚姻关系这一基本权利，并就相关财产和权益问题进行协商。但天堂未给出相应回答。”

“我们本就不需要回答这个问题。”一位四翼天使皱起了眉，“我们当然不能开放，天堂的财产和秘密不能公开，也不能接受恶魔与天使享有共同权益。”

“但这建立在天堂与地狱保持敌对关系的立场上，五百六十年前，一位名为克里斯托弗·霍夫曼的天使对此提出抗议，他认为在资格审查的前提下可以开放婚姻关系，原有的条款侵犯了他的私人权利，他可自由选择伴侣。”亚瑟又从镇纸下面抽出一张文件纸。“他曾向行政部提出请求。但被直接驳回，我这里找到了行政部有关那天来访的备忘录。”亚瑟打开文件夹，用余光发现一些天使议员不安地动了一下。这份文件还是拜托伊万在行政部的关系拿到手的，可能成为相当关键的证据。

“请容我为大家念一念。 _霍夫曼先生对时任行政部助理秘书的博夫特先生提出质疑，其内容涉及天使与恶魔之间的婚姻问题，博夫特先生认为此事甚属荒谬，由于我们与地狱间的敌对关系，这样的亲密关系是无法想象的，可能被视为背叛行径，并予以拒绝。_ ”

“这在当时是可以想见的。我们那时并未恢复派遣人员的条例，可视为未建立全面正式外交关系。”一位议员指出当时的情况，“敌对关系并非虚妄。”

“但我们并未进入战争或备战状态，且博夫特先生的做法在他行使权利的正常范围内。此外，博夫特先生的恶魔爱人——我暂且这么说——也将同样的意见提交地狱政府，地狱政府通过了议案，同意天使与恶魔之间可缔结婚姻和伴侣关系，并在地狱享有居住权。”亚瑟不紧不慢地说着，“据记载，共有58名天使在这段时间内前往地狱居住。”

“这是他们的自由对吧？”那个议员继续说道，“行政部并没有提出反对。”

“但他们在天堂的一切权益并未随着他们搬到地狱而得到相应的保障和礼遇，其中已有19名天使向天堂法庭提起相关诉讼。此外，地狱在四百八十八年前通过附加案，认为所有与地狱恶魔结为伴侣的天使都自动拥有地狱公民的一切权利，包括私有财产所有权、自由通行权以及头衔授予权，后两条的相关权益为伴侣双方共享。基于天堂在此问题上的封闭政策，以及19名天使的相关诉讼中均提到此问题，地狱方曾在四百三十年前向天堂政府提出反对，认为我方政府的所作所为影响了地狱公民的合理权利。”

周围沉寂了几秒钟，突然在后座上爆发出喊叫声，“难道你认为我们需要向地狱恶魔提供相应的自由吗？他们如果是间谍和破坏分子呢？！我们不能把天堂的安危置于不顾！”

上钩了。“您说得没错。”亚瑟向那位义愤填膺的议员点头同意，“但我想地狱对此颇为执着，他们认为这是对地狱公民的一种冒犯。尤其在马修·威廉姆斯亲王被骚扰一事之后，他们重提此事，认为我们双方可以就此进行一个外交会谈，对此达成合理的协议。您刚才提到的安全问题，一个对双方都有约束性的法律将专门用来解决此问题。还有，他们认为我们对自由的开放程度不够深，这已经在天堂舆论界引起了争论。”

“这还是在天堂与地狱事务共管的范围内。”之前反对的议员再次开口，“我们能够做出的让步非常有限。舆论一样不会允许。”

“我希望得知诸位愿意做出何种让步。”亚瑟微笑起来，荆棘的花冠上火焰徐徐燃烧，“但现在我们面临更迫切的问题。已有人向我暗示，基尔伯特·贝什米特公爵与双翼天使罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦之间的伴侣关系可能不日就要达成，我们需要考虑此事对地狱一方产生的影响。基尔伯特会为罗德里赫申请地狱贵族头衔，并在地狱法令的基础上享有天堂通行权。”天使们骚动起来，“我知道在坐的诸位都曾认识到这位公爵的个人能力和影响力，所以务必请大家慎重考虑此事。”

“你确定他们会结为伴侣吗？可以对贝什米特公爵临时颁发外交豁免令或者通行令。”坐在右手边长凳上的一位四翼天使举起手，“至于另一方，我们会保障罗德里赫在天堂的权益，保证他的生活。”

就是现在。亚瑟看着前方的火焰花冠，它是绝佳的武器，可以证明他所言非虚。只要花冠未曾变色，他就已经胜利了。“我确定。”

火焰纹丝未动。天使们瞬间静默了下来。荆棘花冠会鉴别出谎言和虚假的信息，而它的稳定意味着神的判定已下，这件事已经被悄悄地提上了日程。

“我们可以考虑为贝什米特公爵的事情向地狱谈判。”

“亲爱的议员们，”火焰抖了一下，亚瑟内心暗笑，“我想我们不能忽视这么多年来天使们提出的意见和诉讼。尤其是霍夫曼先生这么长时间以来一直对此有所疑问。如果我们对基尔伯特开绿灯，会严重影响政府的声誉。基于基尔伯特的影响力，我想他会接受地狱恶魔们的请愿，并为他们向我们提出更多的要求。如果我们拒绝与地狱谈判，那么我们很有可能会在将来丧失更多的主动性。”

他已然胜券在握，但想要最后彻底叫这些保守派妥协，还需要最后的致命一击。“我需要提醒在座的诸位，上个月我们讨论过的信息公开和透明政府一事，仍然处在公投的准备当中，请大家不要忽略舆论可能对公投造成的影响。我已经回答完毕，谢谢大家。”

周围小声讨论声此起彼伏。但亚瑟·柯克兰心里已经开始盘算自己是不是该买个新书架了，毕竟大使馆官邸的书房足够大到满足他这个藏书癖的要求。至于说弗朗西斯，一个惊喜难道不是最好的礼物吗？

“在想什么？”基尔伯特碰了碰罗德里赫的肩膀，天使上半身震了一下，明显是刚刚回过神来，转头看他的时候还有些迷茫，看到基尔伯特询问的眼神才突然记起自己手里还握着羽毛笔。

“先看看我的成果。”他拿起手肘下的那张纸递给他，“这个阵型我都已经画了五遍了，这次应该没有问题了吧？”罗德里赫一脸期待地仰起头看着基尔伯特，那根翘起的头毛轻轻随风摇摆着。他希望能从基尔伯特的脸上看到赞许和表扬，好让他知道这段时间的认真是有效果的。

基尔伯特往纸上只扫了一眼，就再次迎上罗德里赫期待和探究的目光，天使抿住嘴唇，头向前探，脸色微红，一只手扶在他手臂旁边，带着有点紧张的微笑等待着他的回馈。

罗德里赫现在的神情很可爱，也很自然，但这并不代表他仅仅只会表现出这一面。罗德里赫心理上的强大和坚定在基尔伯特以一种特殊的方式展示自己过去的时候表现得一览无余。

当基尔伯特从自己羽毛那里得知罗德里赫最终的决定时，他  
下定决心，无论结果如何，都要让罗德里赫了解到自己的过去。这是他不能绕过的坎，哪怕罗德里赫并不在意他是否这样做，他也必须要为了这份感情负责。

然而罗德里赫对他所采取的方式并没有任何的心理准备，那时他刚刚答应基尔伯特要耐心地坐下听他讲，却被基尔伯特走过去捧住他脸颊的动作小小地吓了一跳。

“您不是要讲历史吗？”他感觉到罗德里赫瞬间屏住了呼吸，本就透着点健康的粉色的白皙脸颊开始眼见地唰一下红了起来。基尔伯特从罗德里赫带着水光的紫色眼睛里读到了一点害羞的情绪，他以为他要吻他，并为此不知所措起来。

“是要讲。但不是通过语言。”基尔伯特摇了摇头，强迫自己先把正事做完。“而是通过我的眼睛和记忆。”

“您确定要这么做吗？”罗德里赫像是好奇的鹿，睁大双眼看着基尔伯特，对方沉默地点了点头，但手指收紧了一点。“我很感激您这么信任我。”

不能吻他，现在还不行。“这是你应得的信任，罗德里赫。我会把我所有的记忆都交给你，我想让你知道的事情，我会让你看到的。小心，不要陷进去，如果你想停止或是在记忆中迷失了自己的方向，就呼唤我，我会把你拉出来的。好吗？”基尔伯特平静地告诫他，其实内心已经开始有些紧张了。又是一种极少有过的情绪，微妙但强烈地侵袭着他。“你需要准备一下吗？我觉得你之前没有经验。”

这怎么准备呢。“没关系，贝什米特先生。我能做到的。”他点了点头，“万一我陷进去，我会呼唤您的。”

称呼等结束后再提醒他吧，如果那时他还接受我的话。基尔伯特从唇齿间吐出“好”的字眼，双手稍稍抬起罗德里赫的头，让两双眼睛直接对视。紫色和红色交融，红色的光点在其中波动盘旋着，罗德里赫感到一种舒缓的、轻飘飘的感觉从脑海中升起，仿佛让他暂时放下对意识的控制，前往一个新的完美的国度。他动了一下，对咒语的力量感到有些不安。

“放松，别紧张。信任我好吗？”基尔伯特张开翅膀让他靠上，“快要到那个节点了，不要抗拒。”罗德里赫闻言轻轻颤抖了一下，随后平静下来，但那双眼睛里的光消失了。

基尔伯特发出细不可闻的一声慨叹，他从未想过罗德里赫的意识走进他的记忆里，带给他的感受会是如此地满足。他双臂搂过罗德里赫的腰，低头与他额头相碰。这样他就能直接感受到罗德里赫的情绪。他让罗德里赫所见的事，也许会给他造成一定的打击，但基尔伯特决定陪在他身边，给他一些不知道有用无用的安慰。

罗德里赫认为自己变成了一个光团，面前是如繁星般各色各样的光点。其中有几个古怪地散发出黑色的光芒，驱散了周围的光线，他不知道自己是如何靠拢它们的，似乎他一想要接近，它们便自动跳到了他跟前。他似乎没有形体，但却能伸手触碰它们。

硫磺和火焰的味道冲进他的鼻腔，形体又回归了，罗德里赫在炽热的空气中重新苏醒过来，哀嚎和冲杀之声像不和谐的乐章被不合理地演奏，在他耳朵里汇聚成群。

银色的光线从他身体里迸出，但罗德里赫很快就发现那些都只不过是充满杀气和魔力的离弦之箭和寒冷无比的锁链。他想往后退，仿佛自己也会被扎伤，但他发现自己没有身体的控制权，而是被迫看着一切。

惨叫声从四面八方传来。罗德里赫猛地转过头，一个淡金色头发的四翼天使朝他飞扑过来，火焰像是缠绕的绳索试图捆绑住他。天使手持长剑，眼底充满仇恨和无边愤怒。罗德里赫下意识低头闪躲，但这具身体比他要积极得多，它轻松飞起躲过火焰的束缚，随后伸手一拨，长剑剑尖断裂开来，继而手指间闪着寒光。罗德里赫惊恐地看着它们化作针刺扎进了天使的翅膀，并旋转着往里钻。

他不想听这个声音。天使的痛呼让他感到难以忍受，但她还没有放弃。她向他丢出断裂的长剑，右手抛出一柄页锤，直击他的头颅。不是我想伤害你，罗德里赫惊叫出声，但页锤没有击中他，而是被一根锁链拉住，继而一柄匕首插进天使的侧腹部，鲜血从伤口处迅速涌出。

这具身体还想干什么？罗德里赫几乎无法呼吸，他想闭上眼睛的举动失败了。让我离开这儿，我不想看了，这太可怕了，太糟糕了。他喉咙紧缩，一股外力把他向外拉扯，离开了那个翅膀被砍到鲜血淋漓的天使。

罗德里赫颓然倒在地上，重新回到那个充满光点的房间里。他拿回了自己的理智，认识到自己刚刚看到的，是基尔伯特参与的战争中极为短暂的一幕。他哆嗦着抱住自己，为刚才的那一幕而心有余悸。

又一个光球蹭着他。罗德里赫许久都没有理会它，但它一直在他身旁恳求他的触碰，还跳到他的膝盖上，仿佛想请求他至少给它一个机会。

好吧。他想着，指尖轻碰那个光球，光球包住了他，他又被扔进一个新的场景里。不过这次，他高高在上，而跪在下面的恶魔正带着讽刺的微笑望着他。

为什么要打着我伴侣的旗号。罗德里赫听到基尔伯特的声音从他的身体里传来。你知道这是什么后果。给你最后一次辩驳的机会，或许你可以说服我留下你的命。

“什么伴侣？！”那个恶魔放声大笑，笑声恣意昂扬，仿佛本就对自己的生存不抱希望，只是想在临终前报复他。罗德里赫发现他长相清秀文雅，看上去并不像是一个敢于站出来反抗的恶魔。“基尔伯特你此生还会有伴侣吗？我打这个旗号又如何？难道我是为了让你随手把我扔在一边不顾死活而跟随你左右的吗？你自己一心一意想做孤家寡人，却在意是否有恶魔打不打你伴侣的旗号，就仿佛你真的在乎这个称呼！什么骄傲，不过是为了虚荣！”

我已经够宽容你了。我警告过你一次，我的荣誉和尊严是不容随意侵犯的。但你不思悔改，就不要以为我有充足的耐心。基尔伯特的声音冷如冰霜，罗德里赫看着下面的恶魔突然神情激动起来，似乎想要挣脱绳索的束缚，恶毒的诅咒从他喉咙里向外冒：“基尔伯特，愿你一生没有任何人会爱你！没有人愿意陪伴你直到世界末日！你用不上那个词语，也得不到你的爱人！”

带走吧。安排好后面的事情。等到恶魔的嗓子喊到嘶哑，基尔伯特才缓缓起身让属下拉走恶魔准备处以相应的惩罚，罗德里赫不用猜也知道是头颅落地。他叹了口气，地狱的法律在这方面是如此严苛，罗德里赫对此深感不适，也许他自己确实应该为了其他恶魔的安危接受那个让他尴尬的称号。

但罗德里赫看着逐渐淡化的景象，不禁又为恶魔刚才的诅咒所担忧。如果他的诅咒真的生效了，那基尔伯特岂不是永远没有机会去挽回自己的错误？孤独并非不能接受，但如果他爱上的人却穷尽一生都无法追到，那也实在是不公平。罗德里赫意识到自己再一次面临的问题。他选择了我，我要选择他吗？

这次他主动回到那个房间。光点继续围着他旋转舞蹈，但他现在却只想和基尔伯特对话。罗德里赫定了定心神，第一个场景的残忍画面和第二个场景的冷漠无情让他有点难以消化，但在没有听到基尔伯特的解释之前，他不会做出离开他或者选择他的决定。

“是不是不舒服？你刚才有些慌张。”等罗德里赫从瞬间黑暗的环境中再次苏醒，睁开有些模糊的双眼时，他发现自己正靠在基尔伯特的怀里，手紧紧地攥着他的前襟，弄皱了对方精致的衬衫。他小声咳嗽起来，那种干呕的感觉还残留在嗓子里。基尔伯特的左手从背后抚摸着他的头发，右手则轻轻挠着他翅膀根处的羽毛以示安慰。

基尔伯特的手。罗德里赫瞬间想起同样的手曾经毫不犹豫地砍断天使翅膀的一幕，他不由自主地哆嗦了一下，双手撑住基尔伯特的胸膛往后退了一步。“有一点，先生。”

那双手松开了他。罗德里赫从基尔伯特的表情中看到了淡淡的失望和哀伤，突然对自己的举动感到有些愧疚。“不，您误会我了，我不是害怕您。我只是感到不适应。”他急忙辩白，“战争太可怕了，我就看了一幕......”

“我理解你不想再看下去。我也理解你对我的做法心生畏惧。”基尔伯特带着些许慌张打断了他，“我不能说我是公正的，因为我选择性地让你观看那些回忆。有比这更残忍的场景.....”他话语里有种恳求深埋其中，不容易发觉，但罗德里赫却捕捉到了这种情绪。

“那个天使，她没有死......是吗？”罗德里赫试探地问着，盯着基尔伯特的手指，逐渐平静下来，“......这是什么时候的事？”

“这是上一场战争时发生的事。她没有死，但那是因为布拉金斯基赶来救他的妹妹，如果他不及时到场的话，我会杀了她的。”基尔伯特并没有任何隐瞒和欺骗，“我不会对敌人手下留情，砍断翅膀是防止她逃跑。但我承认，我不够干脆利落，我有能力直接杀掉她，但我当时却在享受一步步杀死她的过程。”

哦，我的上帝啊。罗德里赫深切体会到了战争在基尔伯特身上留下的印痕。他是一个喜爱战争并能真正投入进去的恶魔，这是他的本能和天性的一部分。

“那么......那个在审判台下面的恶魔，曾经是您的情人？”

“是我曾经有过的诸多情人里的一员。他犯了个很严重的错误，我给了他机会让他悔改，但他选择用损害我声誉的方式报复我。他不能对外宣称要做我的伴侣，我不爱他。我之前没有真正爱过他们，他们多数也不爱我，只是各取所需而已。恶魔只会对亲人和爱人给予真正的信任。”

罗德里赫把手指举到唇边轻咬，他耳边回响着基尔伯特斩钉截铁的回答，心中有一种冲动想要回应。他抬头准备说些什么，却发现基尔伯特的眼神里充满了足以燃烧一切的热情和爱慕。还没等他说出自己的心声，基尔伯特已经抢先开口。“但我爱你，罗德。你有自由不选择我，但我仍会把你视作我的伴侣，我的所有都向你敞开，我的骄傲和幸福都将寄托与你。哪怕你决定做我的敌人，我都永远不会伤害你。”说着他握住罗德里赫的手，罗德里赫感受到他的坚决，不自觉地回应了他，脸颊从刚才的震惊中又找回了血色。

基尔伯特对罗德里赫的回应感到十分宽慰，他把天使那只纤长的手放到自己的胸膛上。“我不想给你压力，我希望你能冷静地做出你自己的判断。我在这里等待你的回答，你想走就可以走，但在得到你的回答之前，我都会站在这里。”基尔伯特似乎铁了心想要从对方口中得到答案，他的声音十分激动，命运的路口就摆在他眼前。

“我相信您的爱是真诚的。”罗德里赫鼓起勇气带着羞怯抚上基尔伯特的侧脸，“我没理由不相信您。您对我道出真相，我怎么会不原谅您？而且我并不希望您永远孤单一人。”

“我不在乎其他人，我只想求得你的爱和陪伴。”基尔伯特继续追问着，希望给了他莫大的鼓励。恶魔螺旋向上的双角从银发间生出，笑容终于从他严肃的脸上拨云见日般浮现。罗德里赫还没有反应过来就被抱到了沙发上坐下。基尔伯特用自己的角磨蹭着他的额头，声音的温度传到他的耳膜里，“以后直接称呼我的名字吧，我不想在称呼上也与你如此疏远。若是愿意，就给我最直接的答案吧，我的未来都仰赖于你的回答。”

罗德里赫觉得自己实在太鲁莽了，怎么能在没有百分之百确定的情况下就贸然俯身亲吻面前正渴望他确切答案的基尔伯特？但灵魂中迸发的冲动让他无视了自己的理智和思考。他以最快的速度扭过头，闭上眼睛蜻蜓点水般吻上基尔伯特的嘴唇，给了他再直接不过的答案。

“你怎么不说话？基尔伯特？”罗德里赫摇了摇基尔伯特的手，疑惑地看着基尔伯特收起纸张，“是不是还有不对的地方？”

“很完美。以我的标准。”基尔伯特用指节刮了刮罗德里赫微红的脸，看着他的爱人兴奋地小声欢呼。罗德里赫从椅子上跳起来，转身搂住了他，在基尔伯特的脸颊上一边印上一个吻。“那我可不可以今天不进行体能训练了？”

原来还想讲点条件。基尔伯特顺势托起爱人的腰，“说说看，你刚才分神的时候在想些什么？”

“我觉得我们在想一件事。”罗德里赫从基尔伯特的手里把纸抽出来，“你想我主动吻你。我在想我是不是该主动吻你了。”

“体能训练还不能免。你刚有点起色，不能松懈。而且这次我不会帮你清理翅膀的，你需要自己动手。火焰的强度依赖持之以恒的练习。”基尔伯特知道天使的意思是想讨好他以逃避训练，他可不会为了一个小小的吻就让步。反正罗德里赫总是会给他。

“那好吧。”罗德里赫一看条件讲不成，就想从他怀里溜掉。 “那我们现在就去？”

“先把我应得的给我。”基尔伯特轻吻天使的鼻梁，近距离地望进天使那剔透的灵动双眼，罗德里赫的睫毛扑扇，嘴角带着心思肯定已经被识破的微笑。好吧。他带着笑容小声说着。

罗德里赫的吻还是相当青涩，只是轻轻的摩挲和触碰，像是鸟儿的一啄。但基尔伯特并不担心这一点。他还有的是时间教学。


	9. Chapter 9

王耀正在休息室里翻看着最新版的八卦报纸。不得不说，最近的形势真是一片大好。报纸的销售量已经到了有史以来的最高峰。亚瑟还是办到了他所承诺的事情，这让王耀对他的这位老朋友兼救命恩人十分佩服。

玲那边可是要忙喽，他这么想着。这么多地下情侣如今都已经转了正，但王耀却不知道自己是该开心还是该失落。按理说，罗德里赫既然主动愿意与贝什米特亲近，那说明他这位年轻又优秀的后辈已经倾心于地狱公爵，所以他王耀自然不该有棒打鸳鸯的念头——话说本来也打不过——但那毕竟是他一手呵护培养起来的孩子，才五十岁就要和一个年纪足够做他几十代先祖的恶魔成为伴侣，他怎么能不痛心呢？罗德里赫连性到底是怎么个滋味都说不清，就要被基尔伯特这位经验丰富的老油条在床上可劲折腾，想想就叫他心疼。

不过思前想后，罗德里赫也真算得上是基尔伯特命中注定的伴侣。从他们相遇到如今他们马上就要成立伴侣关系的神圣契约，王耀是从头旁观到尾，自他回忆，这一切都是巧得不能再巧。王耀自信自己是一个虔诚的天使，对神的计划从没有过任何怀疑，他们在推动这件事上所付出的努力，恐怕也只是为这件本就一定会成功的事情加速而已。

可惜罗德里赫以后就要搬走了，怪叫他舍不得的，牌局恐怕要三缺一了。不过这也算得上是有得必有失吧，只要罗德里赫幸福，他这边少一点收入又有什么不可以？再说了，也许以后还能在地狱扩展业务呢。

王耀一边想着，一边端起茶碗，目光扫视着八卦报纸边边角角上刊登的各种稀奇古怪的、有悬赏的冒险游戏和诡异要求。一位匿名天使求四翼天使菲利克斯穿裙子的照片......有天使想求传说中失传已久的中餐菜谱......有位绝对不能透露名字的恶魔想知道瓦尔加斯兄弟的呆毛剪掉之后还会不会重新长上......

真是说谁谁到。一只熟悉的手将报纸压了下来，一脸不情不愿的罗维诺出现在他的视线里。四翼天使一屁股坐在王耀旁边的沙发上，翅膀耷拉着，手臂环起来捂住了自己的脑袋，看起来仿佛什么灾祸即将降临。

“我完了，王耀。”罗维诺哀嚎着，“安东尼奥说地狱那边都准备好了，我一拿到地狱公民的身份，他就召集封臣。”

“恭喜恭喜。终于决定要公开了？”王耀安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，对自己朋友为何如此焦虑心知肚明。“别太担心，行礼和称呼这种事情，忍一忍就过去了。慢慢习惯嘛。"

“亏我还这么劝罗迪，结果我现在的心态表现得比他还差。"罗维诺把头埋进在自己胳膊里，重重地哼了一声，“安东尼奥那么多大大小小的封臣，封臣底下还有封臣，我看我撑不了三分钟就会被自己尴尬而死。"

“那就继续住在人间，这样就不会有负担了。安东尼奥什么都能随着你。"王耀塞给罗维诺一杯热茶，顺边把八卦报纸叠好放在茶几上。“喝点吗？这茶不酽，我没放多少茶叶。"

“我已经答应去他那里举行仪式了。我不能总是让安东尼奥让步，他为我让步太多了，做他伴侣反而搞得像在跟他偷情。"罗维诺只抿了一口茶就放下了，转而抓起八卦报纸，仿佛自暴自弃一样地靠在沙发垫上，把报纸举起来摊开，挡住了自己的脸。“我还在考虑要不要搬到他家去住。唉，这破报纸连个填字游戏都没有吗？"

“可以考虑加一个。"王耀若有所思，手指点着下巴，墨黑的发尾绑起垂在肩膀上。“看来我真的可以在那边开展业务了。"

“喂喂喂，我还高看你这位奸商了，原来你还没有把手伸到地狱去啊？"罗维诺有一搭没一搭地看着八卦报纸上的内容，“上次针对路德维希·贝什米特的采访，我还以为就是你搞出来的。"

“弗朗西斯可是个强劲的竞争对手，他在大使这个位置可谓是得天独厚。我可没有那么好的情报来源。不过路德维希这个事，我们都参与了，责任是亚瑟负的，弗朗西斯给了路德维希的行程，但雇恶魔记者的钱可是我出的，很多恶魔都胆小不肯接，贿赂他们花了我不少钱。话说……"他的话还没说完，罗维诺就突然跳起来，手指指着王耀刚刚看到的那一栏，“居然有人问我和费里西的呆毛剪掉会不会再长出来......谁这么无聊？！居然还有奖金！"

“所以真的能再长出来吗？"王耀好奇地望着他，“要是能的话，你可以自己去领这份奖金。肥水不流外人田嘛。"

“得了吧。我自己也就算了，你要是敢动一下费里西安诺的头发，他下一秒就会扑上来教训你了。呆毛怎么可能乱碰。"罗维诺的脸瞬间变红了，翅膀上的羽毛也唰地蓬起，他声音一下子小到仿佛连茶壶上方的热气都穿不透了，“呆毛靠近发根的地方可是敏感点呢。"

但是王耀的耳朵向来是灵到这种关键性信息即使小到像蚊子扇翅膀的声音都能捕捉到的程度。他蹭得一下站了起来，罗维诺被他的反应吓了一跳，赶忙也站起来想解释自己刚刚说漏了嘴的话，“王耀你别多想......"

“什么想不想的，你提醒我了，咱们赶紧走，基尔伯特应该还有半小时就会来接罗德里赫，在他彻底成为贝什米特公爵领的第二个主人之前，还来得及给他做一个性启蒙教育！"王耀拽起罗维诺的胳膊，拖着他来到屋外，嘴里唠叨着这些让罗维诺一头雾水的话，展开翅膀就要往罗德里赫住所的方向飞。

“什么教育？！你可饶了我吧，行不行？！"罗维诺终于明白王耀口中的性教育导师原来就是他，于是使劲拖着王耀的手腕就往后拉，两个四翼天使就在空中这么相互纠缠着。“你想让我提前尴尬而死、灰飞烟灭就直说，我好让费里天天来管你这个老财迷要赔偿金！我说到做到！"

“快点！别拖拉了，基尔伯特那个飞行速度你也不是不知道！你想说再多还没有机会呢！我怕万一基尔伯特对罗德里赫太粗暴，他以后都有对床上运动有阴影了怎么办？"王耀催促着罗维诺赶紧出发，“总得告诉他恶魔在床上什么样，让他有个心理准备吧！"

“那你自己可以去找一个恶魔情人尝试一下，王耀。"突然降临的冰冷让在场的两位天使毫无反应的时间和机会，王耀全身僵硬地看着罗维诺的脸上泛起不自然的恐惧，从背部浸来的寒气让他不敢回头看就停在他背后的基尔伯特。“我可以理解你们为了他行此考虑，但我不会对自己的伴侣这样做，除非他自愿要求。至于公爵夫人你......"基尔伯特望向罗维诺，冷漠的表情里带着一点调侃，后者已经用双手捂住了因听到这个称呼而摆出扭曲表情的脸，翅膀的羽毛再次跟着炸了起来，“......对此事应该很有发言权才是。"

还好基尔伯特一分钟都没多耽搁，对着罗维诺几乎看不清动作地点了个头之后，便迅速消失在他们身后，速度快到几乎看不清背影。"他走了吗？"得到罗维诺的点头确认之后，王耀终于长出一口气，和煦的阳光重新将翅膀晒得温暖起来，“上帝啊，我灵魂都快吓出窍了。没想到他提前半小时就来了，这么等不及。"

“太突然了。"罗维诺也吓得不轻，不过还算高兴的是那种要对着好朋友讲出来的羞耻事终于不用讲了。“这回算是放心了吧？基尔伯特总不会违背自己的承诺。"

“希望如此。"王耀看着基尔伯特消失的方向，内心却感觉罗德里赫的处境反而是更“危险”了。

罗德里赫住的这个地方也太小了。基尔伯特绕着整栋房子兜了一圈，恐怕除了房子的西南角上有一个小小的玻璃花房之外，就没有什么可值得称道的了。这间房子的客厅肯定连自己的翅膀都不能完全伸展。基尔伯特轻声落地，收起翅膀，伸手触碰金属框架的玻璃门。天堂的一切都不会上锁，所以门直接向他敞开。花房里水汽浓郁，葡萄藤蔓和白山茶花交错着生长在一起，几株橘黄色的蔷薇攀上格栅，金盏菊就缩在它的叶子下面。

等他低头迈进门槛的那一刻，所有的花叶都齐刷刷地摇摆着，发出不规则的窸窣声。基尔伯特发现有一株不起眼的藤蔓躲在一棵夹竹桃的背后，枝干穿透了玻璃和玻璃背后看不清的石墙，向上蔓延到二层的房间里。

原来还会通报。难道天堂会有偷花的贼吗？基尔伯特饶有兴趣地靠在门框上等待花房主人的到来，顺便碰了碰一朵正在盛开的白色山茶，但花嫌弃地绕开了他的手。

果不其然，两分钟之后，收起了双翼的罗德里赫就穿着一身白色的普通衬衣裤出现在他的面前，袖子挽得很高，头发、脸颊和手腕上都沾着些许面粉。一看见他，天使的唇边亮起一个微笑，在高兴之余又带着点窘迫和慌张，似乎没料到他会来得这么早。他低头扫视了一下自己的衣服，突然意识到自己有些不得体，赶忙动手把身上的面粉拍掉，笑容变得更加热情起来。“我应该没记错时间吧？你怎么现在就来了？"

“我想看看你住的如何。"基尔伯特伸手欢迎向他走来的罗德里赫，熟练地搂过来吻上他的面颊，手指不动声色地抹掉罗德里赫鬓角处无意间沾上的一片白。一股似有似无的甜美香味在他呼吸间灌进他的身体，像羽毛一样在他全身上下轻触，挑逗着他的控制力。天使身体里源源不断的热量给他温和舒适的体感，基尔伯特握着天使的腰，手指隔着衬衫轻轻磨蹭。基尔伯特背后的花叶爆发出一阵不满的响声，仿佛他这样亲密的动作在它们看来完全是冒犯。罗德里赫却对此并不在意，他的手臂拢上基尔伯特的肩背，大大方方地给了他一个友好的、不带任何欲望的拥抱。

“这里对你来说肯定是太小了，虽然我自己住已经足够了。我们进屋说吧，它们需要更湿润的空气。"罗德里赫离开基尔伯特的拥抱，在花朵的轻摆中关上花房的玻璃门，转过头向他道歉，手指顺过自己栗色的头发，“实在抱歉，这些花只认栽培它们的天使，每次有外人进花房，它们都会通报给我。"

“既然这样，你可以带着它们一起搬家，我宅邸的花房正好空着，搬过来和我一起住？"基尔伯特随着罗德里赫踏进那间狭小的客厅，烘焙面包的气味漂浮在空气中，各样工具和材料都摊在桌子上还没来得及收拾。房间虽然面积不大，但被各色家具和陈设填得满满当当。墙壁上挂着从人间搞来的水彩画和油画，钉在各处的木制书架上除了诗集和小说外，还摆放着一些装在玻璃木框里的稀奇的鸟类羽毛、蝴蝶标本以及人类著名文学家的签名手稿。一摞黑胶唱片和一台崭新的留声机立在角落里，那株从花房里生长出来的藤蔓攀在有窗户的墙上，藤蔓垂下来的叶子搭在一架蒙着天鹅绒布的钢琴上。怪不得连一件精致的袍子都舍不得买，基尔伯特这才明白，原来罗德里赫是把钱都花在从拍卖会上搞这些纪念品和艺术品上了。

“坐这边的沙发。抱歉，桌子太乱了。"罗德里赫推着基尔伯特的后背把他按在套着蓝色绒布的单人沙发上，侧对着钢琴，看起来想把基尔伯特的注意力从自己桌面的混乱局面上引开。他的脸有些不自然地红润，在基尔伯特坐下时热乎乎地贴上他的头顶，随后侧过头亲了一口。“等我十分钟收拾一下，然后我们就出发。"

“你还没回答我的问题。"基尔伯特越过肩膀拉住了他的手腕，侧过身轻吻内侧的白皙皮肤，“要不要和我一起住？你想维持原样，我可以单独给你建一个差不多大的房间，然后按照现在这个样子布置。这点对我来说并不难。你愿意怎么做都是你的自由——当然如果你想陪着我那就太好了——晚上你愿意的话，可以来我卧室过夜。"

这是相当明显的暗示。罗德里赫的视线原本还和基尔伯特的目光交汇，一听这露骨的邀请，马上随着越发潮红的脸色低下头转移了视线。他想挣脱基尔伯特，或者找点别的话说，嘴唇嗫嚅着发出了几声轻轻的拟声词，就又停下，专注地盯着沙发套上的绒毛。

基尔伯特耐心地等着他的回应，他已经做好了心理准备，这总归比告白被拒要好得多。他不用王耀告诉他也知道，罗德里赫在性爱经验上是完全的空白，所以急功近利是不会有任何效果的。至于说这方面的启蒙教育，既然自己是他的老师，这方面当然也可以一并代劳。

罗德里赫猜自己的脸一定像散发着蒸汽的烧红煤炭一样红。他不是没想过基尔伯特会提出这种要求，更直白更露骨的方式他都想象过，但想象和实实在在听到时的冲击感还是不太一样。他又开始把手指放在嘴唇上咬着。罗德里赫内心深处其实并不排斥，甚至有些期待这件事的发生，与相爱的对象结合不是再正常不过的事情吗？他迅速瞥了基尔伯特一眼，恶魔十分镇定，手上甚至都没有进一步的动作，只是凝神定气地望着他，眼睛里藏着狡黠和期待的目光。

答应他。他内心一个很像他自己的声音推动着他。为什么不？别害怕，他会对你很温柔，一直等到你完全接受他为止。难道你不相信他能做到？你难道不渴望触碰他、拥有他吗？

当然相信。在这方面我完全信任他。罗德里赫回答着这个声音。但我想保留这栋房子，也许我也可以邀请他过来住。对，就这样回答，这样能很含蓄地表达我的意思。罗德里赫闭上眼睛，顶着基尔伯特灼热的目光定了定神。他本想郑重其事地说出口，但声音到了从嗓子眼里冒出的时候，还是变成了断断续续的、带着气音的回应。

“好。"

“你说的好是指到哪一步？"基尔伯特忍不住得寸进尺起来，他有点着急地凑近罗德里赫，他们在沙发上方交换着耳语。“是愿意接纳我吗？"他意有所指地说着，伸手想要拨弄罗德里赫立起的那簇头毛，但罗德里赫像只受惊的鸟，本能地躲开了他的手，头向后仰起，从睫毛到耳后的发尾都因此而颤动。

“是的！"突然意识到自己刚才下意识的动作可能表达了拒绝的错误信息，罗德里赫这次的回答十分坚定。“我也想……”他决定一鼓作气说下去，但基尔伯特的目光将他的话钉在了原地。

罗德里赫突然有些理解其他天使为什么这么害怕直面基尔伯特。他在那双映照着浓稠的欲望，像咆哮的西风扫过海面的狂热双眼里看到了自己的影子，原本白色的衬衫被染上鲜红的色彩，一种被锁定的感觉从他灵魂内部开始不安地流窜着。但他并不想逃，反而隐隐约约地渴望着一头扎进这欲望的波涛里，挖掘这刺激神经的事物的根基。这样的想法让他口干舌燥起来，那只拉住他的手的温度也在逐渐升高，直到他忍耐不住想要甩开它为止。

“也想什么？"基尔伯特的声音还是温和的，但罗德里赫听到这句话时的情绪，比先前看到基尔伯特眼神时还要波动剧烈。"我们该走了吧？我去换衣服。"他慌张地岔开话题，另一只手搬开基尔伯特扣住他手腕的手指，转过头去想赶紧做点什么以摆脱心中如火烧般的焦躁，他有种强烈的预感，如果他说出来，那今天的仪式铁定是要延后的了。

那场仪式。一想起它，罗德里赫就浑身不自在到仿佛脚趾都会勾起来。他需要在基尔伯特的封臣面前正式亮相，并和基尔伯特并排坐在上席，参加一场对于他来说基本是无声的宴会。这些信息都是罗维诺从安东尼奥哪里打听来的，但仅仅是讨论这件事就足够让两位有着相同处境的天使神色僵硬，脸上挂着不自然的苦笑。

这一点也不轻松。他必须稳稳地坐在座椅上，等待着一个接着一个的恶魔向基尔伯特和他鞠躬，单膝跪下行吻手礼以表忠诚。对他来说这还能勉强忍受，更难受的还在后面。他必须近乎一声不吭地在宴会上从头坐到尾，却要看着其他恶魔们跳舞玩笑，还不能打瞌睡或者干其他安静的消遣活动。罗维诺说到这便一脸警惕地提醒他，恶魔在宴会上的狂欢会玩得很疯狂，他虽然不需要参与其中，但却要被迫强制观看。

罗德里赫连忙问他这是什么意思，但罗维诺一脸凝重地表示安东尼奥接下来什么细节也没告诉他。他越是沉默，罗德里赫就越是担心。除了路德维希和贝瓦尔德他经常能见到之外，其他的恶魔多数只在那场赌局的观众席上短暂出现过。若是路德维希在宴会的狂欢上也表现得与平时大相径庭的话，那这场宴会的情景就完全超出他的想象了。

“别紧张。"还没等罗德里赫从即将降临的担忧里回过神来，基尔伯特已经在他转身准备去楼上换衣服的时候瞬移到了他身前。罗德里赫将将停在他的面前，差一点就撞进基尔伯特的怀里，这样悬崖勒马的动作却没能阻止基尔伯特用一个激烈的吻阻挡住他的去路。这次基尔伯特直接撬开了天使的嘴唇，卷起对方无处可躲的舌耍弄着。罗德里赫被从未体验过的深吻搞得晕头转向，他的下唇被使劲吸吮着，恶魔尖锐的牙齿划过他被带跑了的舌尖，轻微的疼痛伴随着一点点血腥味弥漫开来，随后又尽数消失在基尔伯特的唇齿之间。“什么都不会发生。"恶魔在亲吻的间隙里回答了罗德里赫内心的疑惑，但罗德里赫仍然听到了从基尔伯特喉咙里发出的狡猾的笑声。他的直觉告诉他，基尔伯特这句话完全是有意为之的、彻头彻尾的谎言。

马修坐在一家现代装潢的餐厅里，周围稀稀落落地坐着几桌客人，但最近的也离他有两三桌的距离。站在服务台的一位侍者走过来打算为他斟上一杯餐前酒，但很快他就不由自主地中途转了向，去问候一位正打算递酒给女伴的中年男子。

“又给自己的功劳簿上添了一笔吗？"阿尔弗雷德的声音在他的意识里响起，马修向空气中伸出手，下一秒阿尔弗雷德有力的左手就握住了他的，兄弟俩交换了一个简单的拥抱。阿尔弗雷德这次在人间的打扮相比之前的大学生扮相，更像是一位摩托车手。他手指上戴着几枚纤细的男戒，穿着开衫的翻领皮衣，修身的运动背心和直筒的迷彩裤构衬着他的身材，裤腿扎进马丁靴里，靴帮包裹着小腿的肌肉，显得十分结实有力，露出来的手腕上刺着黑白刺青。阿尔弗雷德摘下墨镜揣进皮衣的内兜里，湛蓝的眼睛闪闪发亮，却感受不到一丝温暖。“马蒂，这个人渣接下来要不要交给我？"

“当然可以。纽约警局就在三条街之外，出个小意外就足够把他送进去了，不过动作要快，伊万什卡和她妹妹马上就要来了。"马修丝毫不介意自己哥哥瞬间出现的事实，这张桌子似乎不会引起任何普通人类的注意。他抬手看了看表，整理了一下自己休闲衬衫的衣领，冷漠地扫了一眼那位潜在的犯罪嫌疑人，后者刚刚喝下那杯放有迷药的甜酒。

“我说，你真的决定好和布拉金斯基公开了？"阿尔弗雷德的手搭在自己兄弟身后，揉了揉他后脑勺的头发，这是他从小就喜欢对弟弟做的事情，“也就是说，我终于可以找他交手了？"

“阿尔你怎么一直惦记着这件事啊。"马修不赞成地摇摇头，灰色的温柔双眼传达着对哥哥执着于此事的不满情绪，“你不是答应过我对伊万既往不咎吗？"

“他也不会这么轻易就让我杀了他的。放心，马蒂，他是你选中的伴侣，我为什么要为难他？"阿尔弗雷德凑近兄弟的耳边，调侃的语气里有着近似于痴迷般的狂热，“况且，渴望与强大的对手交手难道不是恶魔的本能吗？既然对双方来说都算不上是生死决斗，那纯粹的竞争便可正当进行。"

“那你不会觉得很没意思吗？"马修疑惑地看着阿尔弗雷德，“不能杀死对方的比试可算不得什么酣畅淋漓的战斗。再说了，谁会愿意做裁判？恐怕只有瓦修·茨温利先生或者柯克兰先生有能力......"他突然停住不说了，阿尔弗雷德得意的目光让马修突然明白了他的意图。

“哦，我的天哪。别告诉我你要请基尔伯特过来。你有这个念头居然还想卖高价门票！”马修很少发脾气，但这次阿尔弗雷德的想法实在是荒诞至极。“别拿那种眼神看着我，基尔伯特和伊万有仇，你心里清楚得很。我们今天请娜塔利亚小姐过来，就是为了处理这件事，你可别搞砸了。"

“如果我说亚瑟也赞成这样做呢？"

“什么？"马修惊讶地睁大眼睛，这还是做事一贯严谨的亚瑟·柯克兰吗？“为什么？！我不明白，基尔伯特在场绝对是个不稳定的因素，万一你们三方混战起来，谁能拦得住你们啊！"

“他做裁判，罗德里赫自然也会到场。亚瑟认为这是个展示基尔伯特对罗德里赫友好诚意的绝佳机会。何况，如果我不这么做，很难讲他和伊万在效忠仪式上会不会打到天昏地暗。"虽说亚瑟的计划连他自己都觉得相当冒险，毕竟激怒基尔伯特的后果难以预料，但任何冒险都伴随着绝妙的刺激，所以他决定一次相信自己伴侣的计划。

“你难道指望......不对，你不会是想把这场对决变成现场直播的表演秀吧？！不行！这太危险了！亚瑟怎么会想出这样剑走偏锋的计划！"马修头一次感到冷汗从额头上冒出来，焦急地推了推阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。“你怎么还在笑！万一罗德里赫有危险......你魔王的位置才坐了500年，你不怕基尔伯特起兵反叛吗？"

“这就要看你这位天使伴侣配合不配合了。啊，他们已经在门外了。别着急，马蒂，这计划还在起步阶段呢。"两个熟悉的身影走进餐厅的大门，阿尔弗雷德拍了一下马修的后背，却一点都没有要起来的意思，马修则带着一脸未能消解的怒气起身迎接自己的爱人，边走边不断地通过心灵链接向阿尔弗雷德提出抗议。“我警告你，这件事你最好放弃，我可不想看到和平的日子这么快就要结束。"

说话间，伊万和他的妹妹娜塔利亚就走到了马修的面前，两个人都裹着同样颜色的羊毛围巾，穿着同一个色系的大衣，淡金色的头发在略显灰色的灯光下反射出朦胧而圆钝的色彩。伊万露出欣喜的笑容，向着马修张开手臂，娜塔莉亚淡淡地望了他一眼，便移开了视线，任凭哥哥和马修亲密地拥抱在一起。她站在原地，低头把弄着围巾穗，迟疑着不肯和阿尔弗雷德面对面。

“马蒂，你在为了什么事情生气？"伊万在马修伸手拥抱他的那一瞬间发现了一股不知为何的怨气通过身体传来，这种情绪在他善良的伴侣身上极为少见。他没有顾及阿尔弗雷德在场，而是专注地望着马修暗含着不满和忧愁的神情。

“我们正要说这件事呢，布拉金斯基。坐下吧，小姐。今天你才是故事的主人公。你可以随便点一些东西吃，否则我们来这里就没有意义了。"就在马修要开口之际，阿尔弗雷德插话了，刚刚随意懒散的姿势不见了，取而代之的是严肃的目光和挺直的腰背。“开心点，一出精彩的表演正准备上台呢。"


	10. Chapter 10

台下喧哗声四起。参加狂欢的恶魔们交杯换盏，大声开着各种玩笑，其中不乏下流的黄色笑话和说出来足以令人侧目的、难分真假的八卦故事。整座宴会厅热气蒸腾，多数恶魔们为了方便活动和娱乐，脱下了华丽的毛领礼服斗篷、外套和金银坠饰，他们上半身穿着轻薄见肉的贴身衬衫，下半身则露出由各色紧身长裤和皮质长靴修饰的双腿。只有几位恶魔顾及自己的形象，仍然选择披着马甲或是外套——路德维希就是其中的一员，他甚至还扣着马甲的扣子——这也使得他们在一众恶魔当中十分醒目。

但也仅限于此了。今夜是毫无尊卑之分的狂欢之夜，无论位阶高低、官职大小、权力多寡，所有被召集并被允许留在宴会或狂欢现场的恶魔在今晚都不会受到礼仪和规定的限制，他们可以任意讲话并行事，恣意取用或浪费食物和酒水，一切玩笑和调侃都不会被视作是对对方的冒犯，甚至公开场合的生死决斗和激烈性爱都在被允许的范围之内。这场狂欢会持续通宵，直到太阳重新升起才会宣告结束，届时一切又都会恢复原有的秩序和状态。

这自然是一个充分放开自己的好机会。由于恶魔对力量和虚荣有着普遍的崇尚和追求，所以几乎所有在场的恶魔都有意无意地炫耀着自己那代表着力量的翅膀和双角，罗德里赫发现有些恶魔甚至提前花时间请造型师打理了一下自己的羽毛或皮膜，并在上面挂上了富有特色的装饰。他努力将自己的注意力集中在这些令他眼花缭乱的翅膀上，以便缓解自己身体上的疲劳，为他百无聊赖的静坐找到排解的方法。

在这场宴会中，唯有上位者及其伴侣是神圣不可侵犯的。而按照传统的规定，身为举办者的基尔伯特必须和自己的伴侣坐在上席的高台上，既不能吃也不能喝，安静无声地目睹这场百无禁忌的狂欢。

到目前为止，罗维诺透露出的信息还是百分之百地正确。那场在恶魔之间堪称庄严的效忠仪式漫长得令人难以忍受。罗德里赫不得不全程坐在那张铺着银色和红色天鹅绒的木质高背椅上，看着恶魔们按照等级地位的高低依次向他躬身行礼。他们拔出象征身份的细长佩剑置于罗德里赫膝上，随后单膝下跪，执起他的手亲吻手背。罗德里赫必须一直保持坐姿挺拔，不时抬手接受恶魔的吻手礼。虽然动作十分简单，但还是让本就对此深感尴尬的罗德里赫全身紧绷。仪式整整进行了一个半小时才结束，等到他从椅子上站起来，按照礼节抓住基尔伯特伸过来的手时，他已经腰背麻木，肩膀酸痛。

此后短暂的空闲时间是罗德里赫在开始今晚的静坐活动之前，最后的放松机会。但由于基尔伯特一直在用难以用语言表达的复杂眼神注视着他，所以所谓的身体放松，其实是以心理的牺牲作为代价的。罗德里赫靠在松软的沙发靠垫上，小口咬着从家里拿来的新鲜面包，右手乖巧地放在自己膝盖上，双眼直视前方，仿佛编织地毯上的一根毛刺就是一个微型世界，值得他去探索。而他之所以这么做，完全是因为基尔伯特投在他身上的目光实在是存在感太强。罗德里赫机械地吞下几乎没怎么咀嚼过的面包，翅膀上的每一根绒毛都在提醒他这目光意味着什么。

基尔伯特总是能在"拥有罗德里赫"这个简单的结论上得到满足感。罗德里赫知道基尔伯特不肯放过任何向其他恶魔和天使展示这个结论的机会，他总是以最明显的方式来向他们炫耀自己得到了爱人的心，而在他们独处时，基尔伯特的意图就从单纯的概念上的满足变成了对肉体关系的渴求。虽然他的动作和语气都保持着礼貌和体贴，但他的目光却急切地表示自己希望从性事中体会到最为圆满的爱欲体验。

罗德里赫完全理解这种冲动，期待夹杂着紧张又重新回到他的身体里翻搅着。他不是不愿意将自己交予基尔伯特，但随着这件事的临近，弥漫在基尔伯特和他之间的沉默比刚才庄重的场面还要磨人。罗德里赫匆忙咽下最后一口面包，有些刻意地舒展了一下翅膀，露出洁白细腻的羽根，希望基尔伯特能理解他的用意，张开双翼让他在羽毛组成的温暖窝巢里小憩一下。这样不仅可以保证休息的质量，还能在与基尔伯特亲密接触的前提下躲开他热情的视线。

短短的一个月，他们之间就已经构建起了相当的默契。基尔伯特的翅膀温柔地卷过他的身体，罗德里赫在放心大胆地向后倒在羽毛上时似乎听到了基尔伯特的轻笑，但当他立起上半身打算好好聆听，四周却充满了羽毛营造起的柔和声响。

所以到底会是什么样呢？认为刚才的一切不过是错觉的罗德里赫一边拨弄着基尔伯特厚实浓密的贴身羽毛，一边在昏昏欲睡中回忆起自己生前了解过的一些相关生理知识，那时他甚至还在朋友的劝说下观看过一些没有任何美感的黄色录像。但这些统统都是纸上谈兵，他没有亲身尝试过与其他人进行这样的活动，甚至连为数不多的几次自渎都因为年代过于久远而忘记了所谓高潮的感觉。

不但没有什么实际经验，唯一有的一点还什么忙都帮不上。还是不要想了，睡一会，接下来要面对的可比考虑自己在床上该如何表现要现实得多。罗德里赫边想边把脸埋进基尔伯特的羽毛里磨蹭着，这是他最喜欢的小动作，谁能拒绝柔软的羽毛拂过脸颊的感觉呢？何况它们永远是鲜活而温热的。几根长羽滑上他的腰，一些更纤细的羽毛则卷住他的脚踝轻抚，就像力道恰到好处的手指在替他按摩。

在这样周到的照顾下，罗德里赫一路滑进了安稳的睡乡，但他忽略了一点，这些羽毛并不是没有生命的羽毛床垫，它们有意识，会思考，能言善辩，集体听令于基尔伯特的指挥，既能够特意表现出善意、温柔和富有活力的一面，也同样擅长狡猾的欺骗、伤害和最缜密的窥探工作。所以他那些关于性爱的胡思乱想，便早就在他一无所知的情况下被这些忠实的属下呈送给基尔伯特了。

对此一无所知的后果便是对即将到来的挑逗毫无心理准备。在耐着性子观察了一段时间之后，罗德里赫实在是有些困倦了。即使是已经提前休息过半小时，无聊这一世界上最令人难以忍受之事也让他眼皮开始不自觉地打架。恶魔们的欢呼、调笑和那些眩目的翅膀不再吸引他了，何况它们其中的佼佼者就近在咫尺。基尔伯特有力的双翼随意地张开，华丽的羽毛如瀑布般倾泻在橡木地板上，大批红色如流动的溪水，汇成一簇簇融入罗德里赫洁白的轻软羽毛所构成的"湖泊"里。

夜还深着。罗德里赫在座椅上以所能做到的最小的动作活动着四肢和双翼，好驱除已经盘踞许久的困意。他将翅膀缓缓拉到身前，让关节放松下来，满意地聆听着羽毛互相摩擦所发出的如沙砾滑动的窸窣声。既然没有别的事情可做，不如趁这个机会认真梳理一下羽毛。

整理那些垂到翅膀内侧的，散发着细腻金色柔光的覆羽总是费时费力，但这样的梳理也会让他感到心满意足。罗德里赫的手指滑过覆羽底部一根根细腻的绒羽，这里和翅膀根部一样是他最敏感的部分，需要小心翼翼地捋顺，把那些交叉纠结的，在做面包时可能沾上了面粉的部分重新清理干净。最近几次烤面包的时候黄油放得有点多了，面包炉的温度也调得有点高，也不知道基尔伯特有没有吃出什么么不对劲。不过，基尔伯特居然偏爱吃巧克力的甜点，真是出人意料地传统，之前送了他那么多杏仁饼干都吃光了，还以为他喜欢这个口味呢。罗德里赫在自得其乐中逐渐遗忘了宴会上的喧闹，那些插科打诨，恣意欢呼的声音似乎正逐渐离他远去。

突然一种奇怪而独特的触感突然攀上他的翼尖，继而飞快地顺着翅膀上敏感的神经侵入他的意识，似乎想要把什么呼之欲出的期望给勾出来。罗德里赫还没来得及反应，新的刺激就接踵而至，降临在他最敏感的地方。翅膀根部像遭针刺一样抖动着，突如其来的颤栗让他的呼吸瞬间加快了，金色的覆羽在他手下发出警示般的鸣响。

罗德里赫下意识地打算收回翅膀，但仿佛情景再现般地，一股熟悉的外力牵制了他的举动。他慌忙看向高台下面的恶魔们，在确认没有一个恶魔愿意抬头看他们之后，他一脸不赞同地转向基尔伯特，略显丰满圆润的颧骨上渗出因刺激而产生的红晕。

这可是公开场合！罗德里赫用眼神告诫基尔伯特，但这次对方没有听从他的暗示，而是倾过身，缓缓将手指没进他乳白色的羽翼里轻轻攥握。基尔伯特的目光落在他的眼底，就像黑夜中的熔岩一般明亮炽烈。罗德里赫紧咬嘴唇，不肯开口说话，生怕露出失控的轻声喘息，羽根所连接的神经传来时轻时重的敲击，仿佛密集的雨滴降落其上。他仰起头，尽力维持着腰背挺直的严肃形象，淡淡的粉色迅速在脖颈的皮肤上蔓延开来，随着他微皱的眉心和用力绷起的肌肉暴露出他面对情欲时的脆弱。

基尔伯特的手指像是在他的翅膀里跳起了舞一般弹跳着，罗德里赫在自己的喉咙猛地缩紧时荒谬地想到了家里的那架钢琴，他曾经在上面重温情绪激昂，如雷雨轰鸣的波兰舞曲。他抓住基尔伯特的手腕，但他即便能够阻止基尔伯特的手再向深处探去，也无法阻拦他继续轻挠的举动。

“别……”罗德里赫终于趁着急促换气的间歇吐出一个虚弱的拒绝，听起来更像是一声不适的叹息。两腿之间的地方开始积聚起久违的热量，这让本来就脸红如霞的他霎时慌乱起来。他摇晃着基尔伯特的手腕，另一只手推拒着对方的肩膀。

“现在停下来，你会很难受的。放心，没有恶魔会顾得上看我们的。别紧张。”罪魁祸首就在他面前大言不惭。基尔伯特声音里有种期望得逞般的纯粹快乐，但他还是展开他宽大如同血红色帷幕的羽翼，把他们密不透风地环抱在中间。“这样还担心吗？”基尔伯特将手从羽毛间拿出，随后扣住罗德里赫的下颌，指缝里还带着天使神力的温度。他的声音突然变得令人迷醉，低沉的喉音像具有魔力的音乐，似乎能够挑拨听者的神智，将语言中的一切都蒙上神秘而欢欣的色彩。“我知道，你有很长时间没有接触过它了，所以放心大胆地把一切都交给我，我来做你的老师，好吗？”

这简直是欲盖弥彰。罗德里赫极其简短地哼了一声，表示基尔伯特曾经屡试不爽的小伎俩在他耳里听来不过是极度心急的表现，偏偏还要以教诲之名义行事。难道他现在不已经在做这件事了吗？思及至此，罗德里赫再次抿起了嘴唇，脸颊也因此旋起了一个略浅的酒窝。基尔伯特见状凑过来吻他，嘴唇蹭过他唇角的细痣，但罗德里赫可不打算就这么轻易地在这里把自己完全交给对方。现在可是连张床都没有！

但该怎么办呢？基尔伯特的吻技实在是好，罗德里赫不得不用尽全部的意志力以保持思维的清醒运转，抵抗促使他将手臂围上基尔伯特肩背的爱意和欲望冲动的浪潮。基尔伯特的舌尖勾住了他的，细小但清晰的酥麻感从唇面蔓延到他的胸口和四肢。眼看着那稍稍冷静下来的热涨又要重新抬头，罗德里赫的手从基尔伯特的肩膀滑落，身体往后退着，寄希望于那镶嵌着金属的木制扶手能将他们分开。

“基尔！”退无可退的罗德里赫终于在并不宽大的座椅的另一端挣脱了基尔伯特，顶着被揉乱的额发和鲜红湿润的嘴唇呼吸不稳。“我们应该找个更合适的时间做这件事！”他连忙提出自己的意见，另一只手刻意从腹部顺下去，假装抚平袍子上不存在的皱痕。在笨拙地确认自己并未完全勃起之后，罗德里赫长舒了一口气。万一被在场狂欢的恶魔们发现他正躲在基尔伯特的翅膀后面做爱，那他以后还怎么平静地面对他们呢？！

“是我的错，别生气。"基尔伯特把罗德里赫刻意掩饰的小动作和害羞的可爱表情尽收眼底，他虽然嘴上道歉，但还是以温柔的力道拉住罗德里赫的手把对方重新拉回原先的位置上。原本立起的翅膀落了下来，沉甸甸地横披在罗德里赫的身上，重重叠叠的羽毛垂落在他的脚面上。

台下的欢呼声愈发响亮起来，恶魔们已经沉底沉醉于完全的自由和娱乐当中。罗德里赫看到肆无忌惮的亲吻和情色的抚摸在恶魔中间如同鲜艳的染料遇水般扩散开来，他们的脸上染上了意乱神迷的情态。他带着余热的脸颊又有了泛红的趋势，便马上收回了视线。还好没看到路德维希先生参与其中，罗德里赫不敢再多看一眼，生怕自己心目中路德维希的形象会因为什么稀奇古怪的举动而全面崩塌。

“我没生气。"罗德里赫小声嘟囔着，手掌抚摸起膝头上的'羽毛毯子'，“但我不是答应你了吗？为什么还这么着急，我不可能......"像那些恶魔一样在大庭广众之下做这么私密的事情。

“抱歉。”基尔伯特微笑着，刚才眼中那不可遏制的激情又重新隐藏了起来。他紧握罗德里赫的手，缓缓开了口，似乎道歉这简短的一句话不足以解释一切。“但你从来没注意到你对我的吸引力有多强吗？我第一次见到你的时候，就对你的气质和相貌颇感兴趣。而你居然不知道我的身份，真是不可思议。当然如果不是这样，我现在也不可能如此幸福。”

罗德里赫觉得自己的脸今晚已经红了不知道多少次了。他们还是第一次谈及彼此之间的初遇，那时的他正处在千钧一发的危险时刻，根本想不到命运即将带给他什么样的结果。

“于是我对你兴趣大增。我故意触碰你的翅膀，恐吓你，想看你会做何反应。我必须承认，当时我对你毫不尊重，甚至把你当成了一个玩物，为此我需要再次向你道歉。”

“一次真诚的道歉就够了。再说我当时本就没指望你在乎我。”罗德里赫抓住基尔伯特的手掌，阻止对方吻上他的手背，随即抬起身搂住基尔伯特的脖颈，与他额头相贴。“我原本想的是，赶紧把你这个麻烦的家伙客客气气地打发走，谁知道你却得寸进尺地威胁我。”

"于是你便向我挑战，我们甚至交换了羽毛——这点是我没有料到的——你的勇气和意志力令我印象深刻，即使到现在我也这么认为。如果不是我日后了解到你的本性，我甚至会同意茨温利的说法。你这么做看起来的确缺乏理智。”

“而我到现在还是认为你最初的举动很失礼。你居然还问我是不是想在死之前邀请你做我床伴。如果我输了，你估计一点都不会怜惜我。”罗德里赫露出俏皮的微笑，响亮地亲了一口基尔伯特的面颊，"说真的，我挑衅你的时候正在气头上，而且我知道你一定会答应接受我的挑战，那我就肯定会赢。"

"像一个平等的对手那样向我发起挑战，我怎么可能拒绝？谁会想到神赋予了你这种能力？"基尔伯特拢上罗德里赫的背，轻挠他的翅膀根部，天使舒服地闭上眼睛，身体顺势斜靠在他怀里。"但我要感谢他，否则我会与你失之交臂。我从不后悔输掉这场对决。"

"我相信我们之间发生的事是独一无二的。"罗德里赫一边微笑一边仔细聆听着恶魔身体里血液和魔力流动的回音，源源不断的生命力和热量从基尔伯特的心脏中传出。"在别人眼里看来我肯定是如履薄冰而不自知了。"

"是的，我也相信。"基尔伯特将鼻尖埋进罗德里赫的头发里，淡薄却甜美的气息渗透了他的意识，他郑重地吻上罗德里赫的发顶，"无论何时，你的灵魂面对我都纯净而毫无阴霾。你能很简单地做到别人面对我不可能做出的事，也不会给你带来任何负担或烦恼。"

"我其实没做什么，真的，除了给你送了一堆你并不太爱吃的杏仁饼干之外。"罗德里赫嘴上打着岔，却伸手把基尔伯特搂得更紧，恶魔的羽毛把他的身体焐得暖烘烘的，"至于说相信你，接纳你，用我的热情和真心去爱你，这都再基本不过了不是吗？怎么会带来困扰？"

"你觉得我是强忍着把那些杏仁饼干吞掉的是吗？"基尔伯特的话语带着笑音的震颤溜进罗德里赫的耳朵里，但他也听得出喜悦在基尔伯特身体和灵魂的更深处激荡着，"除非对杏仁过敏的人类才不爱吃你的那些饼干。你可以继续送给我，既然你觉得这个对你来说更难的话。”

“我现在知道你更喜欢吃巧克力的甜点。路德维希告诉我的。目前他比我更了解你，但我想这样的情况维持不了多久了。假以时日，我会比他做得更好。”

“那是自然。我会非常乐意向你奉献的。”基尔伯特轻笑着用手捂住罗德里赫的眼睛，天使的睫毛像鸟儿一样时而跳动，"我渴望探索你，但我们还要再等一晚。你说得对，我们的时间还很长，若是不想提前领会性爱的美妙，就别睁开眼睛。夜还很长，睡吧，我会享受你在我身边的每一秒钟。”

“我希望那会比永恒还多一点。"

“我希望你知道你在做什么，柯克兰先生。”马修感觉太阳穴突突直跳，而坐在另一张沙发上的亚瑟·柯克兰和手搭在沙发背上站在他身后的阿尔弗雷德却气定神闲，甚至有一抹轻松惬意的微笑就隐藏在他们的嘴角，似乎马修的愤怒已经无法撼动他们的决定。

马修扭头看向伊万，试图从爱人那里得到支持，他的手指从侧面握住伊万宽厚但顺滑的左手，六翼天使的体温比他更高，这样的温度总能使他的心绪变得平和和满足。伊万也在看他，眉头微皱，透彻清浅的淡紫色双眼里是安慰的神色。他上下颚轻磕一声，嘴唇微微张开一道缝，舌尖不自觉地舔了一下下唇，仿佛想说几句解释的话，却不知道从何开口。三对神圣的羽翼漫出金色的柔和光芒垂在他身侧，几根长羽抚摸着马修的膝盖想要让他安心下来。

他也同意这个异想天开的计划。马修从伊万一点一滴的举动中发现了这个还未启齿的回答，于是任凭伊万翻过手掌与他十指相握，拇指摩挲着他的指腹。好吧，那可不可以向我解释一下？

“叫亚瑟不好吗？这是我们之间的私人会面，放松一点？”亚瑟打断了他们之间的眼神交流，起身拿起一杯茶递给他，顺便往里放了三块方糖。“我理解你的质疑，这很冒险，知情者恐怕除了你们之外，也就只有我那位擅长生意经的机灵朋友了解这个计划，毕竟当事人那边，还需要他去通知。"

“这完全就是在赌博。你们还想拉拢罗德里赫……"马修扫了一眼笑意渐深的阿尔弗雷德，内心感叹自己怎么从来没有发现哥哥身上还有这么八卦的一面，难道那些酷似大学生和飞车党的打扮都是阿尔弗雷德内心的真实写照吗？原来那个冷静稳重，不怒自威的阿尔都去哪儿了？！“万一……万一你们两个失手了呢？基尔伯特绝对会杀了你们的！阿尔别笑！你心里清楚我有没有夸张！"

“马蒂，安心，我不会失手的。你清楚基尔伯特的能力，一个伪装起来的咒语和无害的磨钝刀剑怎么可能伤害到有他保护的罗德里赫？再说，就算我们真的失了手，导致他的天使伴侣不幸受伤流血，那还会有谁认为基尔伯特有能力统领三军？他连他的伴侣都保护不了，更何谈挑战我的地位？"和弟弟不同，阿尔弗雷德对此表现得颇有信心，脸上的笑容在刚才说话间带上了些许冷酷的自信，似乎基尔伯特的临场表现也在他对这位地狱公爵的实力评估范围内。

“别担心，马修。"亚瑟敲了敲沙发的扶手，温柔地及时制止了阿尔弗雷德对此事的继续评论。“阿尔会在基尔伯特与罗德里赫距离较近的时候出手。我不会在没有周全考虑的情况下就贸然提出这一计划的，罗德里赫也是我的同胞，何况我很喜欢他，你们知道我是什么意思。"亚瑟并没有任何埋怨和不满，声音里也没有任何误解马修意图的起伏，像是在叙述事实一样从容而平滑。

“那也只是避开了最难收场的结果。再说，怎么能确定天使们的舆论就一定会倒向我们所想的方向？"马修并不打算放过能和亚瑟辩论的机会，坦诚而言，他和伊万一样不喜欢亚瑟所选择的宣传方式，身为当事人的基尔伯特怎么看都不可能同意这样冒犯他尊严和知情权的行为，而亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德却早已习惯了将自己的爱情和生活融入到对公共利益的考量中去，并对此甘之如饴。他们看上去并不担心自己会在真相大白之后受到基尔伯特怒火的洗礼。“还有，你们打算怎么在事后应付基尔伯特？他不会善罢甘休的。"

“关于第一个问题，我敢保证，天使们绝对会为此而倾倒。"亚瑟举起点心盘在他们三个中间晃了一下，看到没一只手伸过来之后又自顾自地拿起一块咬了一口，“首先很多天使喜欢看这个桥段，其次很多天使更喜欢看恶魔为天使付出——并非有意冒犯，但这是事实，有时候我也会怀疑一些天使们的审美和思维水平——最后，我想八卦报纸也可以提供一点帮助。至于说第二个问题，马修，只要罗德里赫答应——我想我刚才所说的理由会说服罗德里赫的——就不必担心基尔伯特的反应，他们完全能处理好。没有什么能把他们真正分开。"

“你准备的贵宾票呢，也给瓦修·茨温利一张如何？"阿尔弗雷德心有灵犀一般地附和着，"毕竟他也应该是见证人啊，罗德里赫还是他的学生。"

“阿尔，到时候要是四方混战起来，别怪我没提醒过你不得收场。"马修无奈地摇了摇头，这也太疯狂了，其中隐患足以引发一场战争，过去远比这事更轻微的分歧都引发了天堂和地狱之间的冲突，他不得不担心，在两位完全不知真相还彼此敌对的天使恶魔的参与下，这场作秀会不会完全沦落到一发不可收拾的地步。

“亚瑟，让我们单独谈谈好吗？"伊万突然先于阿尔弗雷德之前发声了，身体左侧的翅膀拢上马修的肩膀，“有关这件事，我想和马蒂商量一下。阿尔弗雷德，单独谈不包括你也要在。"

“不许做别的事情。"阿尔弗雷德的恶魔体征在听到"单独"二字的时候全数放出，给整个房间染上幽蓝的微光。他目光尖锐地盯着伊万的脸，但在亚瑟点头起身的时候还是挪动了自己之前仿佛钉在原地的脚。“要是我知道你在我所在的房子里对马蒂干了什么不得体的事，我们比赛的性质可就变了。"

“这还不是你的房子，大使馆所在的占区算天堂领土，不属于我私人，自然也就不属于你。"亚瑟仰起头吻了吻阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，“走吧，现在我们也在做'不得体'的事情，你跟他扯平了。"他向着马修和伊万飞快地眨了下眼，快到马修几乎以为那是个错觉。

“马蒂。"阿尔弗雷德的背影刚从门口消失，马修就倾过身给了伊万一个浅尝辄止的轻吻，迫使伊万把他刚酝酿好要说的话吞了进去。

“我知道你想说什么。"马修离开伊万时带着微笑，和刚才的气恼与焦虑状态完全不同，“你想说你也不喜欢亚瑟的行事方式，但这件事并不会伤害到基尔伯特和罗德里赫，你相信他们能够自行处理此事。有问题吗？"

“完全一致。"伊万看上去还在品味着刚才的吻，相比刚才的踌躇，他现在相当放松。“亚瑟的方法会有效果的，向所有天使公开展示基尔伯特会做到何种程度，能够扭转那些不好的传言。娜塔莎的例子就足以说明问题。"伊万羽尖的金色火焰在空气中打着卷，马修伸手在它们中制造出漂亮的漩涡，“马蒂，我原本极度渴望能够公开我们之间的关系，让所有的天使和恶魔都知道我们是真心相爱，但我现在已经改变了看法。如果这会给我们带来不必要的困扰，那我们干脆就抛下它，而不是让它束缚我们。"

“不会的。万尼什卡。如果娜塔莎不会对此有所芥蒂的话，那什么都不会影响我们的幸福。你不需要在地狱的子民面前表达什么姿态，我知道你愿意为我付出……"

马修说着突然想起今天撞见罗维诺和安东尼奥去地狱举行传统仪式时的情景。安东尼奥向他微微鞠躬，嘴角挂起的笑容就像个年轻农民遇到了百年难遇的大丰收，马修从来没见过费尔南德斯公爵有过笑得这么天真烂漫的时候。而躲在他身后的四翼天使却看上去既十分高兴又极度纠结，红如番茄的脸上五官扭做一团，看到他之后羽毛根根绷紧，像一个炸了毛的球。“……但有些繁文缛节我觉得还是免了比较好，我跟你保证我们都不会喜欢的。"

“我这次可不是想说这个。"伊万笑着摇头，“我只是担心你会像基尔伯特那样，在背地里被天使们质疑，虽然我知道你的口碑比基尔伯特好很多。但看起来你并不担心这点，只是嫌仪式麻烦。"他故意随着马修岔开话题，凝视着对方令人迷醉的深邃双眼。那双眼曾在黑夜里让他无比珍爱。“确实麻烦，"他拉起马修的手亲吻手背，“想想吧，基尔伯特将会像这样吻我的手。这绝对是打我存在以来面对的第二可怕的事情了。"

“没错。"马修笑得开心，纤长的睫毛拳曲着随着笑声颤抖，“何况我也不想让任何恶魔吻你的手。我可以代替他们吻你无数次。"他带着笑容的余音再次啄上伊万的嘴唇，他们交换着彼此的气息和声音，从彼此的身上汲取爱情的暖流，“别管阿尔弗雷德说什么。"马修在亲吻的间隙将食指轻轻放在伊万湿润的双唇上，“我哥哥还不知道我们做到哪一步了。这个秘密，我想我们还是别告诉他的好。"

楼上猛地传来一声短促的闷响，随后却如同石子沉入池塘一般戛然而止。也许是亚瑟用了和马修一样的方法阻止了愤怒的阿尔弗雷德冲下楼，也许是瓦修卸任前留下的那堆摇摇欲坠的古旧文件终于在另外一对恋人的动作折磨下轰然垮塌了，但这样的小插曲无法破坏他们享受激情洋溢的快乐，它永远也不会发生。


End file.
